Plan B
by Ekaterina2324
Summary: Voldemort wants to recruit the students of Hogwarts - especially Draco, but Draco has turned to the light side. Dumbledore, however, only has one plan; the last plan; plan B. Time-travel. OOC. Harry, Hermione and Draco travel to the forties to change Tom.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own.

**A/N: My favourite pairing: Hermione Granger / Tom Riddle. Enjoy :)**

**TH&&&/TH  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;TH  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;TH**

To say that Draco Malfoy was terrified was an understatement. He nervously watched the black soles of his father's expensive dragon hide boots walk up and down his study and tried to block out the unpleasant information, Lucius Malfoy was sharing with him. However, he wasn't successful.

"Tomorrow you will finally receive the dark mark. You will be accepted into the inner circle of our master and you will do this correctly. I want to be proud of you. Understood?" Lucius said through narrowed eyes and Draco flinched.

"Yes, father." Draco nodded solemnly, although his face was pale and he felt numb with shock. Already? He would already receive the dark mark? He was sixteen, for crying out loud. He wasn't even of age.

"The Dark Lord is not merciful. One mistake and you will be crucioed or killed. Do everything he orders you to do!" Lucius went on, glaring at Draco.

"Yes, father." Draco answered dully, his heart aching painfully.

"You will perform every task correctly, every order he asks you to do and you will stay faithful to the Dark Lord." Lucius continued, resuming his pacing. "And don't you dare close your mind in front of him; he can break all barriers and if he finds anything unpleasant, he will – " but Lucius couldn't continue with his rant as Bellatrix, Dracos least favourite aunt, walked in, without having knocked.

"Bella." Lucius said through clenched teeth. "I am talking to Draco about his initiation tomorrow. Can we postpone our meeting?"

Bellatrix laughed, a high cold laugh which made the hairs on Draco's neck stand up. "I'm not here about the initiation; I'm here, because the Dark Lord _ordered _me to tell you, Draco, that there will also be a girl receiving the Dark Mark and she will be your wife."

At this, Draco couldn't take it any longer. "Wife?" he asked, standing up from the only black leather chair in the room, his hands balled into fists.

"Yes, wife. A pureblooded wife of course." Bellatrix said in her childish voice and looked at Draco, smirking cruelly.

"But I'm not betrothed. I thought this – this tradition...was forbidden... ages...ago," but she interrupted Draco's stammers.

"Nonsense. You will be part of the death eaters and therefore you need a suitable wife, who will be presented to you tomorrow. At _your _and _her _initiation." Bellatrix smiled, but to Draco it seemed more like a leer. "Oh, I wish, _I _had sons. I would gladly give them the chance to work in the service for the Dark Lord. Then _I _would be his favourite servant."

A bit too eager... Draco thought, appalled.

"Yes, Draco. You will do as you're told." his father said, motioning for him to leave his study. "Go to bed."

"Good night, father. Good night, aunt Bellatrix." Draco said, incredibly glad to leave the stuffy room.

His head was spinning and his heart was frantically beating in his chest. A death eater? He didn't want to be one; he didn't want to be branded with the mark and he didn't want to live in constant fear of the Dark Lord monitoring his mistakes and doing everything he wants. In fact, Draco was his own person – he had his own wishes and his own dreams; he didn't want to follow someone – anyone – not even the Dark Lord.

Draco kicked the stone wall angrily. Just because his father was dumb enough to follow snake-man, didn't meant, that he, Draco, would want to join him too. To the contrary; he _so_ didn't want to be a death eater.

Furthermore, he didn't like the sound of his "soon-to-be wife". He already had a girlfriend, (well okay, not a girlfriend, but a kind of lover, a kissing-partner) and although nobody knew about that; it would cause a scandal and an almighty uproar. Draco smirked a bit to himself, remembering the night two days ago.

As soon as he was in his room, he kicked off his shoes and lay down on the king-sized bed. He was in deep trouble right now. What should he do?

Yes. He would write to his lover; she would know what to do – she was really smart. Draco smiled grimly. Yes, he was quite relieved that he and Hermione were such _good_ friends. But he would never tell anyone – and she wouldn't either – not even Scarhead and Weaselbee.

**TH&&&/TH  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;TH  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;TH**

"Draco, you need to leave them." Hermione said with wide eyes, pulling her dark cloak tighter around her as it was already a very chilly night outside.

"I can't. The Dark Lord can follow me everywhere." Draco said sadly and sounded scared. "Hermione, what can I do?"

Hermione seemed to think hard, putting her finger to her lips. "Well – I suppose, you could talk to Dumbledore."

Draco, however, gave a hollow laugh. "Dumbledore hates me and my family, because we are supporters of the Dark Lord. Besides, it's still the winter holidays so Dumbledore won't be available."

"But Hogwarts is open during the winter holidays." Hermione said surprised. "Harry and Ron are staying too."

"_Love-ly._" Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Look, let's talk to Dumbledore. He might find a solution."

"But if the Dark Lord finds out, he is going to kill me and my whole family." Draco cried out in frustration.

"Dumbledore and the order can hide you and offer you and your family protection." Hermione tried to reason with him. She was afraid for her friend (her good friend) and she wanted him to be safe.

"Come on." she held out her hand. "Let's apparate to Hogsmeade and pay our headmaster a visit."

Draco seemed to consider it for a moment. "Fine." he took her hand and gave her a short, but passionate kiss. "But I'll get to lead the apparition."

"Fine." Hermione rolled her eyes. So typical of Draco to have the last word.

**TH&&&/TH  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;TH  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;TH**

"Yes, this is a very grave situation indeed." Dumbledore said, without the typical twinkle in his eye. "The end is near and it seems to me that the Dark Side will be winning. And if the dark side is going to win, then there will only be darkness in the wizarding world."

"Why?" Hermione asked outraged. "What gives you that impression?"

"A prophecy that was made years ago told me that when Voldemort –" Dumbledore ignored Draco's flinch "started recruiting students, there wouldn't be any way back and the light side would be lost."

Draco and Hermione exchanged a terrified glance.

"The end is near." Dumbledore sighed again.

"So, there won't be anything we can do to win?" Hermione cried out desperately.

Dumbledore remained grave. "No."

"No?"

"I'm afraid, I would be asking too much." Dumbledore sighed.

"What do you mean – asking too much?" Hermione asked quickly, her heart beating faster.

"Well – there could be a way. Mind you, it's difficult and dangerous, but well – there is just _one_ last possibility." Dumbledore said more to himself.

Eagerly, Hermione leaned forward. "What is it?"

"I assure you that I can't ask you to do that. It goes against my principles." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Please ask us. Tell us the plan. We can still say no." Draco said, his face now curious.

"Well – " Dumbledore began, but the door of the office burst open.

"Professor, my scar hurts like mad; I had a very bad dream; Voldemort is coming to Hogwarts and – " but Harry stopped at the sight in front of him.

"Hermione?" he asked surprised. "Malfoy?" he added, trying to keep the hatred out of his voice, although he failed terribly at it.

"What are YOU doing here, Hermione? BOTH of you?" Ron's purple face appeared behind Harry's and he looked livid. "Hermione, what are you doing with _Malfoy_ of all people?"

Hermione decided not to say anything; she just looked onto the floor, worried and ashamed and maybe also determined.

"Harry, why don't you come in and tell me everything about your dream." Dumbledore said in a friendly voice. "Ron, you join us, if you feel like it."

Harry hesitated, but finally took a seat next to Draco, who glared at him openly.

"He is coming to Hogwarts – I visited his mind again." Harry groaned. "I'm sure, it is real And he is coming nearer with every passing minute."

"Oh, it _is._" Dumbledore smiled.

The four teenagers looked at him as if he were crazy. Which he probably was.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Ron yelled. "We need to fight."

"It's too late to fight." Dumbledore said solemnly. "We are going to lose?"

"Lose?" Harry Potter stood up, glaring at Dumbledore. "We have to do something. Don't you have a plan?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I was talking to Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy before you stormed in, Harry. They also demanded a plan."

"Malfoy?" Ron asked with undisguised dislike. "But he is a death eater."

"Not yet, Mister Weasley." Dumbledore shook his head. "Although it's a close one."

Hermione and Draco shared a secret smile and even Harry grinned.

"Now, there is a plan. A plan B. A back-up plan. It's dangerous, yes, it's downright foolish and I can't ask you to take a risk!"

"Yes, you can." Harry said, looking at Hermione and Ron for support. "Yes, professor, please tell us the plan."

Dumbledore hesitated, but then he shook his head. "My plan is mainly about stopping evil at its core."

Hermione gasped, but Harry, Ron and Malfoy didn't seem to understand anything. They looked dumbstruck and confused – Ron's mouth was open.

"But, professor..." Hermione said shocked. "There aren't any time-turners left; we broke them at the Ministry."

"There are quite a few left." Dumbledore smiled, gesturing to the shelf on his right. "And one of them is in this office."

The four students lifted their heads and sure enough, a big hourglass was standing on the nearest shelf.

"Wow." Ron said, clearly not understanding anything.

"What do you mean?" Harry decided to finally ask.

"Isn't that clear?" Hermione asked impatiently. "We have to travel back in time and kill Voldemort" Double flinch from Ron and Malfoy "when he was still young and not yet powerful."

Silence greeted this statement.

However, Dumbledore shook his head. "Only right on one account, Miss Granger. Yes, travelling back in time is the only solution in the current situation, but I am not suggesting to kill Voldemort." he turned to Harry. "As you probably know, Tom Riddle wasn't loved. He grew up in an orphanage and he never experienced love himself."

"Who is Tom Riddle?" Draco asked at the same time, Ron asked. "What are you suggesting?"

"I am not suggesting anything." Dumbledore said, deflating. "I am not asking you to do anything."

"Please, professor." Hermione said softly. "You are asking us to go back in time and change Riddle... I, for one, agree. And if you want me to go, I'll go!"

The three boys stared at her as if she was insane and Dumbledore looked ecstatically at her. "Very well, Miss Granger."

"I'll go with you." Malfoy said immediately.

Harry and Ron stared open-mouthed. "Why would you go with her?" Ron demanded furiously.

"Why? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a death eater, Weasley." Malfoy said through gritted teeth.

"I'll also join you." Harry Potter said after a little while. "If this is possible."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, looking absolutely happy. "Very well – it would be great to send you three-"

"Then I will also come with them." Ron interrupted Dumbledore.

However, to everyone's surprise, Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm really sorry, Mister Weasley, but I think, it would be wiser to send only the three."

Ron looked outraged, but Dumbledore continued. "Mister Malfoy knows a lot about the Dark Side and about the current Voldemort. Harry Potter, too, is in the picture. And Miss Granger has the power to change him."

"But I want to come with them." Ron almost stamped his foot in frustration.

"Your family needs you here... Ginny too." Dumbledore said softly.

"Still – I don't care – I want to come with them." Ron said and Dumbledore sighed.

"Fine. I would like you to go to Madame Pomfrey and fetch me four dreamless sleep potions." He handed Ron a piece of paper.

Ron turned to go and left the office hurriedly. "We don't have much time." Dumbledore whispered.

"What? You are NOT letting him come?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"No. There is no use for him. Now, quickly, you need to change your names: Draco Lumiere, Hermione Delacour and Harry Delacour – you are supposed to be twins." Dumbledore waved his wand and changed Hermione's and Harry's appearance. Draco also had his hair shortened, and was sporting a tan. When his eyes dropped to his "kissing-partner", his breath got caught in his throat. She looked absolutely stunning. Honey coloured waves fell smoothly and silkily down her back, her eyes were the same, her teeth white and even, but apart from that, it was still the Hermione he knew and loved. Harry, on the other hand, kept his black hair, but Dumbledore changed his eyes so that they were similar to Hermione's.

"You are supposed to be from Beauxbatons, from France and you came here, because of Grindelwald. Go and find me immediately, and give me these documents." Dumbledore continued, handing harry a stack of papers. "And remember; not everything needs to be solved with violence."

Dumbledore waved his wand and three trunks appeared. "Clothes from the 40s." Dumbleodre informed them shortly. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Sir... will we ever get back?" Draco asked quietly.

"I can't say for sure, but I think, even in the forties, I have a little experience about time travel." Dumbledore gave secret smile. "Now, are you ready? And are you sure, you want to do that?"

"Absolutely." Hermione smiled and Draco and Harry nodded, but glared at each other.

"Besides, it would be prudent to keep your differences aside; you are going to work together now." Dumbledore told them gravely. "Accio time-turner."

The big hourglass zoomed into Dumbledore's hand and he put the elastic over the three heads. "Safe trip." he smiled sadly at them and cast a spell, Hermione had never heard before.

And then it began. She fell fell fell for ages. Next to her, Harry was screaming and Draco was grunting and Hermione knew it wouldn't stop for a long time. Horror. Terror. Oh yes, she rather fainted. And she did.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2 The headboy

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 1:

_Dumbledore waved his wand and three trunks appeared. "Clothes from the 40s." Dumbleodre informed them shortly. "I hope you can forgive me."_

_"Sir... will we ever get back?" Draco asked quietly._

_"I can't say for sure, but I think, even in the forties, I have a little experience about time travel." Dumbledore gave secret smile. "Now, are you ready? And are you sure, you want to do that?"_

_"Absolutely." Hermione smiled and Draco and Harry nodded, but glared at each other._

_"Besides, it would be prudent to keep your differences aside; you are going to work together now." Dumbledore told them gravely. "Accio time-turner."_

_The big hourglass zoomed into Dumbledore's hand and he put the elastic over the three heads. "Safe trip." he smiled sadly at them and cast a spell, Hermione had never heard before._

_And then it began. She fell fell fell for ages. Next to her, Harry was screaming and Draco was grunting and Hermione knew it wouldn't stop for a long time. Horror. Terror. Oh yes, she would rather faint. And she did._

**On with the story:**

Hermione awoke, her head pounding horribly. She noticed that she was lying on a cold, a _very_ cold stone floor. Where was she? It was freezing.

Trying not to pass out again, she opened her eyes and sat up slowly, ignoring her fuzzy eyesight. Next to her, Draco and Harry were slowly stirring, also in the process of waking up.

"Where are we?" Dracos voice was rough and strained and Hermione noticed – to her horror – that it sounded dead sexy.

"In Hogwarts, Malfoy." Harry mumbled incoherently, rolling his eyes.

"Don't call him Malfoy. His last name is Lumiere." Hermione said angrily. "Besides, we are working together now, in case you haven't noticed, Harry. He is not a death-eater…. can't you two just get along?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other. "No." they said at the same time, vehemently shaking their heads.

"Aargh, you are so irritating. Dumbledore sent _us_ three here – we have to be at least civil to each other and call us by our first names. Is that clear?" Hermione said through clenched teeth. "Please?" she added, her tone a bit softer.

"Fine." Draco crossed his arms in front of his hard seeker's chest.

Reluctantly, Harry nodded, but addressed another topic. "Why didn't you tell me you were together with Malf- with Lumiere?"

"Because we are not together, just… just kissing and …meeting up and…" Hermione stuttered her face red.

"Because she didn't want you to know, Potter, that we were and still are friends with benefits." Draco cut across her, rolling his eyes, but inwardly smirking at Harry's anger. "It would have driven you crazy."

Seething, the golden boy pulled out his wand. "You will pay for that one, Malfoy."

"Noooo!" Hermione yelled, jumping between the two boys. "Stop fighting. We need to find Dumbledore and give him these documents. Now! And if you don't stop now, I will hex you."

Immediately, the two put their wands away. They had the decency to look sheepish and Hermione turned on her heel, doing some serious thinking.

She was in the forties now. How exciting. Less exciting was the prospect of meeting Tom Riddle though – well, exciting it was, but terrifying. What would he look like? She didn't know anything about him. Hermione doubted that he was small and pimply. Instead, she pictured him looking already very dangerous and ugly with a big moustache and yellowing teeth. A bit like Karkaroff.

Should she pretend to be a pureblood? Well, with the name of Delacour, she most obviously was.

Delacour. Fleur. Or phlegm as Ginny so rightly called her.

Couldn't Dumbledore at least have used a different name? Well, it would have been worse if she had to be called Fleur as well.

"Where are you going?" harry called out from behind her. "The headmaster's room is the other way."

"We need to see Dumbledore, Harry, and he is transfiguration teacher in this time." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I hope, we are even in the right time."

The corridors, indeed, looked newer and well-cared for, but Hermione wasn't so sure. What, if they were in the completely wrong time? In the founders time even? Hermione shuddered at the thought and her heart beat faster.

"Let's find Dumbledore as soon as possible." she said with conviction when harry and Draco showed up next to her. "I'm sure, he can tell us everything and apart from that he wanted us to come straight to him anyway."

Harry gasped loudly and his eyes were wide and terrified and Hermione followed his eyes.

Wow!

Hermione gasped too, but probably because of a different reason. The boy, or rather young man, in front of her looked absolutely stunning. He literally took her breath away. His hair was as black as the night, combed to the side; his eyes were dark blue with a strange deepness; his face – just perfect, as though chiseled from stone. Hermione inwardly drooled. She would love to kiss those lush lips or stroke his high cheekbones with her fingers.

He was without a doubt the most handsome man she had ever met – and that was saying something with Draco standing next to her.

"Good afternoon." the boy said, raising his eyebrows. "I've never seen you before."

What a beautiful voice! Hermione was speechless.

"That's because we are new." Draco said, not in the slightest bit nervous. "Transfers from Beauxbatons."

"Ah. That explains it then. Can I help you?" the tall, handsome and dark boy asked.

"Yes, we are looking for Professor Dumbledore." Draco said quickly. "Would you show us his office, please?"

"Dumbledore?" the young man looked confused. "Are you sure, you don't mean Dippett? He is the headmaster and Dumbledore – " he spat the name "is only transfiguration teacher."

"We need to see Dumbledore." Harry repeated as cold as the Antarctica. Hermione was stunned. Why was Harry acting this way? Normally, he was friendly and outgoing…

"Fine." the boy smiled – and it rendered Hermione once more speechless. His teeth were white and even and she couldn't suppress the urge to lick her lips. "Oh but where are my manners? I'm Tom Riddle, headboy."

Tom Riddle.

_Tom _effing Riddle.

Hermione just stared. This handsome, charming, perfect young man was Voldemort?

_Not yet_. said a small voice in Hermione's ear.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Draco Lumiere." Draco said, sticking out his hand. He obviously didn't know who they were dealing with.

To Hermione's dismay, Harry only glared at the future Dark Lord. How suspicious. Did Harry want him as his enemy in the forties as well? Draco was doing all the talking and since Harry didn't seem inclined to introduce them, Hermione took matters in her own hands. She didn't want to come across as suspicious or unfriendly, although she felt like fainting. Or screaming. Or cursing. Or hitting something. Or someone.

"I'm Hermione Delacour and this is my twin brother Harry." she said and was pleased that her voice wasn't shaking.

"Nice to meet you." Tom Riddle looked her squarely into the eyes and smiled his charming smile (although Hermione strongly suspected that it was only a mask). He took her hand and planted a soft kiss on the palm of her hand.

Draco, Harry and Hermione just stared. Well, it _was_ common in the forties, but still, Hermione felt very uncomfortable and her cheeks were flaming hot. "If you would follow me to Dumbledore's office, please." Tom said and turned away. The spot where he had kissed her hand still tingled and burned.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Tom POV:

"Holy sh…! She is hot!" He thought.

No, he didn't. No proper wizard in the forties would think these words.

"Wow, she is good-looking!" He thought.

No, he didn't either.

"What a beautiful girl!" It took Tom Riddle only a second to compose himself. She had wonderful, silky hair, longer and fuller than the other girls at Hogwarts (40s style) and she had very pretty brown round eyes. Furthermore, she looked friendly and intelligent, albeit a bit shy. She would probably be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. What a pity!

But he wasn't interested in girls anyway.

"Her brother is a daft squib." Tom thought angrily. He had only glared and said one sentence so far. An idiot. Probably a stinking Gryffindor. Tom shook his head. Or probably not even able to attend Hogwarts at all.

Then there was the blonde boy. The talkative one. The one who looked a lot like Malfoy. Did Abraxas have any relatives in France? Tom racked his brains but found nothing. He would have to ask his follower tonight. He looked like a Slytherin, but then maybe Tom was just reminded so much of Abraxas.

Was the girl together with one of them? Tom felt a strange feeling bubble in his stomach but pushed it away.

"Why are you coming to Hogwarts one week late?" he asked them. He didn't mean to address the girl, Hermione, but he looked at her and marveled again at how beautiful she was. Luckily, she was the one who answered.

"We only got the acceptance letter two days ago." Hermione explained with a smile. Wow and what kind of smile. Tom almost stumbled backwards. "The delivery owl got lost." she gave him a secretive smile and Tom mirrored her look.

"Don't worry; you haven't missed a lot." Tom assured her. "And if you have trouble, I can be of assistance, Miss Delacour."

"Thank you for offering your help, Mister Riddle." Hermione said, grimacing.

Tom Riddle was stunned – didn't she want his help – but quickly composed himself. "Here we are. This is Professor Dumbledore's office. Good luck with the sorting."

"Thank you for showing us the way." Draco said formally and Hermione also nodded her thanks, giving him a small smile. She seemed a lot nicer than her awful twin brother at least.

Tom left without another word, but turned once more to get a look at the girl. To his disappointment, she didn't notice.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Back to normal POV:

"Do you know who this is?" Hermione rounded on Draco as soon as Tom was gone.

"Tom Riddle?" Draco asked raising one eyebrow.

"Voldemort. You've just met the young Voldemort." Harry sneered. "And you smarmed up to him. And so did you, Hermione, fluttering your eyelashes and grinning in a silly way."

"I did not!" Hermione said indignantly. "That's not true. I was just friendly; Dumbledore told us to, but you acted like a total dimwit. Harry, he is NOT YET Voldemort!"

Draco just looked at everyone with wide eyes; his face paler than usual.

"And concerning Draco - No, he didn't smarm up to him either." Hermione said swiftly. "He was perfectly friendly – which can't be said about you. Besides, Dumbledore wanted us to make friends with Tom. Well done, Draco. Knock at the door please."

Draco still looked shell-shocked, but did as he was told and knocked at the door. "Time to get it over with."

Not even half a second later, the door burst open, stunning Draco. "Good afternoon." Dumbledore said surprised and Hermione gasped. he looked so young; he even had auburn hair. "How can I help you?"

"Could we talk in your office in private please?" Hermione asked quietly. She hoped, Riddle wouldn't still be nearby, listening in on their conversation."

"Of course." Dumbledore said gallantly, letting them through to his modest office. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

The three time travelers took one and Hermione began their story. "Professor, we are from the future and you sent us back in time to change history and to change the future. Let me start at the beginning…"

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"Headmaster Dippett is away on business, I'm afraid, so it's my job to sort you and welcome you." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm deputy-headmaster, you know."

Hermione smiled at him. "In the future you will even –"

"Don't say too much about the future – you've already told me too much anyway. Please don't say anything else, Miss Delacour, or shall I say Miss Granger." Dumbledore warned them. "And don't tell anyone else where you are from."

"We won't." Harry assured him.

"Now it's time to sort you. Accio sorting hat." the sorting hat flew right into Dumbledore's outstretched hand, accidentally disheveling Draco's hair, who seemed thoroughly pissed off.

"Ladies first." Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh, I don't know." Hermione answered, suddenly nervous. "Can't you go first, Draco?" she looked pleadingly at her lover, who nodded.

Draco took the hat and put it on. It didn't fall over his eyes as it did with the first years, instead it sat there like a top hat.

"_Ah… a time traveler. This can only mean something naughty. There is exactly the right house for you." _the hat said. "SLYTHERIN!"

No surprises there.

The smirking Draco passed the hat to Harry, trying to keep the hate for the other to a bare minimum. Harry took the head, pulling a grimace, which was supposed to be a smile but looked rather as if Harry was in pain.

"_Oh, I will sort you in the future. And then you will be a Gryffindor." the hat said._  
>"Yes, so why don't you put me there again?" Harry hoped.<br>_"I will only put you there because you will ask for it. In fact, I think that another house would be much better for you; it will help you on your way to greatness much better than Gryffindor ever could. This time, I will not let you say anything against it, Harry Potter." _  
>"No please." Harry begged. "No Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin. I would even go to Hufflepuff – willingly."<br>_"You wouldn't be any use for the mission if you were in Hufflepuff." the hat sneered and shouted out his deciscion without any warning. _"SLYTHERIN!"

Harrys heart sank.  
>He had seen that coming, of course.<p>

"Slytherin?" Draco asked, completely nonplussed. "The golden boy in Slytherin?"

"That's quite a surprise." Hermione was also shocked.

Harry shook his head. "No, it isn't." he said quietly. "It wanted to put me into Slytherin in the future as well."

"Really?" Hermione's eyes were as round as galleons. "But you _so_ fitted into Gryffindor, Harry."

"You would not have survived in the snakes-house; not when you are called Potter." Draco smirked. "But you are a Delacour now, so I think, you won't have too many problems."

"Might I remind you that Slytherin is a house like any other?" Dumbledore provided with a smile. "Now, Miss Delacour, why don't you put the hat on?"

Hermione nodded and took the hat with trembling fingers. Where would it put her?

tbc

_A/N: Where WILL it put her? Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Slytherin? Or even Hufflepuff?_


	3. Chapter 3 Abraxas Malfoy

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 2:

_Harry shook his head. "No, it isn't." he said quietly. "It wanted to put me into Slytherin in the future as well."_

"_Really?" Hermione's eyes were as round as galleons. "But you so fitted into Gryffindor, Harry."_

"_You would not have survived in the snakes-house; not when you are called Potter." Draco smirked. "But you are a Delacour now, so I think, you won't have too many problems."_

"_Might I remind you that Slytherin is a house like any other?" Dumbledore provided with a smile. "Now, Miss Delacour, why don't you put the hat on?"_

_Hermione nodded and took the hat with trembling fingers. Where would it put her?_

On with the story:

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"_Ah. Another time-traveller – just like your dear brother or shall I say best friend?"_ the hat chuckled slightly to itself.  
>"Please, we are here on a mission. Don't judge us too harshly." Hermione explained.<br>_"You think I don't know? I know everything." _the hat countered. "_Still… you are as naughty as the previous one I sorted."  
><em>"Can't you just put me into Gryffindor and get it over with?" Hermione thought angrily.  
>"<em>Fine<em>." the hat snapped and without offering another explanation it cried out:

"_SLYTHERIN_!"

Hermione was stunned into silence. She, in Slytherin? But she was a Muggleborn. Slytherin never allowed Muggleborns into his house.

"You too?" Harry half smirked.

"Slytherin?" Draco stepped forward, incredulous. "She can't be in Slytherin; she is a mud… a muggleborn!"

"In the forties she is a _Delacour_ – a pureblood. It is not wise to pose as a Muggleborn in current times anyway. Grindelwald is on the loose. Maybe, you have already heard of him." Dumbledore explained gravely.

Oh. Grindelwald. Hermione nodded. She had almost forgotten that there was also a war in the forties.

"Now." Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "I will inform the headboy so that he can show you the way to Slytherin house."

"I already know the way." Draco drawled, sounding alarmed at the thought of meeting Tom Riddle again.

"But you are not supposed to know it." Dumbledore chided gently and at the same time Hermione opened her mouth to say the exact same thing.

Hermione looked absolutely appalled when Dumbledore called his own personal house elf to fetch Tom Riddle. How dare he! Slave labour! Hermione shuddered at the thought of unpaid work, no sick leave and no holidays.

"Your head of house is Professor Slughorn." Dumbledore informed them. "He also teaches potions."

"Slughorn again?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, this time you will NOT be invited into the Slug Club." Draco smirked evilly. "Poor you, in the forties you are a nobody; not the golden boy."

"And so glad about that." Harry mumbled.

A forceful knock on the door made the three time-travellers jump. The door opened and there was Tom Riddle in all his glory. Hermione's heart beat faster and this time not from fear. She almost got lost in his deep dark blue eyes. What would it be like to kiss his lush lips? Would they be soft? Or hard? Cold or warm?

Tom's velvet voice interrupted Hermione's train of thoughts. "Yes, professor?"

"These three students are new here and they were sorted into Slytherin." Dumbledore explained and Tom raised a solitary eyebrow.

"Really? All of them?" He couldn't suppress his wonder.

"All three of them." Dumbledore nodded.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

**Toms POV:**

A warm fuzzy feeling made its way into Tom's stomach.  
>Slytherin.<br>She was also a Slytherin. He could have danced, but future Dark Lords don't do that of course.

"Fine, professor. I will show them the way to our common room." Tom said politely. "If you would follow me please." with that he looked directly at Hermione and gave her a half-smile, which she – thankfully – returned.

The three people followed him down the hallways and Tom wanted to explain something about the school, when he noticed that the blonde boy, Lumiere, took Hermione's hand. But not in a brotherly or friendly way; it seemed almost loving, tender.

Hate bubbled up inside him and he wanted to crush the boy to pieces. He wanted to crucio and crucio and crucio him again. How dare he? Were they together? Was he even her boyfriend? Tom's mood fell. Little did he know that this feeling was called jealousy.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Hermione pull her hand away. "Draco…" she scolded and gave him a look, which Tom didn't understand.

What was going on here? Tom was absolutely perplexed. So WERE they together or not? Why did he take her hand then? And why did she pull away?

Tom shook his head to clear it from all these questions. Besides, he wasn't interested in this girl anyway. He wasn't interested in ANYONE.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

**Normal POV:**

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room." Tom explained unnecessarily. They were standing in front of a bare stone wall in the dungeons and Hermione shivered.  
>Would the Slytherin common room permit her entrance? She was, after all, a Muggleborn. 'Not this time.' a small voice in the back of her head comforted her.<p>

"Password: Snake venom."

A fitting password. Harry grinned covertly at Hermione.

They entered the green and silver common room. It was cold and uninviting, but grand and expensively decorated. Typical Slytherin. Draco and Harry looked around uninterestedly – they had already seen the room before.

"Girls dormitories to the left and boys to the right." Tom informed them.

Harry and Draco nodded and Hermione smiled. "Thank you Mister Riddle, for showing us the way."

"No problem, Miss Delacour." Tom shrugged. "I'm headboy, after all."

"Who is headgirl? Which house is she in?" Hermione asked him curiously. However, she didn't expect his reaction.

Tom's face fell. "Mc Gonnagal, a Gryffindor." he said disgustedly, wrinkling his nose in evident dislike. "Stay away from her – she hates Slytherins."

Mc Gonnagal? As in Minerva McGonnagal?

Harry and Draco both had their mouths open, staring incredulously at the Dark Lord.

"Well, I'm off then. Dinner is at 7 in the Great Hall. If I'm not around, just follow some fellow Slytherins into the Dining Hall." And with that Tom departed.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Harry turned to the other two. "He's scary, isn't he?"

"Not as scary as the future version." Hermione said. "In fact, I think, he is quite nice."

Draco's eyebrows rose past his hairline. "Nice? Don't you see that everything is just FAKE? A mask?"

"Well…" Hermione blushed scarlet.

"You just like him because he is good-looking." Draco said scathingly.

"Excuse me, I don't just like people, because they are handsome." Hermione sniffed.

Draco coughed and it sounded oddly like Lockhart.  
>Strange, Harry thought that he had had a similar conversation before. But where and when? With whom?<p>

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Hermione was glad, that Dumbledore didn't introduce them at dinner. It would have been plain embarrassing. They just sat down at the Slytherin table quietly, not looking at anyone.

Too late did Hermione notice who she was sitting next to.  
>"Ah, new Slytherins." Draco went incredibly pale and Hermione, reluctantly looked to her right. White blonde hair gelled back, arrogant posture, expensive robes, ice blue eyes and an upturned nose. This could only mean a Malfoy.<p>

The boy smirked very self-confidently. "I'm Abraxas Malfoy."

Of course.

He gave Hermione a wink which she didn't return. "I'm Hermione Gr Delacour." she answered and was rewarded with a kiss to the back of her hand from Abraxas.

"Nice to meet you." Abraxas drawled and turned to Harry and Draco.

"I'm Harry Delacour, her BROTHER." Harry said in a menacing way, as if daring Abraxas not to talk to his sister.

"And I'm Draco Lumiere." Draco said, not looking at his grandfather. Hermione understood him; it must be weird, meeting your grandfather when he was the same age.

A short girl across from Hermione joined the conversation; she had black oily hair, a sallow scowling face and Hermione knew immediately who that was.

"Eileen Prince." the mother of Professor Snape introduced herself, scowling.

Harry and Draco were both clueless and greeted her with a kiss on her palm – Hermione was impressed; they had learned the customs of the forties fast.

"So why did you come one week late?" Abraxas poured more sauce over his chicken, gazing at the three people enquiringly. "School has already started in case you haven't noticed."

"Uhm... there was a problem with our papers." Hermione explained, taking a sip of water. "We still needed to get a few things together."

To her luck, Abraxas didn't seem very interested in admission papers. Swiftly, he changed the topic. "So, where are you from? Why are you here?"

"We are transfers." Hermione still did all the talking. "From Beauxbatons."

"Beauxbatons?" Eileen spoke up and her eyes lit up like fire. Her face looked as if it had suddenly come alive. "You are really from Beauxbatons?"

"Yes..."

"I so wanted to go there." Eileen gushed. "It's supposed to be really beautiful there. But my mother didn't want to send me so far away." She pouted.

"Ah..." Hermione didn't know what to say to that.

"So, is it true that there are nymphs in the castle, serenading you while you eat?" she asked eagerly.

Hermione remembered Fleur's snotty voice and grinned. "Yes, there are. It's lovely. Don't you have that here at Hogwarts?" Wow, she was becoming a better and better actress. She didn't know, she had it in her to lie like that. Why weren't Draco and Harry speaking? She had to do all the talking.

"No, there aren't." Abraxas laughed. "Who needs that?" He looked at Eileen and shook his head. "Durmstrang is the best school; I'm telling you. My father wanted to send me there but my mother, too, didn't want to send me too far away."

Oh. Hermione was starting to have a headache. It didn't help that a very handsome headboy now sat down at the head of the table. Hermione blushed, trying not to look at Tom Riddle. She turned to Draco and noticed that his face had become bitter.

"By the way, you are lucky to be in Slytherin." Abraxas continued.

"Why is that?"

"Well, we are the house with the most influence, everyone is scared of us and we have the most handsome men." Abraxas said earnestly.

Hermione burst out laughing. "Including you?"

Abraxas' cheeks were tinged in pink. "Of course, including me. And WE are lucky to have a pretty girl like you."

To her dismay, Hermione blushed and speared a carrot onto her fork. "Well – thank you." she mumbled incoherently.

"You are sharing the dorm with me." Eileen said, her face sour again.

Just great and so out of context.

"Oh good." Hermione answered instead. "Just with you?"

"Yes, it's always only two girls together." Eileen explained. "You may have noticed that the majority of girls is in Hufflepuff and NOT in Slytherin."

Too true. Hermione hadn't noticed before and was stunned.

What she didn't know was that a pair of dark blue eyes had watched her curiously throughout the main course.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

**TOM POV:**

'Yeah, Abraxas, smarm up to her... you do that to every girl.' Tom thought angrily. 'Why do you ALWAYS have to flirt with girls?'  
>Abraxas was a good follower, but it disturbed Tom, that Abraxas flirted with everyone, everywhere, every time. It was getting on his nerves.<br>At least, he didn't flirt with the Hufflepuffs or with the Gryffindors, but still, Tom hated it. He especially hated the fact, that Abraxas shamelessly flirted with the new girl.

Why though? Tom was stunned. He had never really cared before with whom Abraxas flirted. Why now?  
>Tom looked at the transfer from Beauxbatons more clearly. Yes, she was pretty; not in the classical way, but there was something about her.<p>

Tom's eyes narrowed into slits. The Delacour girl was laughing; laughing at something Abraxas had said. He balled his hands into fists; Abraxas had to know his place.

Tom turned to his right hand side, to the brown-haired Gerald McNair. "Meeting tonight, same place, same time as usual. Spread the word."

McNair nodded and Tom breathed out. It was time that Abraxas learned his lesson.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

**Normal POV:**

When Dinner was over, Abraxas stood up. "May I accompagnie you to the Slytherin common room?" Abraxas asked, extending his arm.

Dumbfounded, Hermione just stared at it. "Uhm, yes, I suppose." She took his arm and noticed from the corner of her eyes, that Harry and Draco were shooting death glares at her, but she didn't care. She had to play her role, even if Harrry and Draco didn't like it.

When Abraxas walked with her, he told her about various pureblood-events, balls and gala dinners. Hermione successfully suppressed a yawn. Abraxas was just telling her about a family event in Moscow, when a snide voice interrupted his monologue.

"Malfoy!"

Hermione and Abraxas turned around at the same time. "McNair." Abraxas said coldly. "What do you want?"

"Tonight, same time same place." McNair answered shortly, and then turned to Hermione, no smile on his hard face. However, he was polite enough.

"My name is Gerald McNair. And you are?"

"I'm Hermione Delacour, transfer from Beauxbatons." Hermione answered.

"Pleased to meet you."

"What's this hold-up?" Another voice interrupted.

True, they were in front of the Slytherin common room now and a small queue had formed behind them.

It was Tom. Tall, dark and handsome, he gently shoved the Slytherin third-years aside and glared at Abraxas and McNair. "I repeat, what's this hold-up?" his voice was as cold as the Moscow tale, Abraxas had just told Hermione.

"We were about to go in. Excuse us." Abraxas said briskly. "Snake venom." He almost pulled Hermione with him through the portrait hole.

"Be careful." Abraxas whispered to Hermione when they were in the common room. "Just be careful." The warning was cryptic, but Hermione understood every word of it.

"Your trunks is already here. Who showed you the way to the common room?" Eileen asked almost suspiciously when Hermione breathlessly arrived in her dorm.

"Tom Riddle, the headboy."

Eileen surprised Hermione again by smiling dreamily. It made her look much much prettier. "Oh – Tom?" she giggled.

"Yes?" Hermione was wary. "Why?"

"He is soooo handsome." Eileen sighed.

Oh yes, he was. But soooo dangerous.

"Well..." Hermione didn't quite know what to say. "He seems very nice, but..."

"But... I know what you mean. A bit dangerous. In fact, he _is_ dangerous." Eileen said in a low voice and motioned for Hermione to sit down next to her. "He has these followers, like Abraxas, and they meet up once a week at midnight and do forbidden things. They always come back pale-faced and scared out of their wits."

"Ah." So Eileen already knew about the first death eaters. "Aren't you part of this group?"

"No, there aren't any girls allowed in."

"Lucky you then."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Secret Slytherin room, the followers were waiting for Tom Riddle

"The new girl – she is really hot!" Abraxas smirked to the hooded person next to him. Although, he didn't know, who it was as all their faces were hidden by black hoods. "Loads better than the other Slytherin girls if you ask me."

"I agree with you." a dark male voice answered and to Abraxas it sounded like Marcus Goyle. "She is a right sight to look at."

"I will try to get her." Abraxas answered, determinedly.

The figure on Abraxas' left shifted uncomfortably, but Abraxas took no notice. "And you know, whatever a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets."

"Good evening, Master." The figures all bowed down and Malfoy remembered just in time, that he also had to bow.

"Good evening, my friends." Tom Riddle, who stood in the middle of the circle, wearing emerald green robes, looking stunning,. His voice rather resembled the high cold voice of Voldemort; not his usual deep baritone. "I have a task for you."


	4. Chapter 4 The meeting

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 3:

_Secret Slytherin room, the followers were waiting for Tom Riddle_

"_The new girl – she is really hot!" Abraxas smirked to the hooded person next to him. Although, he didn't know, who it was as all their faces were hidden by black hoods. "Loads better than the other Slytherin girls if you ask me."_

"_I agree with you." a dark male voice answered and to Abraxas it sounded like Marcus Goyle. "She is a right sight to look at."_

"_I will try to get her." Abraxas answered, determinedly._

_The figure on Abraxas' left shifted uncomfortably, but Abraxas took no notice. "And you know, whatever a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets."_

"_Good evening, Master." The figures all bowed down and Malfoy remembered just in time, that he also had to bow._

"_Good evening, my friends." Tom Riddle, who stood in the middle of the circle, wearing emerald green robes, looking stunning,. His voice rather resembled the high cold voice of Voldemort; not his usual deep baritone. "I have a task for you."_

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

On with the story:

Hermione was close to tears now. It was past curfew – _way_ past curfew – and she had completely forgotten the time as she had been so interested in the 1940s Hogwarts library. Madam Brack hat obviously not seen her and so Hermione used her chance to stay hidden behind the bookshelves, completely engrossed in the 40s edition of Hogwarts, a history. It differed a lot from the future version.

It was half past eleven, when she finally looked up and noticed that she was still in the library; she quickly gathered her books and hurriedly walked out.

But where to go?  
>Where was the stupid Slytherin common room?<br>Hermione had absolutely no idea. True, Abraxas and Tom had shown her the way today, but she had inexplicably forgotten – not very Hermione-like though.

'Okay, deep breaths.' Hermione told herself. She was in the cold, dark dungeons now and it was nearing midnight. 'Where to go? What to do?' she repeated over and over in her head.

Suddenly, she heard a voice from her right. A high-pitched, cruel voice. She remembered the voice from her nightmares, but couldn't place it. But when she turned her head – there was nothing. A solid stone wall. Hermione gazed at it and scratched her head. 'Must be getting delusional.' she thought scathingly.

But then she stopped. "My Lord, Harry Delacour is staying with me and Rosier." a voice that unmistakably belonged to a Malfoy sneered in the typical Slytherin manner.

Hermione's eyebrows rose past her hairline. Indeed? Poor Harry, that would make his day, being together with Dracos grandfather.  
>But <em>where<em> were these people?

"And I'm with Draco Lumiere and Flint." another voice, Hermione didn't recognize drawled. "My Lord." he added belatedly.

Okay. One thing was for sure. They were holding a death eater meeting. Full stop.

But where were they? Obviously, concealed behind the stone wall – there wasn't any other explanation. Hermione grinned. This was too much of a chance not to use it. A non-verbal disillusionment charm (thank you, Snape) and she was leaning casually against the wall, listening in on their meeting. It was strangely exhilarating, but scary at the same time, Hermione thought and shuddered delicately.

"I have a task for you all." the cold voice continued. Obviously Tom's voice, or rather Voldemort's. Why did he change his voice? Hermione was clueless – she liked Tom's real voice, not Voldemort's high-pitched, cruel tone. Probably because it was scarier.

"I need you to find out as much as you can about the three transfers." Voldemort said so lowly, that Hermione had to strain her ears to understand him.

"Why?" a very dark male voice asked.

"Do not question me, Avery." Tom stopped short, but then continued. "It is strange – they turn up one week after term has started, they are all from Beauxbatons and they are all in Slytherin. And apart from that, the two twins don't _really_ look alike."

Oh no. Had he noticed? Tom was sharper than she thought and Hermione started sweating – or rather perspiring.

"And there is another thing." Hermione almost _heard_ him smirk. "Hogwarts has never allowed transfers before."

Hermione knew instantly that something had to be done. They shouldn't come across as suspicious any longer, that much was obvious. They needed to find a good cover-story. A _really_ good one – and they would have to memorize it so that no one made any mistakes. She sighed inaudibly. This was going to be hard task, especially with Harry and Draco in tow.

"At the next meeting, you will tell me about the information you gathere. Meeting is dismissed. Next week, same time, same place. Abraxas, a word in private, please."

Hermione barely had a chance to jump to the side, when the stone wall burst open almost magically and figures in black cloaks with their hoods up, filed out hurriedly. She looked at them, but couldn't see their faces. 'Probably every male from the 6th and 7th year and everyone Slytherin.' she thought scathingly.

When everyone was out, Tom addressed his most loyal follower without any preamble. "Stay away from Hermione Delacour, Malfoy."

"Why?" Abraxas sounded furious.

"I do not need to discuss every plan with you, Malfoy. Just stay away from her or you'll have to pay the consequences. You surely don't want to experience, another round of crucio, do you? Dismissed, Abraxas."

Abraxas stalked out, his hood down, his blond hair disheveled and wearing a deeply troubled expression. Oh no. Poor Abraxas – Hermione almost felt sorry for him. Almost, but not quite. It was his fault though, that he was part of the stupid group, wasn't it?

Hermione was about to leave when after a long wait, another figure stalked out. Tom Riddle, clad in magnificent emerald robes, not wearing a hood, his hair perfectly coiffed to the side, not a single strand out of place and his jaw set. Hermione almost drooled, but reminded herself, that she had just witnessed a meeting. A death-eater meeting. And Tom had already used the crucio. Hermione felt disgusted.

At exactly this moment, Tom turned his head and looked directly at her.  
>WTF? Her heart started beating frantically in her ribcage and she felt faint. He must surely hear her heart; it was beating so loudly. Could he see her? But she was disillusioned. Wasn't she? Hardly daring to breathe, she looked at her hand. It was invisible. So, what did he see? Tom looked directly into her eyes – for a few seconds – and then turned and departed abruptly.<p>

Hermione felt worried. Had he seen her? And if yes, how? What would he do?  
>Following the Future Dark Lord to the Slytherin common room as quietly as she could, she decided to wait for two minutes in front of the entrance so she wouldn't come across as suspicious.<p>

She removed the disillusionment charm from herself and the muffliato from her shoes and looked at the damp stone wall. Was Tom already in bed? Were the death eaters already in their dorms?

It was worth a risk.

"Snake venom." Hermione whispered and walked inside.

Or it wasn't worth a risk.

Most of the death eaters – Tom among them – were grouped together in front of the fire, sitting on the sofa or the chairs, talking and laughing. She was astounded; it was as if this meeting had never happened.

"Miss Delacour." Tom called out from the middle of the sofa. "What are you still doing out of bed? It's already past curfew. In fact it is exactly midnight. I am in a good mood today, so I'm not going to deduct points."

His death eaters laughed and Hermione felt chills creeping down her spine.

"But you never deduct points from Slytherin, anyway." a follower grinned and the death eaters laughed again, Tom included.

"I was in the library until half past eleven and then I couldn't find my way back to the Slytherin common room." Hermione explained and was surprised how strong and unafraid her voice sounded. She congratulated herself, mentally.

"You were in the library?" McNair asked, his eyebrows raised. "Didn't… what's her name – Madam something usher you out?"

"_Madam Brack_ never does that." Tom came to her aid. "She lives in her own world which is probably full of books and fairy tales."

His followers snickered again.

"You've found a study-buddy." one of the future death eaters said with a lazy grin. "Tom, there is another one who is in lurrrrrve with the library."

Some death eaters sniggered and others looked worriedly at Tom; but he just smiled, unfazed. "Yes, indeed, I also like to hang out in the library, Miss Delacour. Seems like we have at least _something _in common."

Oh joy. Hermione felt like vomiting, but thought better and smiled bleakly. "Definitely. Nothing can beat the peace and quiet of the library."

Tom raised his eyebrows in polite wonder. _Exactly _that was his opinion as well. He would have used the exact same words if he had described the library.

He turned back to Hermione and rearranged his features into his usual, polite mask. "I hope, you have memorized the way to our common room now. If not, I will gladly show you again tomorrow Miss Delacour."

"Oh no… I think, I know the way now. But thanks for the offer, Mister Riddle." Hermione stammered, embarrassed. She hadn't expected any help from him. Not after what he had witnessed at the meeting.

"Now Miss Delacour… time for bed." Tom said commandingly, but gave her a half smile. "Before I deduct any points."

Hermione didn't dare believe her luck. He just let her go like that?

"Very well. Goodnight, Mister Riddle. Good night everyone." Hermione tried to give them all a smile and hurriedly went up the staircase to the girls' dorms. She was aware of every single pair of eyes watching her movements.

Why didn't they leave? They surely can't still be plotting…

With her heart as heavy as a stone, she fell asleep.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

**Tom POV:**

"She is so hot! I'm gonna get her." Abraxas boasted.

Tom shook his head in disgust. Had he forgotten what Tom had ordered him to do? "Abraxas…" Tom said menacingly. "What did I tell you before?"

Abraxas looked at Tom, scowling. "I won't let you interfere with my love life. You told me to stay away from Delacour and I will – after I had her though. But I won't let you ruin this now. Why do you even _care_?"

The cheek of him. What had happened to his most loyal follower in the summer holidays? Abraxas ALWAYS did what he was told.

"Don't question me." Tom hissed. "I'm sick of your little games, of your endless flirts, your little sex dolls and every girl fawning over you. They only hinder our plans. And you are nothing special, by the way."

Abraxas' face purpled. "I think you are just jealous."

"Jealous?" Tom laughed cruelly, but a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that Abraxas wasn't so far off the mark. "I think not. Apart from that, I have other goals, more important goals and I thought you had them too."

"I still do." Abraxas said quickly – too quickly. "But I can still have some fun, can't I? Just because I am part of your death eater group, doesn't mean that I have to live like a monk."

Tom noticed that some of his death eaters sniggered quietly, but he decided to pay them no attention. Not tonight, when he had far more important issues. "So you think that you can either live like a monk or like a male whore?" Tom asked so quietly, that it sounded even more dangerous than usual. "Has it ever crossed your pea-sized brain that there might be another possibility?"

"Well… " Abraxas scrambled for words.

"There _is_ another possibility." Tom scowled, interrupting Abraxas' stutter. "But if you are too pig-headed to get yourself a _girlfriend_ – well I don't blame them – then you can surely only live as a monk."

"Then I would rather not take part in your stupid group." Abraxas yelled.

It was deadly quiet for two seconds and then Tom stood up, his wand drawn.

"Excuse me? Dare to repeat that, Malfoy?" he asked coldly.

"I – I'm sorry." Abraxas said, deflating. "I didn't mean to insult you, my lord. I also care for your – our goals and I don't know what happened. Please forgive me."

Tom looked at the cowardly creature with loathing. Sure, Abraxas had been a great and loyal follower so far, but he detested him. Up for a game? Lord Voldemort smirked to himself.

"I have a proposition for you." Tom said quietly, not removing his wand from Abraxas' face, who slowly opened his eyes again.

"Yes, my lord?" Abraxas asked, obviously hardly daring to believe his luck.

"We will _both_ try to get the girl – you and I." Tom smirked and Abraxas eyes went wide. "And if you win, you will get the girl AND be the new dark lord. Then I would have to cower before you."

Abraxas cheered and the other death eaters looked disbelieving at Tom.

"However…" Tom said and his smile became sinister. "If you fail; if I get the girl, then you will be my new target to practice the Avada kedavra on."

It was deadly quiet. Abraxas just stared at him and finally McNair's voice filtered through the air. "Sorry… my lord, you want to kill him, if he fails to get the girl?"

"Practice, McNair, practice. And I will practice it until I've perfected it." Tom let out a high cruel laugh that belonged to Voldemort. "But he can still say no to my deal and stay away from the girl."

Tom turned to Abraxas. "Now, what do you say, Malfoy?"

He knew, Abraxas was too much of a coward to accept anyway; he had only said that proposition to shut him up; to make him stay away from the girl. Besides, it was a laugh to see Abraxas shocked face. He didn't, however, expect Abraxas' reaction.

"I'll accept the challenge."Abraxas announced proudly.

Tom lifted a solitary eyebrow and his death eaters gasped. "What? Are you crazy?" Goyle cried out from the furthest corner of the room.

"You can't do that. He'll kill you." Zabini said, shocked.

Abraxas rolled his eyes. "He won't. And apart from that – no one resists the Malfoy-charm."

Some of Tom's death eaters laughed and Tom pressed his teeth together. "There is one condition though: Three weeks. If she doesn't react, everything will stay the same and you will stay away from the girl. Three weeks – starting – NOW."

"Okay." Abraxas yawned, totally at ease. He shouldn't be though. "I'm off to bed."

He swaggered to the stairs, but turned around one more time. "Oh and Tom? I will add my condition as well: No illegal love potions or spells, just use your looks and charm. Good night."

Abraxas left, laughing hard, leaving Tom stricken. Oh no, he should have prevented that clause. What was he going to do now? Looked as if he just had to rely on himself.

Bugger.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Normal POV:

The hall was already full, when Hermione finally arrived for breakfast. Almost everyone from Slytherin was already at the table, even Tom and his death eaters, although they were bleary-eyed and tired.

"Where do you reckon, Hermione is?" Draco asked at exactly that moment when Hermione sat down next to him.

"I've overslept." Hermione yawned taking a slice of toast.

Draco looked at her with unconcealed surprise. "You've overslept? But you've never done that. It must be the first time ever."

Hermione gave him a smirk. "Yes, it is actually. I went to bed pretty late yesterday as I couldn't find the way from the library to the Slytherin common room."

Harry and Draco laughed loudly at that. "And I saw something really really scary." Hermione went on quietly.

"What?" Harry and Draco moved closer curiously.

Briefly, Hermione told them about the death eater meeting and their faces got more and more appalled by the second. "Almost like the real ones." Draco groaned.

"And he just let you go like that?" Harry asked, his eyes as big as galleons. "He just let you go without deducting points? Without cursing you?"

"Obviously." Hermione shrugged, completely nonplussed, herself. "Now, on a cheerier note – what to we have in the first lesson?"

"You call that cheerier?" Draco huffed and Harry smirked. "We are talking to Hermione, have you forgotten, Draco?"

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at her friends.

"Potions." Draco answered, rolling his eyes.

"Miss Delacour." a genial voice said. "May I talk to you for a minute?"

A/N: Who is that? Tom? Abraxas? Dumbledore? Another teacher? Another student? Stay tuned :)


	5. Chapter 5 Lessons and Admirers

Disclaimer: don't own.

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, everyone. Unfortunately, I couldn't reply to everyone, since my e-mail program crashed. But I will the next time. Enjoy chapter 5:**

That's what happened in chapter 4:

_Briefly, Hermione told them about the death eater meeting and their faces got more and more appalled by the second. "Almost like the real ones." Draco groaned._

"_And he just let you go like that?" Harry asked, his eyes as big as galleons. "He just let you go without deducting points? Without cursing you?"_

"_Obviously." Hermione shrugged, completely nonplussed, herself. "Now, on a cheerier note – what to we have in the first lesson?"_

"_You call that cheerier?" Draco huffed and Harry smirked. "We are talking to Hermione, have you forgotten, Draco?"_

_Hermione crossed her arms and glared at her friends._

"_Potions." Draco answered, rolling his eyes._

"_Miss Delacour." a genial voice said. "May I talk to you for a minute?"_

On with the story:

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

It was a Gryffindor girl who looked rather forbidding, despite her friendly voice, tall, dark hair and she seemed somehow familiar, but Hermione couldn't quite place her. She only noticed that she was wearing a headgirl badge.

"Of course." Hermione smiled politely at her, which, however, wasn't returned. Must be, because she was a Slytherin now, Hermione thought gloomily.

"Here is your household timetable." the girl said in a bored voice, handing her a piece of yellow paper.

Uhm, what?

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, politely enough.

"Your schedule for the household lessons." The girl stared at her. "We girls have to attend it twice a month."

"What?" Hermione asked, her mouth hanging open. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed that Harry and Draco were laughing openly.

"We go there to practice household spells and cleaning potions. We learn how to cook a meal with just a wand. We learn how to keep everything clean and tidy." the girl said in a hard voice. "Don't think of chickening out, Miss Delacour. The course is compulsory for all the girls above 3rd year."

Inside, Hermione was screaming. A household course? A HOUSEHOLD COURSE? Where was she? Well, in the forties. But... a household course? Luckily, they didn't have this in the future. A household course? Maybe, it would be useful. A household course? Or maybe not... To her, it sounded more like a household curse than a household course...

"Well, thank you." Hermione said in clipped tones, unfolding the piece of paper.

"Today, at five o clock is our first lesson – 6th and 7th years are together." the Gryffindor girl continued. "Don't you dare to be late – the teacher is a nightmare if you don't follow her rules."

Hermione inwardly groaned. It was getting worse and worse.

The girl turned, without waiting for an answer and without saying good-bye, but Hermione had a sudden idea. "Hey – uhm, sorry..."

The girl turned. "Yes?"

"Don't you think it's a bit unfair that we have to go to a household course and the boys don't?" Hermione blurted out, aware of the whole Slytherin table watching.

The girl stared, dumbfounded. "Well – no. To the contrary, it's good practice for later. And well – _we_ have to do the household..."

Another voice spoke up. It was Abraxas. "I'm sure, Miss Delacour is surprised, because the Delacour family has HOUSEELVES who do this job. No wonder. Not everyone is as simple as you, Mc Gonnagal." Abraxas sneered in the typical Malfoy way.

Lavender would have fainted. Hermione still stood her ground, though swaying slightly. This was McGonagall? GREAT. She was surprised, though, that McGonagall seemed to be such an anti-feminist in the forties. Well, things change.  
>Fortunately.<p>

"Thank you, Miss McGonagall." Hermione answered in a curt voice, her face now tomato-red. "Since the course is compulsory, I will obviously have to attend. I was merely enquiring, why the boys have free time during our course."

"But they don't." Mc Gonnagal said surprised. "They have _practical_ defence against the dark arts."

The three time travellers froze. "What? You mean, there is only _theoretical_ defence for the girls?" Hermione felt faint, really faint. This couldn't be happening. Not another Umbridge-year. Please no!

"Of course." Mc Gonnagal answered, scowling. "Everyone has the theoretical defence and the boys take practical defence when the girls have household courses. You know, they do the real thing, duelling, fighting, shooting curses at each other..." McGonagall shuddered. "Glad, I am a girl then."

Yes, things definitely change.

Oh no, Hermione thought miserably. She couldn't believe her "luck". She was doomed. She wanted to put her hands over her face and weep.  
>But she couldn't do that – not in front of the whole Slytherin table.<p>

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"May I sit next to you?" a cocky voice asked and Hermione knew who it was without looking up.

"I suppose so." Hermione removed her book bag and Abraxas swiftly sat down next to her. Draco and Harry were sitting behind her, not daring to breathe – they were obviously listening in. Hermione, however, was happy that at least Harry and Draco seemed to get along – a first.

"No Malfoy wife has to work in the household." Abraxas told Hermione all of a sudden – and out of context. "We have house elves who do this for us. They cook, clean, wash and iron clothes, they do everything. But for you as a Delacour, this is normal anyway."

Now was not the time to talk about house elf rights. Not when she was supposed to be a pureblood – a Delacour. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed that Tom and another Slytherin boy were sitting down at the table next to them – which was two feet away from her.

"Right." Hermione answered, at a loss of what to say. She knew that Harry and Draco were behind her, avidly listening in.

"The Malfoy women lead a relaxed luxurious lifestyle." Abraxas continued. "They only have to give us an heir and organize events, dinner parties and dances."

Hermione stared at him. "Don't they work?"

"Work?" Abraxas' cheeks were tinged in red when he looked at her. He looked amused.

"Don't they _go_ to work?" She tried hard to stay calm.

"No, of course not." Abraxas looked at her funnily. "The Malfoy MEN go to work though – always in a high position, at the ministry of something like that."

At this moment, Slughorn walked in – his belly preceding him – and Abraxas fell silent. Hermione felt a tap on her back, as Slughorn greeted his class and Draco handed her a folded piece of paper.

Rolling her eyes, she opened it.

_Please don't contradict my grandfather again, Hermione, he still has these "old-fashioned" views on practically everything. We don't want to be suspicious – just like you said.  
>Want to meet up today? After hours, if you know what I mean ^^<br>Draco_

Oh yes, she knew what he meant.

Gingerly she took her quill and started writing when Tom – next to her – spoke quietly. "Miss Delacour, what are you writing?"

Hermione almost jumped a foot in the air when his warm breath tickled her ear. "Oh... uhm sorry."

"Put this away." Tom ordered, although he was glaring at Draco. "Or I will have to deduct points, Miss Delacour."

"Sorry." Hermione's cheeks were tinged in pink and she didn't dare look at him again.

"Today, we are going to brew Veritaserum." Slughorn announced, bouncing on his toes. "Who can tell me what it does?"

Simultaneously, two hands shot up at the same time. "Ah." Slughorn chuckled. "Miss Delacour, is it?"

Hermione nodded. "Veritaserum forces the drinker to tell the truth. It is clearer than water and when brewed correctly, three drops can make you spill your darkest secrets."

"Bravo!" Slughorn clapped his hands together, beaming. "I couldn't have described it better. 10 points to Slytherin."

Tom glared at her and Abraxas looked impressed. Big surprise, eh?

"You will both work with the partner next to you. Start – now!"

Hermione turned to her _partner_. "Have you already brewed Veritaserum before?"

Abraxas just stared at her. "No, of course not. Have you?"

"Yes." Hermione answered through gritted teeth. "So would you mind let me do the majority of the work?"

Of course.

Abraxas smirked. "Sure." he drawled. "If you promise me an outstanding."

"What do you think?" Hermione smirked back. "Would you get me the ingredients, please? So that you have contributed something at least."

When Abraxas sauntered off, Tom turned to her, his glorious face highly entertained. "I didn't know you had it in you, Miss Delacour." he smirked. "A feisty one."

Hermione chose to ignore him and instead smiled sweetly at Abraxas when he brought her the ingredients.

"You are so going down, Miss Delacour." Tom muttered, but Hermione didn't hear him.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

At the end of the lesson, only Hermione and Tom had managed the perfect clearer-than-water potion and Hermione was – predictably – invited to the infamous Slug Club. Harry and Draco still chuckled about that when they met a red-faced Hermione in front of the Charms Classroom.

"Why are you grinning?" she spat.

"Oh... nothing." Draco smirked. "Is our little Miss-know-it-all invited to good ol' Sluggies favourites? AGAIN?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Riddle is also part of the Slug Club. It would be a perfect opportunity to get to know him better." Hermione chose to ignore his snarky comment.

"Spare me that." Harry growled. "I would say, we just kill him and go back to the future."

"We can't do that!" Hermione was outraged. "Dumbledore specifically told us not to. Besides, Tom Riddle isn't evil – yet."

But a little voice in her head disagreed. He had already held the death eater meetings, hadn't he?

Hm, Hermione was confused and her head felt faint.

"Why don't you just go to the Halloween ball with him and snog him senseless?" Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Show him _love_, that kind of thing."

Hermione's eyes flew open when she registered what he had said. Growling, she pushed the image of Tom and her snogging out of her mind. Her face felt tomato-red when she answered. "Halloween ball?"

"Haven't you heard?" Harry asked surprised. "It was on the Slytherin notice board this morning. All the girls are going on and on about it."

"No, I haven't." Hermione mirrored his expression. "So are you saying, you think I should go with him? No way, Harry, this is taking it too far."

Draco, however, looked miffed and obviously jealous, but Harry nodded slowly. "If that's what Dumbledore wanted us to do – then yes. Go to the ball with him."

Hermione didn't believe her ears, and she hated to admit it, but Harry was actually right. "Shall I ask him?"  
>No, Harry, no, I don't want to ask him, Hermione thought desperately. Stupid mission. She'd rather go there with Draco.<p>

"No!" Draco said sharply. "We are in the forties. No woman would ask a man – he has to ask YOU."

"But he is not going to." Hermione rolled her eyes at the obvious.

"I think he has taken an interest in you." Draco frowned. "Understandable, though."

"Ugh." Hermione shivered, but not from the cold and not from feeling grossed out. "Besides, I don't feel like dancing with the Dark Lord. That's creepy." Her voice sounded unsure.

"You've just told us that he is _only_ Tom Riddle." Harry smirked. "Not _yet_ the Dark Lord."

Hermione glared daggers at him. "He is still creepy. Harry – don't wind me up! There must be another way."

To say that Draco's expression was pleased would be the understatement of the century. "In that case – "he looked pointedly at Harry before he turned to Hermione. "Would you like to go to the Halloween ball with me, Hermione?"

Smiling in relief, Hermione hugged him. "Yes, Draco, I would love to go there with you."

"We shouldn't tell anyone though." Harry said frowning. "Because I still think that Tom Riddle is interested in you..."

"Alright alright, I get it." Hermione groaned. "Everyone who is going to ask me to the ball will get the same answer: I'm already going with someone. I'm not going t name Draco's name, though. Happy?"

"Happy." Draco and Harry nodded in unison.

"However, I don't think, anyone is going to ask me anyway." Hermione shook her head. "Sorry to burst your bubble."

But Hermione Jane Granger was wrong.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

When she arrived back in the Slytherin common room, there was indeed a notice about the upcoming Halloween ball. A black-haired boy she had never seen before approached her warily; he seemed to be a year younger than her.

"Miss Delacour?" he asked timidly and Hermione turned towards him.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to the Halloween ball with me?" he asked his face beet red.

"Oh." Hermione blushed and immediately felt sorry for him. "I'm sorry; I'm already going with someone."

"Oh." the boy turned around and fled out of the portrait hole.

Three more boys asked her out – one of them was in Ravenclaw – and Hermione arrived at Lunch slightly harassed looking.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked horrified, when he saw Hermione's face.

"I've just fled – I mean, I've just left my fourth one standing there." Hermione murmured, aware that half the table was listening in.

"Your fourth what?" Draco had the audacity to ask.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes. "Our Hermione is popular. She has admirers who have asked her to the ball. Correct?"

Hermione nodded and Draco looked outraged. "That's just crazy!"

"Crazy?" Hermione turned to her "lover" furiously. "What do you exactly mean by that?"

"Miss Delacour?" A very familiar, but not pleasant voice interrupted her rant and Hermione turned around sharply. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"


	6. Chapter 6 Dippet's tradition

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 5:

**A/N: Just to make this clear: I picture Tom Riddle as the one who played him in Harry Potter 2 (Christian Coulson) and NOT the young one in HP 6! And Hermione as Emma Watson, obviously…. :) Here is chapter 6… enjoy…**

"_I've just fled – I mean, I've just left my fourth one standing there." Hermione murmured, aware that half the table was listening in._

"_Your fourth what?" Draco had the audacity to ask._

"_Isn't it obvious?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes. "Our Hermione is popular. She has admirers who have asked her to the ball. Correct?"_

_Hermione nodded and Draco looked outraged. "That's just crazy!"_

"_Crazy?" Hermione turned to her "lover" furiously. "What do you exactly mean by that?"_

"_Miss Delacour?" A very familiar, but not pleasant voice interrupted her rant and Hermione turned around sharply. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"_

On with the story:

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"I'm sorry, Mister Malfoy." Hermione simpered, putting on a smile – or at least she tried to. "I'm already going with someone."

Malfoy's face fell comically. "Oh... uhm..." He was speechless – Hermione had never seen a Malfoy speechless before.

"I'm sorry, but thank you for asking me." Hermione smiled at him, but felt sorry.

"It's okay." Malfoy turned around. "Hilda, would you like to go to the ball with me?"

A younger girl, Hermione had never noticed before, blushed heavily and accepted gratefully. She breathed a sigh of relief – that was settled then. But there was a question bothering her: Who was Tom Riddle going with? She had absolutely no idea. He actually didn't seem to be interested in ANY girls.  
>Maybe he was gay?<br>Hermione grinned inwardly at the thought – if he were gay, that would be a waste for the female world. Oops, where had that come from`?

Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eyes and noticed with a jolt that he was staring straight at her. Oh no. Was he already skilled at Legilimency?

Maybe, she should try it out. 'Who are you going with, Tom Riddle`? Hermione thought as hard as she could, but Tom Riddle remained quiet. Damn!

When she looked at him closer, she noticed that his usual smirk was absent and his handsome face looked part angry and part confused. Hermione was clueless – WHY did he look so... strange? So... jealous?

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

'Who is Hermione going with?' Tom thought when he and Mc Gonnagal made their way to the headmaster's office. The thought made him extremely angry. He wanted to crucio her date again and again... and again. Little did he know that this feeling was called jealousy.

"I trust, you two will hold the traditional speeches at the Halloween Dance?" Dippett said lazily.

"Of course." Tom answered with almost a bow. "We've already prepared our speech!"

"Wonderful! I knew it was right to appoint you as headboy, although some other teachers gave me a hard time for it." Dippett winked.

McGonnagal looked a bit pissed off that he hadn't included her in his praise, but she was used to that – Tom Riddle was always at the top.

"Thank you, headmaster." Tom said politely and couldn't help but smirk. It was probably Dumbledore, the old fool, who didn't want him. Dumbledore was sharper than he thought, obviously.

"I trust you two will be going together?" Dippett asked nervously.

WHHHHAT? Tom was abruptly pulled from his daydream about the new black book about Horcruxes which was lying in his dormitory, just waiting to be read. He couldn't wait to go back to the dorm and read it. "Uhm... together?" Tom asked alarmed at the thought of going there with _someone_. "I had actually planned to go alone." As usual.

Dippett laughed. "But you _are_ the heads. It is a tradition that they always go together."

"The headboy and headgirl always go to the ball together?" McGonnagal asked horrified, looking at Riddle with loathing. It was common knowledge that Gryffindors and Slytherins hated each other.

"Yes, of course." Dippett's face began to purple and he stood up. "This is my final word. Good night."

"Good night." the two students mumbled, both of them believing that they had the worst deal. If he had to go with a girl, it would definitely NOT be McGonnagal... but who would it be? Olive Hornby? No. Parkinson? A definite No-Go. Eileen Prince? Ugh. Hermione Delacour. Her face crept into his thoughts and he had to smile inwardly. Yes, Hermione Delacour would have been his perfect date. A shame that he had to go with the frickin headgirl of all people. A Gryffindor even.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Hand in Hand, Draco and Hermione made their way to the room of requirement. They had planned a cosy evening together; just the two of them. However, when they were on the third floor, they heard muffled voices and footsteps.

"Shht, there are voices." Hermione whispered, pulling her hand away from him.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked agitated.

"We don't want the whole school to know that we are... snogging and making out..." Hermione whispered her face as red as Ron's usually was. "I mean, it was your idea to keep it a secret... we've always wanted to ... Besides, with Tom out there... We are here on a mission, Draco."

"Fine fine." Draco groaned, but his face was green with jealousy.

What Hermione hadn't counted on was that it was indeed Tom.

"Good evening, Miss Delacour... Mister Lumiere." Tom said stoically. Mc Gonnagal was with him and Hermione hid a smirk. She looked absolutely hideous this evening. Her face was furiously red and blotchy, her forehead sweaty and her robes crumpled... to the contrary of the always perfect Riddle next to her who didn't even have a hair out of place.

"10 points from Slytherin." Mc Gonnagal stared directly at Hermione, an ugly look on her face. "It's past curfew."

"No, it's not." Tom and Hermione snapped at the same time. Hermione gave him a half-smirk which he returned to her big surprise. "Not yet, Mc Gonnagal." Tom pointed at the big clock on the wall opposite. "In five minutes though and so I think we should hurry up to get back."

"Good evening, Mc Gonnagal." Tom sneered and steered Hermione and Draco out of the hallway. But before they reached the door, he turned around; his face triumphant.

"Oh, and 20 points from Gryffindor for false information and unfair deduction of points." Tom laughed heartily and Draco and Hermione joined in.

"She hates Slytherins." Tom told them again when they reached the dungeons. "Just stay away from her; she's not worth the trouble."

"Okay." Hermione nodded while Draco kept quiet.

"Soooo..." Tom began and Hermione braced herself. "Do you already have a date for the ball?"

He knows anyway, Hermione thought furiously.

"Yes, I do." Hermione's face purpled, but she didn't elaborate. "What about you, Tom?"

Tom groaned theatrically. "Yes; Dippett has a belief that the two heads have to go together."

"Really?" Wide-eyed Hermione turned to the young man. "Why?"

"It's the tradition, obviously." Tom shrugged, but his face creased in worry. "I hate her as much as she hates me, though."

"What a pity." Hermione shook her head.

"I would rather have gone with someone else." Tom said quietly, but looking directly into Hermione's eyes and her heart beat faster. Uh oh.

"With who?" Hermione asked, trembling slightly. She had a feeling that whatever name he would say; this girl would be at the top of her "hate-list".

"Hem hem." Draco interrupted, pointing at the entrance. "We've reached the Slytherin common room." he almost snarled.

"Oh yes." Tom Riddle had obviously regained his typical manner. "Snake venom. Goodnight Miss Delacour, Mister Lumiere."

"Good night, Tom Riddle." Hermione said dejectedly. She sooo wanted to know who he wanted to take to the ball. Damn!

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"Eileen, I like this one very much." Hermione held up a dark red 40s dress.

Eileen wrinkled her nose in obvious distaste. "It doesn't go well with your hair." she murmured, her typical sullen look returned.

"Oh... I wasn't talking about me... I thought this would be good for you." Hermione answered.

"Oh." Eileen's brow cleared. "Yes, I think... nice.. I'll try it on." And she sauntered off to the changing rooms.

"Okay." Hermione and Eileen were buying dress robes in Hogsmeade which differed greatly from the future version. Some shops were missing, although Honeydukes, The three broomsticks and the Hogs Head were already there. Some other shops, though, (Which Witch) – a shop that was selling clothes to witches only and another shop for men (Wizard'(S)) were new and she didn't know them from her time. Handy, since she could buy her dress robes for the ball there and didn't need to go to Diagon Alley.

Lost in thought, she picked up a cream coloured long dress, with elegant flowery sleeves, low cut (but not too low) with golden trimmings. Wow, stunning.

"That's beautiful, Hermione." a voice answered and Hermione turned around.

"Thank you Eileen." she smiled, jerking back to the present. "I like your dress too. It absolutely suits you." Which it did – Eileen's black hair and pallid complexion almost glowed in combination with the red dress.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

When they left the shop, they noticed Tom and Abraxas just emerging from Wizard'(S). Abraxas spotted them first.

"Miss Delacour. Eileen." Abraxas greeted, a smirk on his face. "Buying your dress robes as well?"

Tom smiled as well, enhancing his already extremely handsome features. "Good evening, ladies, Miss Delacour, Eileen."

MISS DELACOUR again? Hermione was getting sick of being called MISS all the time and Abraxas knew her quite well now.

"Please call me Hermione." Hermione smiled at the two boys.

Abraxas immediately stepped forwards, his cocky grin returned. "Why thank you, HERMIONE. You can call me Abraxas."

Tom scowled for a second, before rearranging his facial features back into the polite headboy face. "Same with me, of course; call me Tom, Hermione."

"Alright." Relieved Hermione looked at the two boys, her face burning. She swiftly changed the topic to safer talk. "Would you please let me see what you bought?"

Eagerly – it seemed – the boys opened the carriers and inside were (oh surprise) two black suits which looked very similar, except for the ties: Abraxas' was dark green and Tom's silver (another surprise).

"What did you buy?" Tom asked in a friendly voice, looking intently at the two girls.

Grinning, Hermione opened her bag and Tom's eyes went wide. "Beautiful." he said approvingly, one eyebrow raised. "A pity that you aren't my date to the ball."

Oh, what did he just say? Hermione blushed profusely at such compliment and looked at her shoes. When she had taken a deep breath, she smiled back at Tom, who looked as if he regretted saying that compliment in the first place.

"Yes, a very nice dress." Abraxas smirked. "And your dress is also very lovely, Eileen. Who are you going with?"

To everyone's surprise (even Hermione's), Eileen's face purpled. "Terence Longbottom."

Longbottom?

"Longbottom?" Abraxas' eyes were bulging. "You are going there with a Hufflepuff, of all people?"

Hufflepuff?

Hermione was completely thrown. "You didn't tell me." she accused her friend. "Why?"

Eileen mumbled something. "Sorry, I didn't catch that." Hermione said.

"Well – I didn't tell anyone, because I didn't want to be made fun of." Eileen explained, looking at Abraxas with apologetic eyes.

"You could have anyone." Abraxas stormed. "Zabini, Goyle, McNair... why didn't you take anyone decent from Slytherin? Why a Hufflepuff?"

"He was the first one who asked me and he is quite good-looking." Eileen pouted. "And he is really nice."

"It's a disgrace to the Slytherin house." Tom said icily. "If you hadn't found a date, you could have asked me and I would have gotten you someone."

"Look..." Hermione decided to butt in. "It's not really important, is it? I mean, they are just going to a ball together."

"But this can lead to much more." Abraxas said disgruntedly. "With who are you going with anyway? I hope, it's not another Hufflepuff?"

Tom looked intently at her and Hermione averted her eyes. "Uhm... not important. You'll see then."

"But I'm curious." Abraxas persisted. "We can't have another Slytherin date a Hufflepuff."

"Well... he is not a Hufflepuff; he is a Slytherin." Hermione tried to sound soothing.

"But who is it?" Tom asked, giving her a strange look.


	7. Chapter 7 The dance

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 6:

"_Look..." Hermione decided to butt in. "It's not really important, is it? I mean, they are just going to a ball together."_

"_But this can lead to much more." Abraxas said disgruntedly. "With who are you going with anyway? I hope, it's not another Hufflepuff?"_

_Tom looked intently at her and Hermione averted her eyes. "Uhm... not important. You'll see then."_

"_But I'm curious." Abraxas persisted. "We can't have another Slytherin date a Hufflepuff."_

"_Well... he is not a Hufflepuff; he is a Slytherin." Hermione tried to sound soothing._

"_But who is it?" Tom asked, giving her a strange look._

On with the story:

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"You look absolutely stunning." Draco exclaimed when Hermione descended the stairs to the common room. He gave her a brief kiss on the lips. They were among the last ones who left for the dance; Hermione had wanted to avoid Tom at all costs. Still, there was no escaping from him in the Great hall. She didn't know why she wanted to avoid him though.

"Thank you." Hermione blushed. "And so do you, Draco."

"Well, the Malfoys are known for their good looks." Draco joked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just don't forget that you are a Lumiere now."

"Fine." Draco pouted as they made their way through the dark hallways to the Great Hall.

"I still can't believe that Riddle is going with McGonnagal; a Gryffindor of all people." Hermione smirked.

Draco sighed. "Obviously he is far from thrilled."

"I wouldn't be thrilled either, if I had to dance with mc Gonnagal." The two time-travellers laughed loudly at that.

"Hey, do you remember when Ron had to dance with the old version?" Hermione giggled. "In preparation for the Yule Ball?"

"Uhm what?" Draco was confused.

"Don't you rem..." but then Hermione's brain made click. "Oh, you didn't know it because you were in Slytherin. Mc Gonnagal showed us how to dance – before the Yule Ball in fourth year – and Ron had to dance with her. It was hilarious."

Draco started laughing hysterically. "Oh no... Weasel's face...I would have loved to have caught a glimpse of it. It must have been crazy."

"It was." Hermione grinned. "The Weasley twins never let him forget it." They were now in the entrance hall where people were still assembled looking for the partners from other houses.

Draco offered Hermione his arm. "Would you like to go inside, now?"

She took a deep breath. "Okay."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

The Great Hall was magnificent. Dimmed lighting, glittering walls, pumpkins floating everywhere, live bats and fairies. Several smaller tables were assembled in the hall, seating 8 people. Hermione had the feeling that several people were staring at her. "Where are we going to sit?" Hermione whispered, mortified.

Luckily, Draco was spared answering, as Harry almost glided towards them, wearing an elegant black tux with a white crisp linen shirt and a white tie.

"Wow." Hermione smiled at him. "I've never seen you look so dashing."

"Thank you. But I must admit you look rather stunning, yourself." Harry went red.

"Hey, Potter." Draco said through clenched teeth. "Enough with the chitchat. Have you saved us a seat?"

"Sure." Harry turned on his heel and walked to a table which was next to the table where Tom and Minerva were sitting with the school prefects.

Holy sh...!  
>Hermione almost stumbled when she caught sight of the young Dark Lord. He looked absolutely perfect. No Draco, no Harry and no Abraxas could compare. And especially no Ron and no Victor Krum. Hermione quickly closed her mouth when she noticed that she was actually staring open-mouthed at him.<p>

"This is Elladora Greengrass." Harry motioned towards his date who was already sitting at a half full table. "She is a Slytherin fifth year. Elladora, meet my sister Hermione and my friend..." Harry almost choked on the word. "Draco Lumiere."

Hermione shook hands with the relatively average looking girl, who had a beautiful smile though, and sat down next to a Ravenclaw boy she knew from her arithmancy class. When Draco sat down next to her, he introduced himself politely.

"My name is Ethan Goldstein." He shook hands with Draco who glared at him though. How friendly. Hermione could have rolled her eyes.

"Draco Lumiere." Draco ground out, eyeing the Ravenclaw distastefully.

Ethan was about to say something else, when Tom and Minerva stood up and the students fell silent immediately.

"Welcome to our annual Halloween Ball!" Tom said, smiling, or rather smirking down at the students in front of him. "It took the Headgirl and me – as well as the prefects..."

But Hermione couldn't take in a word he was saying. Her gaze rested on his perfectly coiffed hair (how she would love to run her fingers through it and untangle it into something wild), his stormy dark blue, almost grey eyes, which held so much depth, his white even teeth (almost as perfect as Fleur's), his full kissable lips. Her eyes travelled downwards. The black elegant tux he was wearing fit perfectly and Hermione briefly wondered what was beneath this.

She didn't notice, that they had sat back down again and that the table in front of her was filled with various delicious things. Only when Draco asked her: "Potatoes, Hermione?" did she snap back to the present.

"What was the matter with you?" Draco asked with a frown.

"Nothing." Hermione grumbled angrily, when she noticed that Tom was smiling to the girl next to him. "Just lost in thought."

She knew it was her task to befriend the Dark Lord; even seduce him. But would he even like her? Maybe, she wasn't his type. Or maybe she was. HE was her type, alright and she would love to get to know him better. But it was proven harder than she thought; especially with a jealous lover with platinum blonde hair.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Some time later on the dance floor:

A life swing band was playing and most of the Hogwarts students were dancing vigorously. Draco was a good dancer, Hermione was not surprised. Harry's two left feet were more endearing than embarrassing. She even had a dance with McNair, Zabini, Abraxas Malfoy and Ethan who all couldn't be compared to Draco; except maybe Abraxas.

"Meeting tomorrow at 5:00 pm in the room I showed you." Mc Nair, dressed immaculately in emerald green robes leant towards Draco conspicuously. "You'd do well to remember that, Lumiere. He doesn't tolerate tardiness, especially newcomers can't get away with it."

Draco nodded and when McNair turned away, Hermione turned to her date. "Excuse me. What was THAT about?"

To say that Draco looked ashamed would be an understatement of the century. Luckily a slow dance came up and Draco leant closer so that he could whisper. "Well... Tom asked me to be part of the followers... and I couldn't refuse."

"Of course you couldn't." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I think it's quite good, actually; so you can spy on them."

"That was my intention." Draco smiled one of his real smiles and Hermione melted. "And Scarheads..."

"What? Harry is also part of the death eaters?" Hermione asked, almost tripping over her own shoes. "Really?"

"Well, what did you expect? He is a Slytherin, too." Draco lowered his voice. "You should be glad that you are a girl; there are only boys in the group."

"Figures." Hermione mumbled.

"Trust me, It's better this way."

"Of course." Hermione scoffed. "So, will it be your first meeting?"

"Yes." Draco answered and his eyes suddenly went hard and cold as ice. Hermione sensed him, before she could actually hear his voice.

"Mister Lumiere." Tom said as politely as humanly possible. "May I cut in?"

Draco scowled, but couldn't refuse and therefore stepped aside. Tom immediately took Hermione's hand and her waist and smiled at her. Oooops; her heart was beating frantically; it would be a miracle if Tom couldn't hear it, even over the music. "Are you enjoying the dance so far, Hermione?"

"Very much." Hermione answered breathlessly. Stupid stupid stupid. Why did she have to be so breathless? "You?"

"Me too." Tom still smiled. "Although I would have preferred to have gone there with another partner. Pity."

Hermione turned away from his scorching gaze to the live group who were playing 40s music - some sort of slow swing – and noticed that they were only male. Not that it mattered... she just needed to get distracted from his closeness, his body heat and his ...

Tom leaned closer towards her, while still steering her. His hot breath tickled her ear and she felt goosebumps all over her body – NOT from fear. "They are called WizTyc." Hermione could hear his smile in his voice. "A wizarding group, obviously. Not my type; they are playing the same songs over and over again."

Wow. "That's what I thought too." Hermione smiled at her dancing partner. "Not very creative."

"Not really no."

"But then again; they've already been playing for an hour." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"But then, Glenn Miller and his orchestra can play for two and a half hours straight... playing only half of what they usually..." but Hermione interrupted him, surprised.

"You know Glenn Miller?"

Tom seemed uncomfortable; he had let something slip which wasn't intentional and he berated himself for it. "Yes, I do." came Tom's curt voice.

"I know him too." Hermione smiled at him. "He is really good!"

"You know him too?" Tom was surprised. "But he is a Muggle artist."

"I know." Hermione rolled her eyes. "AAAAAAND?"

"I thought... since you are a Delacour and a pureblood you wouldn't know these things..."

"Oh. My parents have brought us up with respect for the Muggle community. In fact, we visited museums, went out to restaurants, pubs and cafes, took muggle transport and went to the cinema and concerts... Glenn Miller was one of them." Hermione said very fast. She had to show him that the Muggle World wasn't all that bad. "I liked these trips to the muggleworld." Hermione went on. "They were something special. Besides, no one knew us there."

Tom grimaced; it almost looked like a smile. "Nice."

"How do YOU know about Glen Miller, then?" Hermione asked daringly and tried to play dumb. "Since you are a pureblood."

Tom didn't seem to want to answer at first, but then he shook his head. "Okay, Hermione, here is the thing... I'm a half blood."

Hermione tried to act surprised, which wasn't hard. She hadn't expected him to tell her.

"Please don't tell anyone." Tom couldn't keep the danger out of his voice, but Hermione smirked.

"Why should I tell anyone?" She shook her head. "Besides, what's so bad about being a halfblood?"

Tom answered through gritted teeth. "You are right; better than a mudblood."

"There is no need to use these expressions in front of a lady." Hermione scolded him and shuddered at the tone he used. "Besides, I've already told you; I don't care what blood status you have; we've mingled with the muggle world – and they are just like us... almost."

Tom said nothing, only looked at her appraisingly.

"Come outside with me." Tom said commandingly.

"Why?" Hermione looked for Draco, but unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen.

"It's stuffy in here." was Tom's easy answer.

"Could we get a drink first? I'm really thirsty." Hermione said quietly, looking up at him from below her lashes.

"Of course." Tom's polite manner kicked in again. He held out his arm and steered her away from the dancefloor towards the bar.

"What would you like? Some white wine?"

"Are we allowed to drink alcohol?" Hermione was surprised. In the future, the Yule Ball had only offered non-alcoholic beverages.

"Of course." Tom looked at her strangely. He smiled. "I'll take a butterbeer, if that makes you feel better."

"Okay, fine. I'll have a glass of white wine then." Hermione conceded.

"Hermione." A voice called out behind her, when Tom was ordering the drinks. Draco, Harry and Elladora were walking towards her. "We were looking everywhere for you." Draco said accusingly, glaring at Tom's back.

"We were on the dancefloor..." Hermione trailed off self-consciously, when Tom appeared with the drinks.

"Your wine, Hermione." he handed her the glass of wine and turned to Draco, an easy smirk on his handsome face. "I will take her outside to the gardens. No need to wait for her; I'll take good care of her."

Oooops. Hermione went beetred.

"What? She is my date!" Draco growled.

"She will accompany me outside, Lumiere." Tom said through clenched teeth. "Whether you like it or not."

"You came here with McGonnagal; I came here with Hermione." Draco spat. "So I will take her back to the dorms."

At that moment, Professor Merrythought walked by and Tom's face slipped into a polite mask. "Take her back, fine with me. All I am asking is to borrow her for 20 minutes for a walk outside. We do need to discuss a few things. Would you grant me that wish? I promise you, I'll bring her back in one piece."

Draco looked helpless and Harry obviously felt sorry for him. Probably for the first and last time of his life. "May we come with you, Mister Riddle? After all, we could also do with some fresh air."

"No, you may not. Enough. Hermione and I are going to go outside, because we need to discuss something ALONE. We'll meet you back here in 20 minutes." And with that he swept Hermione away; Hermione letting him.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. What will happen in the garden? Stay tuned :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Kisses and potions

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 7:

_Draco looked helpless and Harry obviously felt sorry for him. Probably for the first and last time of his life. "May we come with you, Mister Riddle? After all, we could also do with some fresh air."_

"_No, you may not. Enough. Hermione and I are going to go outside, because we need to discuss something ALONE. We'll meet you back here in 20 minutes." And with that he swept Hermione away; Hermione letting him._

On with the story:

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Neither Tom nor Hermione noticed that both of their drinks glowed silver for a fraction of a second.

What would he want to talk about now? Hermione was curious. Deeply curious. It didn't seem as if he were mad at her... to the contrary; he had been very pleasant this evening. Only a handful of students were outside as the air was very cold and Hermione involuntarily shivered in her short sleeved dress.

Tom, the gentleman of the 40s, noticed and put his jacket around her shoulders without being asked to, but Hermione had to admit, that she quite liked it. "Here... you are cold."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled up at him and took a sip from her wine. Hmm, delicious.

In silence they walked to the fountain which was half surrounded by rose-bushes and Hermione decided she couldn't take the silence any longer. She stopped walking and Tom stopped directly in front of her. Too close for her liking... but then not close enough. Hermione wanted to scream! What was the matter with her? She acted like a hormonal 13-year-old.

"Soo... what did you want to talk about?" She asked hesitantly, avoiding his gaze. They could still hear the music from the dance floor and it made Hermione calmer.

"Well..." Tom nervously drank from his beer but then thought better of it, bent down and unexpectedly took her hand. His hand was as cold as hers, but it was as if heat shot through their hands. Hermione felt her spine tingle.

"Actually, I would like to try something out." Tom whispered and Hermione noticed that his voice trembled slightly. "May I, Hermione?" He was so close now that Hermione could see his long lashes and every pore of his face.

"...Yes." Hermione whispered back so lowly, she wasn't even sure, he heard it.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"I will kill you, Potter, I will kill you with my bare hands!" Harry and Draco were in a deserted hallway and Draco was furiously strangling his enemy. He already had both hands around Harry's throat. "How dare you!"

Harry cowered in a corner – shielding his face from Draco's punches – and try to make him see sense. "Look, Malfoy, just let me explain and stop punching me or I will have to hex you!"

"How dare you destroy my date!" Draco yelled. "You stupid son of a..."

"Impedimenta!" Harry pointed his wand at his Slytherin comerade. "Stop it this instant. Just let me explain... I had a good reason to."

"It'd better be good..." Draco growled. "You'd better have a good reason why you slipped a love potion into Riddle's drink."

"It's not a love potion." The boy who lived shook his head. "It's actually a very new invention. It only let's the drinker fall in love _faster_ with the person he is meant to be with."

"But Riddle isn't meant to be with anyone and Hermione is meant to be with me." Draco growled out.

"If this is the case then the potion won't have any effect on either of them."

"You poured it in Hermione's drink as well?" Draco asked aghast.

"Of course. What if Riddle declares his love for her and she doesn't react?" Harry shook his head. "It isn't a love potion that lets you fall in love with SOMEONE; it's a potion that shows you who your second half is."

"You'll ruin my life, Potter!"

"You were never meant to marry Hermione."

That shut Draco up, but he tried a different track: "Dumbledore never asked us to use a love potion."

"It's not a love potion." Harry actually stamped his foot. "And now let's go into the gardens and find out if they are meant to be together."

"How will we do that? Riddle 'll kill us if we walk in on his first kiss." Draco said sarcastically.

"Invisibility cloak." Harry smirked as he slid if out of his pocket. "Let's go!"

"I still say, Hermione and Riddle are not meant to be together." Draco grumbled when Harry covered both of them with the cloak.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

And at that moment it happened.

Tom bent down and KISSED her. It was unlike any kiss, EVER. Neither Krum, nor Ron, not even Draco was as good a kisser as the future Dark Lord. His lips were soft but hard at the same time, warm but cold, night but day, Hermione didn't know how to describe the feelings that shot through her. She really felt as if she were in paradise or on cloud seven.

Slowly, very slowly, she inched nearer towards Tom and he pulled her even tighter towards him. His hands rested on her waist and her arms were around his shoulders, pulling him close. When Tom entered her mouth, Hermione couldn't suppress a moan. This was pure bliss!

She didn't know how long they kissed; she didn't know how long they stood there afterwards, wrapped around each other in each other's arms... it could have been years, it could have been seconds. All she knew was that she was extremely happy and never wanted this moment to end.

When Tom finally had the courage to speak, his voice was all husky. "Did you like it, Hermione? Did I startle you? I didn't mean to –"

"It's fine." Hermione smiled at him and silenced him with a kiss. "I liked it."

Tom grinned like a five-year-old on Christmas Day and hugged her tighter. "Thank you."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"That's just sick!" Draco said incredulously as he watched the pair in front of him. "Eeeurgh."

"Shhh... Malfoy..." Harry inwardly felt triumph. He had finally got Hermione and Tom to at least admit their feelings to each other. 'Thank you Fred and George for inventing this super potion.' But he also felt worried. Was it right to sell his best friend to the Dark Lord? Should he not have used the potion? Was Draco right and Dumbledore didn't want them to use it? So HOW did Dumbledore expect them to solve this? No, he shook his head. It was right. If they hadn't been attracted to each other the potion would have been useless anyway.

"Let's go to bed." Harry suggested tiredly.

"No way." Draco pointed at the couple. "They are kissing _again._"

Harry groaned. "AGAIN? Can't they just stop and go to bed? It's past midnight."

Draco covered his eyes. "I hate you Potter for doing this to me."

"You weren't even together."

"Who cares?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's getting late. Let's go inside." Harry said and surprisingly Draco nodded.

"Looks like I have to ask Elladora out on a date..." Draco said thoughtfully, but Harry punched his arm.

"Don't you dare to that!"

"I DO dare." Draco narrowed his eyes. "If you can destroy my date, I will destroy yours. That's the way, the mind of Slytherins work, Potter. If you want to survive in this house, you'd better learn it too – and fast."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Hermione was greeted with a grinning Harry and an icy, unresponsive Draco at breakfast. She had a feeling she knew why he was so cold and felt incredibly sorry for him. Guilty. She had been his date, after all. But still... Tom and she had felt so real... as if they really belonged to each other. Hermione wondered, if he felt the same?

She was tired and yawned, holding her hand in front of her mouth. Draco glared at her and stood up without a word. "Oh no..." she groaned. "Did he see us yesterday?"

Harry nodded. "And so did I. I have to admit, I like it. That's exactly what Dumbledore wanted."

Hermione still felt incredibly awkward. "But I was Draco's date."

"You aren't even together. You were only friends with benefits..." Harry shook his head. "Don't ask me – I'm not good with these things. All I know is that you did the right thing."

"I'm not sure." Hermione moodily picked at some fruits.

"By the way... here he comes."

"Who?" Hermione had the idiocy to ask – and lifted her head – and she was met with a pair of incredibly dark blue eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat. Bloody perfect. Exactly the person she wanted to see. Or not. Not right now at least.

Tom gave her a short smirk and sat down next to Orion who was about ten seats away from her.

Confused, Hermione turned to Harry. "What do you think is going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked alarmed.

"After the kiss, I mean." Hermione wanted to laugh at his aghast expression. "Will he want me as his girlfriend? Would I even want him?"

"Shouldn't you ask this yourself and him?" Harry's face resembled a tomato. "Besides, I'm not good with advice in this area."

"Clearly." Hermione took a mouth full of bread. "I'll head off to arithmancy then. No Tom there." she winked. "No Harry and no Draco either. Pure bliss."

"Oh shut up." Harry joked.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Hermione's heart beat quicker at the thought of Tom. What would really happen now? Was it just a kiss for Tom? A one-off? Or more? What did he expect? What did he want? She didn't even know what SHE wanted!

"Mooorning." Ethan yawned, sitting down next to her. "Slept well?"

"Uhm... just not enough." Hermione smiled at him. "Did you enjoy the dance yesterday?"

"A lot. Pity that we don't have dances more often."

Hermione couldn't agree with him, so she said nothing.

"Our headboy seemed pretty smitten with you, even though you went there with Lumiere." Ethan said out of the blue and grinned. "Quite the popular one you are."

"What do you mean?" Hermione's pulse quickened and she felt cold sweat on her forehead.

"What I mean is that Tom Riddle couldn't take is eyes off you."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Tom – though Hermione didn't know that of course – had similar thoughts. 'Was ist just a one-off for her? Would she want more?'

But more importantly, he felt disgusted with himself. He had let his feelings got the better of him. He had given in to his feelings which were normally buried deeply. He was about to become the Dark Lord and consequently Dark Lords weren't supposed to have girlfriends – they were only a waste of time, a waste of money and a waste of power. Tom promised himself that he would never show his feelings again and that he wouldn't talk to Hermione Delacour ever again.

But the thought of it made him depressed. He already bloody missed her! He knew he needed to see her, talk to her, _kiss _her even.

He looked at his watch. 'Still another 20 minutes before class ends.' Why had he taken Care of Magical Creatures again? He'd rather had Arithmancy now – then he could have been with Hermione instead.

Tom shot a covert glance at her brother sitting two seats away. He probably knew everything about their kiss; he was sure, Hermione had told him, but strangely enough, he didn't seem to mind. Tom was pleased; he was so sure that Harry would make a scene, but he had obviously underestimated him. Harry wasn't the stupid squib either; Tom was surprised at how much Harry knew about unicorns.

"We are going to end class early today." the teacher announced. "I have a meeting with the headmaster."

When the class filed out, Tom made his way to the arithmancy classroom. He had no idea why and he had absolutely no clue what he was going to say to her when he saw her. And then the bell rang and he heard the students bustling around and a babble of talk break out. When would Hermione come out? Tom waited and tried to look like the relaxed headboy he usually was.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Hermione took her time. Potions wouldn't be starting in another ten minutes and she had more than enough to go there. When most of the Ravenclaws were already gone, she leisurely made her way out of the door – and almost had a heart attack.

HE stood there – tall and handsome, like a greek god; his hair as perfectly unruffled as always, his ironed tie and clean robes standing out from Ethan's. His headboy badge gleamed – and so did his face.

She got lost in his eyes and managed a weak smile. How should she react? He had caught her unawares – she hadn't expected him here; she had expected him in potions... in ten minutes... not sooner in front of the arithmancy classroom.

"Hello Hermione." Tom said softly, a smile playing his _oh so kissable _lips. "Can I walk you to potions?"


	9. Chapter 9 Doing it wrong

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 8:

_Hermione took her time. Potions wouldn't be starting in another ten minutes and she had more than enough to go there. When most of the Ravenclaws were already gone, she leisurely made her way out of the door – and almost had a heart attack._

_HE stood there – tall and handsome, like a greek god; his hair as perfectly unruffled as always, his ironed tie and clean robes standing out from Ethan's. His headboy badge gleamed – and so did his face. _

_She got lost in his eyes and managed a weak smile. How should she react? He had caught her unawares – she hadn't expected him here; she had expected him in potions... in ten minutes... not sooner in front of the arithmancy classroom._

"_Hello Hermione." Tom said softly, a smile playing his oh so kissable lips. "Can I walk you to potions?"_

On with the story:

"Yes… thank you." Hermione stuttered when Tom took her arm and they set off.

"Sooooo…." Hermione saw Tom swallow noticeably. "Did you have fun in arithmancy?"

He mentally kicked himself and Hermione tried hard not to smirk – Tom RIDDLE getting all flustered – how cute and not dark-lordish at all. She was warming up to him – which would make her task so much easier.

"I wouldn't really call it FUN, but it was quite interesting." Hermione blushed. "What about you? Did you have FUN in Care of magical creatures?"

Tom shook his head. "Well… no. It was utterly boring."

He and Hermione shared a smile.

After a lengthy pause, Tom cleared his throat. "Nice weather." Tom helplessly gesticulated out of the windows. It was raining.

"Uhm… yes." Hermione said flustered. "Very British."

Tom laughed and Hermione joined in; their awkwardness finally broken. They had finally reached the front of the potions classroom where more students than usual were assembled. "So much for smalltalk." he said grudgingly. "Look, Hermione, what happened yesterday…."

Hermione's heart beat faster. What was he going to say? Was he going to say he regretted it? The thought made her incredibly disappointed.

"I have to admit – "but Tom was interrupted by Slughorn's noisy arrival.

"Oho!" said the teacher good naturedly. "Today I have a shared class with Sixth AND Seventh years. OHO! I almost forgot."

Stupid stupid stupid. Hermione wanted to kick him. What did Tom want to say? But it seemed that Tom had lost his nerve. She would try to make him tell her later, then.

"Really? I didn't know that we had a shared class today." Hermione instead looked at Tom, surprised. She had never shared a class with another year before. This was bound to be interesting.

"He mentioned something about a project." Tom groaned. "And obviously we have it with the seventh years."

Obviously.

The students all stood around the teacher's desk looking apprehensive. Slughorn bounced – as always – on the balls of his feet. "Our project will last one week. During this week you will have to invent a potion against several illnesses at once – a potion that doesn't exist. Yet."

Hermione raised her eyebrows furtively – this sounded like an interesting challenge. The students exchanged glances – some terrified, some excited. Harry and Draco rolled their eyes in despair.

"I will put you into groups of three." Slughorn continued. "In every group, there is at least one student from each year."

Duh. Hermione could have rolled her eyes, but thought better of it.

"Mister Riddle, Miss McKinnon, Mister Dwight."

Hermione watched Riddle walk over to a pretty seventh year Ravenclaw girl and felt her insides clench. She didn't feel jealous – no – but she would have liked to be in the same group. Also, Tom still needed to tell her something. Grr. She was so lost in possibilities what he was going to say, that she gave a little jump when her name was called.

"Miss Delacour, Mister Henly, Mister Lovegood."

Two seventh years, Hermione didn't know. Goodness. She looked around the class and spotted a rather handsome young man who was making his way towards her.

"Hello, I'm Quentin Henly." the Slytherin seventh year grinned at her and gave her a cocky wink. He looked quite good, Hermione had to admit. He had dark brown hair styled in an elaborate high-maintenance way, beautiful almond shaped dark green eyes and very pretty lips.

"I'm Hermione Delacour. Nice to meet you." Hermione said unnecessarily.

"Nice to meet you too." Quentin gave her a once-over and nodded appreciatively. "You don't sound French, though."

"I'm part English." Hermione lied.

"Are you?" Quentin didn't seem too interested. "At least you are a pureblood."

Of course, THAT was all that mattered, Hermione thought sarcastically.

"Now – everyone – get to work!" Slughorn exclaimed happily. "Choose a table and start your work. You can use everything from the store cupboard."

Swiftly, she followed Quentin to the nearest table which was – unfortunately – directly next to the one occupied by Tom's group. "Where is Lovegood?" Quentin asked Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged. "Lovegood is a Ravenclaw, isn't he – so why should I know?"

"You are right – you couldn't. I am glad that you are also in Slytherin, by the way." Quentin smirked and winked at her. "We don't have too many girls in Slytherin and not one of them is as stunning as you."

Hermione blushed and wanted to say thank you when she saw Tom saunter over to them. Although, he was a year below them, Quentin seemed to shrink away from him. It was another sign of how much power Tom already held.

"Henly!" Tom barked with so much venom that Hermione looked baffled. "Stop flirting and get to work. I might be in Slytherin too, but I am still headboy and can deduct points."

Quentin sank down in his chair. "Alright." he said meekly, neither meeting Tom's nor Hermione's eyes.

Ah. Hermione understood. Quentin was probably one of Tom's followers, ALTHOUGH he was a year older. Fascinating, the way Tom had the power all to himself. Fascinating, but terrifying at the same time.

Not only did Tom dislike the way Quentin flirted with Hermione. _Draco_ also kept shooting covert glares at the pair. He was paired up with a fellow sixth and a seventh year and didn't seem too happy with his partners.

"Now, let's get to work, Quentin." Hermione said briskly, opening her potions book. "Any ideas?" She looked over at her partner who shook his hair out of his face.

Predictably, Quentin shook his head. "No. You?"

"No. So I would suggest we first try to find out what our potion should try to cure. Alright?"

Quentin nodded unenthusiastically. "Fine, Hermione."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" Hermione asked, trying to control her hands shaking, when Tom and she left the potions class for lunch. On the one hand, she was curious, but on the other hand, she dreaded his answer. He was probably going to tell her that their kiss had been a mistake and that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. It made her incredibly sad.

"Well…" Tom's handsome face blushed. "You know about yesterday…. what did you think about it?"

"Hermione!" Draco yelled, running towards her, Harry puffing behind him. "We have to talk to you! Now! Urgently."

"Why?"

"Please Tom, if you would excuse us." And Harry had swept her away without another word.

"What about our mission?" Hermione said incredulously as soon as they were out of earshot. "I was talking to Tom in case you haven't noticed."

"That's exactly the point!" Draco said, his eyes bright. "You are doing it wrong! You are seducing the wrong guy!"

"WHAT?" Hermione looked baffled. "Didn't Dumbledore say, that we should teach Tom how to love?"

"He was probably right, but there is a bigger problem. Abraxas has just told Orion and we happened to listen in on their conversation." Harry said breathlessly. "Abraxas and Tom are BOTH trying to win you over. If Tom wins, he is going to kill Draco's grandfather. If Abraxas wins, then TOM HAS TO BOW DOWN TO ABRAXAS."

"Kill him?" Hermione was frightened.

"Yes." Draco rolled his eyes. "But not if we play our cards right."

"You mean, if I choose Abraxas, then Tom will not be the Dark Lord?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Exactly." Harry looked relieved that he didn't have to explain everything. "So, STOP everything you have with Riddle and get to know Abraxas better."

"I don't know." Hermione said unenthusiastically. "You want me to snog Draco's grandfather?"

"That's disgusting." Draco helpfully put in, earning a death glare from Harry.

"Indeed." Hermione wrinkled her nose. "But don't you think, Abraxas is going to be the next dark lord, then?"

"Not my grandfather." Draco said decisively. "He doesn't have the guts."

Hermione looked rather concerned. She DIDN'T want to seduce Abraxas; she wanted to have TOM RIDDLE, the HOT HEADBOY! Hanging her head, she turned away from her two friends. "I'm not hungry anymore. You go on without me."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

TOM & ABRAXAS; SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM

"I think, I have found someone I can practice the killing curse on." Tom whispered maliciously at Abraxas who was sitting on a sofa in the common room, staring into the fire.

"The three weeks are not over yet." Abraxas grunted, without even looking up. "And I promise you, I'll get her into bed faster than you can say Malfoy is the best."

"Incredibly funny." Tom scowled and turned on his heel.

He exited the Slytherin common room and kicked a wall in frustration. He suddenly had a strange feeling; he didn't want to get the girl into bed just because of a competition with Malfoy; he had actually started to really care for her.

And this thought disturbed him.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Hermione finally dragged herself out of bed and slowly made her way down the stairs. She had to get to her afternoon classes and didn't feel like it. The news that she had to seduce Abraxas instead of Tom didn't appeal to her at all.

'That's why we came here.' a voice told her in her head. 'That's our mission! When we are back in the future, I can choose whoever I like."

However, she almost lost her good will when she spotted HIM sitting there and obviously waiting for her. "Hermione."

Abraxas smiled charmingly at her. "May I accompagnie you to class?"

No, you may not.

Hermione tried to smile and took his arm, which he had offered her. "Yes, Abraxas, thank you. I have charms next."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

THE FUTURE; DUMBLEDORES OFFICE; RON AND DUMBLEDORE

"You lied!" Ron pointed a finger at his favourite headmaster. "You sent Harry and Hermione back without telling me."

"And young Draco." Dumbledore amended.

"Who?" Ron seemed confused.

"Draco… Draco Malfoy…" Dumbledore said slowly. "Don't you know him?"

"I've never known any Draco…" Ron said thoughtfully. "But I know a Valentina Malfoy."

"Valentina?" Dumbledore's voice was alarmed. "No Draco? Are you playing with my mind, Ron?"

Ron, however, looked alarmed as well. "No, headmaster. Are you playing with my mind?"

"No, I can assure you…" A knock sounded on the door and Dumbledore and Ron jumped.

"Come in, please." Dumbledore said pleasantly, but his face went white in the next second. Ron screamed in terror and dived under Dumbledore's table.

"Abraxas?" Dumbledore asked, perplexed.

Said person shook his head. "They don't call me Abraxas any more." he leered. "It's The Dark Lord."

"You are still Abraxas to me." Dumbledore said, a faint smile gracing his lips.

"After all my killings? Torturing muggleborns? After trying to be the most powerful wizard alive?" Abraxas asked sneering.

"I'm afraid that's the problem with old teachers." Dumbledore answered, but inside his mind was whirring. 'Why is Abraxas the new dark lord? Why doesn't Draco exist? Why a Valentina, instead? What about Tom Riddle? Why doesn't Ron remember the other future and I do? WHAT THE HELL ARE HERMIONE; HARRY AND DRACO DOING WRONG?`'

"I actually came here to ask you a favour." Abraxas went on, ignoring the quivering Ron under Dumbledore's table. "I've lost my wife. Can you help me find her?"

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

THE PAST; HERMIONE AND ABRAXAS; TRANSFIGURATION WITH DUMBLEDORE

"I've always had problems mastering this charm." Abraxas said sullenly. They were working in pairs on human transfiguration. Hermione had already turned Abraxas' hair bright pink and back to his usual white blonde, but Abraxas was still struggling.

"You are saying the incantation wrong." Hermione told him. "It's vaLIna, not valiNA.!

Harry and Draco who were sitting at the table next to them were sniggering loudly, but Hermione ignored them and smiled at Abraxas. "Try it again. You can do it!"

She didn't notice Tom shooting them a dark glare.

Abraxas nodded and turned back to her. "vaLIna!" he brandished the wand at her hair. "WOW!" he said, his eyes glittering.

"What do I look like?" Hermione asked. "Oh this is stupid." She conjured at mirror and stared at it. "Very well, Abraxas; I look absolutely hideous." Abraxas had turned her hair emerald green. "Turn it back please."

"vaLIna." Abraxas said, now confident, but Hermione's face fell when her hair was red.

"Turn it back to my dark blonde!" she hissed.

"vaLIna." Dark brown with silver streaks.

"Horrible! Abraxas, do something!" Hermione shrieked.

Abraxas, his face pale, brandished his wand again. "vaLIna." Baby boy blue hair was all Hermione saw when she looked into the mirror. Unfortunately, it wasn't a spell, you could use on yourself, so Abraxas had to turn it back. Or Dumbledore. Or someone else. Main thing was that she didn't want to be stuck with a rainbow coloured hairstyle.

"I'm warning you." Hermione growled. "Turn it back now!"

Half the class was now watching them, but Hermione didn't care. Abraxas, however, was flustered.

"vaLIna." And it turned Hermione's hair into a bright pink. Really, she felt like weeping.

"vaLIna." A dark, attractive voice, sounding bored. Hermione didn't have to turn her head to know that it was Tom. Her heart ached. And her hair was back to normal again.

She turned around and smiled a brilliant smile at him. "Thank you, Tom. You are a life-saver."

Abraxas looked thoroughly disgruntled at this.


	10. Chapter 10 truths, truths, more truths

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 9:

"_I'm warning you." Hermione growled. "Turn it back now!"_

_Half the class was now watching them, but Hermione didn't care. Abraxas, however, was flustered._

"_vaLIna." And it turned Hermione's hair into a bright pink. Really, she felt like weeping._

"_vaLIna." A dark, attractive voice, sounding bored. Hermione didn't have to turn her head to know that it was Tom. Her heart ached. And her hair was back to normal again._

_She turned around and smiled a brilliant smile at him. "Thank you, Tom. You are a life-saver."_

_Abraxas looked thoroughly disgruntled at this._

On with the story:

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Her transfiguration partner had asked Hermione out for a drink in the kitchens and now here she was with Abraxas who was telling her a long-winded story about a luxury yacht, his parents had bought. "And can you believe it – they had redecorated everything in red and gold and…" She was getting drowsy from the butterbeers and from his droning voice, when the door suddenly opened and Hermione jumped.

It was none other than Abraxas' grandson and his newly made "friend" since they had arrived in the past, the golden boy. Harry was clearly uncomfortable, but Draco looked fierce.

"What are you doing here?" he bellowed at Hermione without preamble, glaring at his grandfather.

"I was enjoying a nice and relaxing drink with Abraxas until _you_ decided to butt in." Hermione replied mock-sweetly.

Draco went red and Abraxas laughed cruelly. "Well done, Hermione." he said approvingly. "The question is, however, what are YOU doing here, Lumiere?" he was smirking broadly.

"I was didn't know you were here – or I wouldn't have come – I can't stand your smell." Draco replied acidly.

Against his will, Harry smiled.

"Think it's funny, do you, Delacour?" Abraxas stood up, glaring at the black-haired boy.

"No… not really." Harry chuckled. "But …."

"Come on, Hermione!" Abraxas tore at Hermione's hand. "Let's go! They are not worth our time."

Hermione wanted to say something apologetic to Harry and Draco, but Abraxas had already swept her away, before she could actually decide WHAT she was going to say. Furthermore, she had to play her act well, if she had to seduce Abraxas.

Abraxas was still seething when they made their way down the dungeons.

"You don't smell." Hermione said gently squeezing his hand. "Draco only said that to have a go at you."

Abraxas huffed. "He could have said something else. Anything else."

"I know you don't smell." Hermione smiled. "In fact, I really like your cologne."

"You do?" Abraxas' eyes lit up.

Well, not as good as Tom's obviously, but it was a start. Better than Ron's at least, though he never wore any anyway.

"Yes, it's really nice." Hermione said honestly.

They had reached the Slytherin common room entrance and Abraxas turned to Hermione. She had a feeling that she knew what was coming. "I had a really nice time tonight, thank you, Hermione."

"Me too." Hermione blushed at his compliment. "Thank you too."

"Can I kiss you?" Abraxas asked hoarsely, looking into Hermione's eyes with longing.

"Yes." Hermione whispered.

Part of the seduction plan.

And then Abraxas kissed her. She closed her eyes and – to her disgust – pictured someone else kissing her. Someone with black hair. She clearly remembered when Tom had kissed her and unconsciously compared it to Abraxas. Hermione had to admit that Tom was the clear winner. She forced Tom's image out of her mind and concentrated on Abraxas again. 'Mission Mission Mission!' Hermione shouted in her head. Indeed, Abraxas was _quite_ a good kisser, an _experienced _one. He held Hermione's waist and she had slung her arms around his shoulders. As if on autopilot, Hermione responded to his kiss and just when she started to enjoy it (a bit), the door of the Slytherin common room banged open.

The couple guiltily jumped apart and Hermione's heart stopped beating for a second.

It was Tom in all his glory. His headboy badge was gleaming, his hair parted to the side, his robes immaculately pressed and clean. Hermione inwardly drooled at the sight of him. Why oh why couldn't she seduce the headboy instead? Abraxas was quite handsome, yes, but compared to Tom, he looked plain and boring.

A muscle was working in his jaw when he saw the pair in front of him. Had he seen them? Hermione dearly hoped not. "Good evening." he said icily. "What are doing in the hallways at this time of the night?" He turned his scorching gaze to Abraxas who seemed to shrink.

The silence was deafening.

"May I talk to you?" Tom said dangerously lowly, addressing Abraxas again.

Talk? Oh no. That didn't sound good.

Hermione shivered.

Abraxas nodded slowly. "Hermione… it was a nice evening with you. Thank you so much for your company."

What could she do? Tom looked ready to kill and Hermione suddenly felt scared for Abraxas.

"Good night, Hermione." Tom said decisively, almost forcing Hermione into the Slytherin common room. "If I see you outside again, I'll deduct every single point from our House."

"But…" Hermione stammered, but Tom cut her off.

"Good-bye, Hermione." His eyes gleamed red for a second and the door swung shut into her face. She turned around and saw a couple of boys sitting in front of the fire, but no one looked her way. Perfect. She wouldn't, she couldn't just leave Abraxas unprotected.

Smiling grimly, Hermione disillusioned herself and stepped out of the door. What she hadn't counted on was that Tom and Abraxas were still outside.

To her horror, Tom looked right at her. "This is getting beyond ridiculous." he said coolly, waving his wand at Hermione, removing the disillusionment charm.

Ooops. Hermione blushed scarlet at having been caught.

"Mc Nair." Tom bellowed loudly. "Accompany Miss Delacour back to her dorm, please."

"Let's go, Malfoy." Tom said shrewdly and turned away from her.

"Hermione." Mc Nair smiled at her, which didn't reach his eyes.

"Mc Nair." Hermione said defeated, following him into the common room. "You don't need to take me to my dorm, I can walk myself."

"But The Da- but Tom said…" Mc Nair began anxiously.

"I got the message, Mc Nair. I'm supposed to stay in my dorm and I will. No need to wet yourself." Hermione growled and turned on her heel.

What was Tom going to do to Abraxas? Hermione suddenly felt sick. If Tom killed Abraxas, then Draco would never be born… the thought was unbearable. She stuffed her fist into her mouth to prevent her from screaming out loud.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"What did you think you were doing?" Tom asked his most loyal follower coldly. He had ushered Abraxas into a deserted classroom and the Malfoy boy was shivering from fear. Tom was circling Abraxas like a predator, his wand pointing at Abraxas' chest. Unfortunately, Tom had already disarmed him and Abraxas almost felt naked without his wand.

"Answer me! Or do you want another dose of crucio?"

"No, My Lord." Abraxas answered shakily. "I kissed Hermione."

"Why?"

"Because I like her." Abraxas almost sobbed.

"You know we had a deal?" Tom said slowly, his eyes slits.

"Whoever gets her into bed first will be the next Dark Lord." Abraxas answered immediately.

"I never said I would play fair!" Tom laughed his high cold laugh and Abraxas screamed when another dose of crucio hit him.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"Someone's screaming." Draco said, looking at Harry with wide eyes. They were on their way back from the kitchens to the common room and Draco didn't feel very well after these screams. They almost pierced his soul and he wanted to run away.

"Let's investigate." the Gryffindor boy said bravely.

"What? No!" Draco looked absolutely terrified and looked at Harry as if he was crazy – which he probably was. "That's not our problem… Let's go back to our common room."

"Draco, it's coming from over there… from the classroom on the right." Harry said eagerly. Without further ado, he pushed the door open and was met with a scene, he was not likely to forget soon. Abraxas was on the floor, writhing with pain and screaming his lungs out. Tom was towering over him, putting him under the crucio again and again, his eyes gleaming red and a sadistic smile on his face.

Harry and Draco gasped in unison and Tom turned around, momentarily distracted and removed the spell at once. "What are you doing here?" he said rudely, not bothering to put his mask back on; surely Draco and Harry had already seen him using an unforgiveable.

"We… we heard voices." Harry swallowed in fear.

"Get your head examined, then." Tom spat arrogantly. In the background, Abraxas was slowly stirring.

"Somebody was screaming." Harry went on bravely, or rather stupidly. "We came to investigate."

"You are not to repeat what happened, Delacour. The same is for you, Lumiere." Tom's face was now only inches from their faces, glowering at them. "If you do, I'll know it was you and you'll be in the same condition as our friend Malfoy here." he smiled sinisterly. "Or worse."

In the background, Abraxas slowly got up, straightened his robes and picked up his wand which was lying on the floor.

"I promise." Harry and Draco said dully and in unison.

"Very well…" Tom went on. "But - …"

"Crucio!" a different voice shouted.

Abraxas.

The red spell had hit Tom.

For the first time of his life, Tom was hit with the crucio. It hurt. It really really hurt. A lot. Tom's knees gave away and he sank down on the floor, writhing in pain and screaming his lungs out.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

THE FUTURE

"Your wife?" Dumbledore asked shrewdly. "Who is this?"

Abraxas stared at his former teacher with blatant surprise. "You don't know, Dumbledore?" Abraxas asked incredulously.

"I' sorry, it must have slipped my mind."

"Hermione, of course." Abraxas rolled his eyes.

"Hermione… Delacour?" Dumbledore asked after a heartbeat.

"Well – yes. Although she is called MALFOY now, obviously." Abraxas rolled his eyes. "I repeat: they call me the new dark lord and not because I show mercy or am such a nice person; it's because I mean business." Abraxas straightened up. "You either help me or you'll meet the same sticky end as the Potters' who unfortunately were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Abraxas smiled sinisterly. "It's not like you have a choice anyway. Our family friend is Fenrir Greyback. Does that name ring a bell? Should you not help me with my task, Fenrir might just visit you and your pupils.""

Ron who was still cowering under the desk, whimpered.

"I prefer not to get associated with that vermin." Dumbledore looked shocked. "I'm rather angry that you let him loose on your family. Doesn't he specialize in children? How old is your daughter Valentina?"

Abraxas sneered. "He would never dare touch a Malfoy. He steers clear of Valentina. He'd better. Now, don't change topics so fast. What do you say, Dumbledore? Help me or a visit from Fenrir?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Fine. I'll help you. But under one condition…"

When the Dark Lord was finally gone, Ron crept out from under the table, shivering from head to foot and almost smiling at Dumbledore. "I'm really relieved… I thought for a moment there, the Dark Lord was about to say Hermione Granger."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

THE PAST

Tom was still writhing on the ground, screaming and begging Abraxas to stop. Draco was shocked to the core and even Harry didn't know what to say. They just stood there, gaping.

"Finite incantatem." A female voice yelled, breaking the spell.

Tom just lay there panting and Abraxas hung his head in shame.

"I'm disappointed in you, Malfoy." Mc Gonnagal said shaken, her shoes click-clacking into the room.

"How dare you use a spell to hurt other people?" Mc Gonnagal looked around at Harry and Draco. "What spell did Abraxas use? I came in too late to actually hear it."

"You…. you didn't know what spell he used?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Why should I?" Mc Gonnagal seemed unperturbed.

"Care to tell me, Mister Delacour?" she asked shrewdly.

"Uhm… no." Harry didn't look at anyone. "I don't know the spell."

"Well…anyway." Mc Gonnagal looked at her wristwatch. "Time to visit the headmaster; it's after hours and you were dueling. Gryffindor will be in the lead again; you'll be losing more than a hundred points from Slytherin. Riddle, Malfoy – Aaaand you two – follow me, please."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"Miss Mc Gonnagal, it's almost midnight. I would like to sleep." Dippett moaned but ushered them into his office. "It'd better be something important."

"Oh, it is." Mc Gonnagal said briskly, shoving a disheveled Abraxas and almost-dishevelled Tom into the office. "I caught these two dueling – but _really_ dueling. After hours in an empty classroom. And these two…" she gave Harry and Draco a push "were there watching, doing nothing."

"Oh no." Dippett laughed good-naturedly, although there was nothing humorous about this situation. "Tom, myboy, were you showing Abraxas how to duel? Very well – 20 points to Slytherin."

Mc Gonnagal gaped like a fish. The four Slytherins smirked at each other – even Tom and Abraxas shared a look of triumph. "Excuse me?" she said incredulously, but Dippett ignored her.

"Although why you were doing it after hours is a riddle for me… Haha…" Dippett laughed at his own joke. "Whatever, though, you are headboy, Tom, so you are allowed. Now off to bed you go."

Incredulously Mc Gonnagal glared at the boys when they exited the office. "I hate you. I hate Slytherins. ALL of them." And with that she stamped off.

It was silent for a long time and the four students just looked at each other. "My Lord…" Abraxas began after a long while. "I am so sorry. I didn't know why I used that spell on you. It just came over me. I was really really angry at you, because YOU used it on ME for absolute no reason."

"There was a reason – I mean, I can understand that you wanted revenge, Abraxas, but this spell –"

Tom was interrupted by another female voice.

"That's despicable." It was Hermione standing there in just a nightgown, shivering.

"Why are you still up?" Draco asked surprised.

"I was worried about everyone." Hermione said sadly. "And it seems I was right to worry."

"What do you know?" Tom asked icily.

"EVERYTHING." she screamed enraged. "Mc Gonnagal told me everything, because I was looking for you everywhere. And I might not be headgirl, but I'm not as daft as her, I know that you used the crucios. Both of you."

Abraxas and Tom looked down.

"And I know another truth: both of you were trying to win me over; it was a challenge." Hermione went on, glaring at the two people responsible. "I don't like the way you behaved towards each other, so I'm going to tell you something:"

Slowly she walked over to Abraxas and Tom; her face only inches from theirs. "I'm not going to choose _any_ of you. I'm not going to play this game any longer. I'm out. That was it. You both had your chance but you blew it."

She turned on her heel and said in a very final sort of voice: "Good night."

When Hermione was gone, Tom punched the wall in frustration and Abraxas groaned: "What did she just do? Who in their right mind would turn down a Malfoy?"

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**


	11. Chapter 11 Date or no date

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 10:

"_And I know another truth: both of you were trying to win me over; it was a challenge." Hermione went on, glaring at the two people responsible. "I don't like the way you behaved towards each other, so I'm going to tell you something:"_

_Slowly she walked over to Abraxas and Tom; her face only inches from theirs. "I'm not going to choose any of you. I'm not going to play this game any longer. I'm out. That was it. You both had your chance but you blew it."_

_She turned on her heel and said in a very final sort of voice: "Good night."_

_When Hermione was gone, Tom punched the wall in frustration and Abraxas groaned: "What did she just do? Who in their right mind would turn down a Malfoy?"_

On with the story:

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Later on, when Tom was lying in his bed, his thoughts kept returning to the horror of the cruciatus curse. He had made Abraxas, Harry and Draco swear that they wouldn't tell a soul. He couldn't begrudge Abraxas the victory; after all, he had put the poor boy through the curse several times before, but he still felt a shiver run down his spine when he thought of the pain of the unforgiveable curse.  
>It was vile. Cruel. It was terror, he never wished to experience again.<br>Tom shook his head and plumped up his pillow – he vowed he would never use the curse again – at least not on his followers. It wasn't fair anyway – and useless as well as painful. He had other means to get them do his work anyway, but he would never use the cruciatus again – not on his followers. Tom knew, that he would soon possess a much subtler gift. Smirking slightly, Tom opened the newly ordered book on legilimency.

But he couldn't concentrate. His thoughts kept returning to Hermione Delacour. Her disappointed face, her anger and her sadness. Tom's heart ached at the thought of her being sad or in pain. However, he was also confused.  
>Why did she follow them anyway? How did she find out that it used to be just a kind of challenge? Tom was glad that she didn't know how he really felt about her – because the feelings were new to him too and he still had to get used to them.<br>Caring about someone? Hoping someone was alright? Missing someone? Thinking about someone non-stop? This someone was Hermione and Tom couldn't deny one thing: He had fallen. Hard.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

The next morning dawned bright and cold. Hermione was an expected icy version of her usual cheerful self and refused to talk to Abraxas (who tried to charm her endlessly) and Tom (who kept sending her longing glances). She also ignored Harry and Draco pointedly.

"What did I do?" Draco asked Harry as he watched Hermione's haughty back leave the breakfast table in a dignified hurry.

"I… don't know." Harry said through mouthfuls of cornflakes. "She is just… confused and probably… disappointed."

"Why do you know so much about her?" Draco asked moodily.

"I am her best friend." Harry said, smiling.

"But you used to be crap at the 'feelings-talk'. Almost as bad as Weaselbee."

"I USED to be." Harry still smiled. "But I think I am starting to see how some people work. I am still having trouble with girl's logics though."

Draco chuckled. "Good one, Harry."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

When Hermione crossed the entrance hall she spotted a cluster of girls and walked over to them and spotted the sign. "Hogsmeade weekend." A girl with brown pigtails said loudly to her Hufflepuff friend. "Brilliant. Who are you going with?"

"I don't know yet, Myrtle. I hope he's going to ask me though – you know who I mean." Both girls giggled loudly.

Hermione walked by them and realized with a jolt that said girl was moaning Myrtle. She stared at the pair so long that she hardly noticed a shadow behind her.

"Hogsmeade weekend." The boy read from the sign and Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Quentin." she greeted with a smile. "You scared me there."

"I am sorry." Quentin even looked it. "How can I make up for it? Care to join me in Hogsmeade?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I mean… would you like to go there with me?" Quentin rephrased when Hermione hadn't given him an answer.

Hermione quickly thought this over. Quentin was good-looking, fun and obviously quite popular. Furthermore, she didn't feel like going with her friends from the future, nor did she feel like fending off Abraxas and Tom again. Besides, Quentin was the first guy who had asked her – so first come, first serve.

"Fine." Hermione smiled. "I'll go with you."

"Great." Quentin's beautiful green eyes lit up. "Thanks. I can't wait. See you in potions, Hermione."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

The few days before the weekend flew by. Hermione pointedly ignored Abraxas (who had tried to ask her out several times), she also didn't even glance at the future Dark Lord and kept her contact to Harry and Draco to a bare minimum.

It seemed like no time at all that she met Quentin in front of the entrance hall. "Good morning." Quentin smirked and gave her a once-over. "Nice to see you out of your school uniform."

Hermione giggled. "Thank you. Shall we go?"

Quentin nodded and Hermione took his arm. Quietly they walked outside and passed a rowdy group of Slytherin boys. Death Eaters, obviously. Tom and most of his followers were among them (those who probably hadn't gotten a date), looking smug and superior.

"Not so fast." Suddenly Tom stepped in front of Quentin and Hermione, blocking their way. "What are you doing?"

The question was obviously meant for Quentin, but it was Hermione who answered it.

"Quentin is taking me to Hogsmeade." She replied sweetly. "It's Hogsmeade weekend in case you haven't noticed."

Tom's pale cheeks were tinged in red. "So why are you going out with HIM?"

"Because he asked me." Duh.

"Did I tell you to take Hermione to Hogsmeade?" Tom sneered at the older student.

Quentin shrank back and Hermione mentally rolled her eyes. Didn't anyone of Tom's followers actually have any backbone?

"No, my... No, Tom, but,..."

**Toms POV:**

Oh my god, I can't believe it, Hermione and Quentin going together? I should have asked her. But she probably wouldn't have gone with me anyway. She hasn't talked to me for a few days. God, how I miss her. I should never have cursed Abraxas. I should have fought for her. Now, she is going with that git, Quentin. I hate him. I will probably dismiss him from my follower-group. Or I'll curse him. No, I wouldn't. Hermione would probably hate me even more then. So no.

"Now Quentin, I am disappointed in your behaviour." I said slowly, menacingly.

"Why?" **my** Hermione butted in. "Why isn't he allowed to ask me out?"

Because you are mine, I wanted to scream, but of course I couldn't. I should have asked her out instead of going alone with my followers. Why am I so against dating? I am not – not when it concerns Hermione.

"Because he is engaged." I let the bombshell drop. That should put her off him. I was one of the few who knew. Quentin, though, didn't care. Every week you found another girl in his bed. "I don't think this is proper behaviour, you know. And now you are the next on his list."

Hermione looked shocked for a second but quickly composed her facial features back to a proper Slytherin mask.

**Normal POV:**

She didn't really care that Quentin was engaged; she had no feelings for him whatsoever. But she found it extremely sweet that Tom (obviously) cared so much about her. He sounded jealous and... well... caring.

Hermione's heart went out to him and she gave him the first smile for days. "Thank you Tom, I really appreciate your concerns, but we are just going to _Hogsmeade_."

Quentin looked furious, but Tom relaxed slightly and nodded. "Fine, Hermione, just wanted to warn you."

Hermione smiled again; she had really treated him coldly enough – and after a week, she should forgive him. Him and Abraxas.  
>And she had a new resolve; Dumbledore had asked her to show Tom Riddle love – and she would do that. She wouldn't seduce Abraxas, and she wouldn't even dream of seducing Quentin; the Dark Lord was her new (and old) goal. And she would do everything in her power to show Dumbledore that she was indeed the brightest witch of the year.<p>

"Let's go then." Hermione said gently to Quentin.

When she turned around, she could have sworn she had seen Tom smile.

"Tom is a freak." Quentin said quietly when they were out of earshot. "And it is not true what he said about me, I'm not engaged."

Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "You are. I can see your ring."

Quentin paled.

"But it doesn't matter, Quentin. I agreed to go with you and we'll have a nice time. And I need somebody to show me around, I've never been here before."

Quentin looked much happier at the prospect of being a tour-guide and offered Hermione his arm once again.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Against all odds, Hermione and Quentin got along splendidly. They laughed lot, talked and Quentin showed the surprised Hermione what Hosgmeade looked like in the forties. After their shopping, Quentin led Hermione to the infamous Madame Puddifoots. Hermione couldn't very well say no as she wasn't supposed to know the village.  
>The café was full of Hogwarts couples and Hermione inwardly cringed. At least, Tom wasn't here, but Abraxas was. A girl with long red hair was sitting opposite him, batting her eyelashes and drinking cappuccino.<p>

Quentin was shown a table for two – a foot away from Abraxas and his date. Hermione wanted to bury her head in shame, but decided to act Slytherin.

Abraxas' eyes narrowed when they sat down. "So you are taking, Hermione, Quentin. I didn't know." Abraxas said coolly, interrupting the red haired girls speech about waterlilies.

"Looks like it." Quentin responded equally coolly. "Problem?" This time Quentin showed more backbone towards Abraxas. Hermione still wondered how much power Tom actually held.

"Problem?" Abraxas gave some sort of grimace. "No. Why should it be a problem?"

"Don't fight." the soft voice of the red haired girl said. She turned to Hermione, smiling. "Hello Hermione."

Hermione shook her hand, wondering who on earth that girl was. She didn't look like a typical Slytherin and Hermione's speculations were confirmed immediately.

"My name is Emily Clearwater." she said. "Ravenclaw."

"You are going out with a Ravenclaw?" Quentin jeered. "Didn't you usually say that only Slytherin girls are REAL girls?"

"Really." Hermione said crossly, leaping to Emily's defence, who seemed nice. "Don't fight."

Grumbling, the two boys shut their mouths and Hermione and Quentin were served coffee.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Tom and his followers who hadn't gotten dates, met up at the Hogs Head which couldn't be anymore different from Madame Puddifoots. The walls were bare and grey, dusty bottles of firewhiskey and butterbeer were being offered and the clientele – instead of loving couples – were dodgy characters clad in black cloaks.

"Welcome." Tom smiled a smile which didn't reach his eyes. "As you probably know I recruited two more members to our followers. Draco and Harry."

His "followers" clapped unenthusiastically, but it seemed enough for Tom who went on, enjoying the attention. "The Hogs Head is our regular meeting point – as well as the Secret Slytherin room which will be shown to you by one of my followers – and every Hogsmeade visit you usually meet here with me."

Tom paused and his voice was quieter. "Some followers have proven to be disloyal; those who prefer to spend the days with _dates _instead of making plans with me."

Harry and Draco shivered at his menacing tone.

"They will be punished of course." Tom went on, fingering his wand.

"Abraxas is always one of them." Avery told Draco. "Malfoys can't keep their hands off girls."

Most of the table laughed at this, except Draco and Tom.

"Keep your mouth shut Avery. Only talk when instructed." Tom turned back to the two time-travellers. "That's another thing – as I'm your leader, you do everything I tell you to do. You talk when I tell you to NOT when you feel like it. If you do, then you will be punished."

"How do you punish people?" Harry asked cautiously. He had seen Tom use the cruciatus on Abraxas and didn't feel like receiving one as well.

Tom glared at Harry. "I won't use the cruciatus any longer." He ignored the sighs of relief that went through the ranks of his followers. "I have practiced it enough. Instead, I need to practice a new thing. And if you don't behave and if you ask more questions, Delacour, then you will be the first I will try it out on."

Harry went silent at once.

"During our meetings you call me my lord. At school it is Tom for you. Clear? Rosier will tell you about our goals and what our meetings are about." Tom nervously looked at his watch. "Now it's time for me to go. I have other businesses to attend to. Next meeting will be in the Slytherin common room the day after tomorrow at 9 pm. Don't be late, or you will be punished."

Tom swiftly got up, not looking back. He desperately had to find Hermione.


	12. Chapter 12 Tom & Meeting with the elite

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 11:

"_During our meetings you call me my lord. At school it is Tom for you. Clear? Rosier will tell you about our goals and what our meetings are about." Tom nervously looked at his watch. "Now it's time for me to go. I have other businesses to attend to. Next meeting will be in the Slytherin common room the day after tomorrow at 9 pm. Don't be late, or you will be punished."_

_Tom swiftly got up, not looking back. He desperately had to find Hermione._

On with the story:

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"Let's leave, Hermione." Quentin suggested drily, when they couldn't bear the sucking noises coming from the next table. Abraxas and Emily had obviously glued their lips together. Hermione nodded eagerly and off they went in a hurry.

"I couldn't stand it any longer." Quentin offered Hermione his arm when they were outside, walking down the hill from Madame Puddifoots.

Hermione smiled. "Not really, no."

"But well, that's a Malfoy for you." Quentin explained haughtily. "Ah… look who's here… our friend Tom."

Hermione's head whipped around and she almost cricked her neck.

Tom…

The name alone sent a thrill through her. Not a thrill of terror, but a thrill of excitement. How odd.

"Quentin. Hermione." Tom greeted coldly.

The look he gave them was far from friendly and Hermione felt a chill run down her spine. "Tom." Quentin nodded, his head bowed, but Hermione reacted differently. She HAD to seduce Tom, after all. Not that it was easy, mind you.

"Hi Tom." she smiled brilliantly at him and hoped it worked. "We need to dash though, gotta buy some sweets before the shop closes."

"Yes, we are late anyway." Quentin smiled as well, hiding his fear like only a real Slytherin could. "See you later, Tom."

And they both left, leaving Tom standing there and staring after them.

"Close escape." Hermione murmured.

"He looked ready to kill." Quentin shook his head, shivering.

"Why though?" Hermione wondered.

"You seriously don't know?" Quentin raised an eyebrow elegantly, almost glaring at his date. "He is jealous, Hermione."

"Jealous?" Hermione laughed mockingly. "Come on, he …" but she trailed off. Quentin was right. Tom was jealous. Full stop.

Hermione blushed at the thought and felt her heart swell. Tom was jealous. She could have sung. Not only did it give her a boost of self-confidence but Hermione also thought that it would be good for their mission; Tom had never felt jealousy before Hermione had bumped into him. Right?

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"How was your date with Quentin?" Draco asked moodily. They were sitting in the Slytherin common room in a far corner, playing wizards chess.

"Very nice." Hermione smiled. It indeed was very nice, although Quentin had said at the end: '_Thank you, Hermione, for this lovely afternoon, but I know that your heart is withsomeone else.'_ Hermione hadn't denied it, of course, for it was true. "What did _you_ do?"

"As you know we had our first meeting with the Dark Lord." Harry rolled his eyes. "It went as expected. But he told us he wouldn't use the cruciatus any longer."

Hermione smiled in victory. "Brilliant! We've already changed the timeline."

"We have." Harry agreed. "But don't you think he is going to use something more dangerous then?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. He felt the cruciatus curse on HIMself and he definitely won't use it anymore. I doubt he would make you suffer MORE if there is even the slightest chance that it could be used against him again."

"Fair point." Draco watched with amusement as his knight dragged Harry's queen off the board. "Potter is going to lose the game."

"I've never been good at this crap." Harry groaned when another one of his horses was dragged off.

"It's a barbaric game anyway." Hermione sniffed. "I saw your grandfather today, Draco. He dated someone from Ravenclaw of all houses. That's unlike him. isn't it?"

"Oh?" Draco didn't find these news as interesting.

"They were sitting at the next table at Madame Puddifoots-"

"You went to Madame Puddifoots?" Draco yelled, upending the chessboard with the figures crashing onto the floor, breaking into thousands of pieces.

"Manners Lumiere, or I'll have to deduct points." Tom swept over like a gigantic bat. "And clean up after yourselves."

Harry and Draco bent down and began to clean up at once, under the critical eye of the infamous headboy.

He smiled at Hermione, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Nice seeing you in Hogsmeade today."

Hermione barely nodded. "Likewise, though it would have been nicer if you had been friendlier to me."

Tom went quiet and even Draco and Harry stopped collecting the shards of glass and stared at Hermione as if she were crazy. Harry's face went pale and he was mouthing at Hermione.

"Excuse me?" Tom asked, politely, raising an eyebrow.

"I said, it would have been nicer in Hogsmeade, if you had been friendlier." Hermione said in a strong carrying voice. "Not sending jealous glances at Quentin and me."

"Jealous?" Tom said through gritted teeth, his pale skin reddening. "How dare you say I'm jealous, Hermione."

"I do dare, Tom. Because it's obvious." Hermione gave him the kindest smile she could muster. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, though, don't worry. Everyone feels jealousy a fair few times in their lives. It's not a nice feeling, Tom, I should know."

Tom tutted but didn't say anything.

"Really – it's understandable and you don't have to be ashamed of being jealous. Besides, then you know what to do next time." Hermione faltered. She wasn't used to being Lavender-ish and outgoing to boys. Besides, she had already used that sentence before, hadn't she? In the future… when Ron accused her of fraternizing with the enemy.

"What do you mean, I know what to do next time?" Tom questioned, perplex.

"You know what you will have to do that you won't feel jealous anymore." Hermione explained, not looking at him. Her hands were sweaty and she felt really faint. Why couldn't Tom get a hint? Men, honestly!

"Don't you notice, Tom?" Harry, the brave Gryffindor, said laughing. "You have to ask out the object of your desire **before** anyone else does."

Everyone stared and Hermione's mouth was open. Since when did Harry become such an expert on relationships? It really didn't seem like him to KNOW all that. He used to be hopeless with Cho…

Tom, however, was furious at being given advice. "Mind your own business, Delacour, or I'll report you. Now, get back to work!" Tom turned his back abruptly, but Hermione saw him give her a flicker of a smile.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

The next week went by without any problems. Hermione and Tom made smalltalk which was getting better and better and more private every day and he even seemed friendlier to her. Strike!

One morning she went down to breakfast slightly late and noticed a small Slytherin boy – probably a first year - following her. She turned around abruptly. "Yes?"

"I – I'm s-supposed t-to give you th-this." The boy stuttered, bright red in the face and not looking at her. He held out a piece of parchment and Hermione took it, thanking him kindly. Poor kid was scared of her. She smirked inwardly; this was the price of being in Slytherin, obviously.

When the boy hurried off, she quickly unfolded it.

Slughorns untidy scrawl.

'Probably an invitation to his Club party.' Hermione thought.

She was right. This evening already.

When she arrived in the Great Hall, she noticed, Tom getting up and approaching her. "Hermione." he greeted. "So I see you got your invitation as well?" he motioned to the parchment she was holding in her hand.

"Yes. This evening. He could have given us a bit of a notice beforehand."

Tom shook his head. "He never does that, because he thinks he is so important, but I agree with you."

"What are these meetings like?" Hermione asked although she knew of course.

Tom smiled, not smirked and this time Hermione noticed that even his eyes were crinkled. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

"That bad?" Hermione asked doubtfully, but secretly pleased that Tom had given her a real smile.

"I'll be there too, so it won't be THAT bad." Tom grinned and Hermione giggled at that remark. 'Ugggh, too Lavenderish…' she chastised herself, but couldn't help it. In the presence of Tom, the usually feisty, self-confident and upright Hermione melted like butter. A mistake, if ever she saw one.

"That's good to hear then." Hermione said, blushing a bit.

"Wear something formal." Tom told her when Hermione made her way to the table. "Slughorn likes his students to look good."

Formal? She didn't have any dresses Hermione thought in panic. And she wasn't that good at transfiguring clothes.

Oh dear.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

In transfiguration, Hermione was almost bored to tears. They had to transfigure apples into forks and in front of Hermione, there was a gleaming silver fork with the Slytherin engraving. The only other student who had mastered the spell at the first time was – of course – the Dark Lord himself. He leaned back in his chair comfortably, his arms crossed, a slight smirk gracing his lips.

"You've already done the spell before, Miss Delacour?" Dumbledore asked genially.

"Several times." Hermione said in a bored voice. She transfigured the fork back into an apple and back into a fork again – wordlessly.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows appreciatively. "Very well. 20 points to Slytherin. As well for you, Tom."

She was about to shoot Tom a look of mutual triumph, but at that instant, Eileen next to her moaned. "I hate this spell. It's so complicated."

Hermione smiled. "Do you need help?"

Eileen scowled and Hermione took it as a yes.

Indeed, Eileen mastered the spell soon after and awarded Hermione with a rare smile.

"So… what do you awnt?" she asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Hermione made her eyes look wide and innocent. "Why do Slytherins always think that we want something in return if we help the others?"  
>What a ludicrous thought.<p>

Eileen actually cracked a smile. "I am a Slytherin myself, Hermione."

Well – fair point.

Hermione blushed. "Well – I'm invited to Slughorns meeting tonight and Tom told me to wear something formal, but I don't have anything formal. No "formal" dress at least."

"So you want to borrow a dress?" Eileen clarified and she suddenly reminded Hermione of Luna.

"Yes, please. Do you have one I can borrow?"

Eileen's face turned sour again. "Sure."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

After a few transfigurations, Eileen's dress, a midnight blue dress with white stripes (marine look) fit her perfectly. It was made of soft shiny material and Hermione had to admit that she loved it.

She had straightened her hair and put it up and let Eileen do the make-up. All in all, she found that she didn't look too bad.

"You look beautiful." Eileen said frowning.  
>Hermione had long since found out that a sour frown was Eileen's normal face.<p>

"Thank you." Hermione said thrown.

"Tom will be speechless."

"Uhm… what do you mean? Tom?"

"He will be there too, won't he?"

"And so will several other people."

"Come on, Hermione, we all know that Tom likes you…" Eileen rolled her eyes. "At least, it's obvious."

"What? No way!" Hermione shuddered, but she felt mollified and slightly… excited at the thought of seeing him again.

"Well then, have fun."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

She opened the classroom door to Professor Slughorns study. Half of the Slug Club was already there and so was Slughorn. To Hermione's relief, Tom also wasn't here yet.

"Miss Delacour." Slughorn boomed genially. "So glad you could make it. Let me introduce you to the rest of my little club. So this is Percival Flint; his father works in the Ministry at the Law enforcement. This young boy is Frederic McLaggen; his uncle works as an unspeakable. And this young man is a Gryffindor…" Slughorn chuckled. "His brother plays for Puddlemere United – Peter Wood."

Hermione shook hands with good old Sluggie's favourites and didn't notice Tom and his Slytherin cronies walk in.

"There you are, Tom!" Slughorn clapped his hands together. "But you already know Hermione of course." He winked roguishly at the pair. "And you know them too… Avery, Lestrange, Rookwood. Very well."

He motioned for everyone to sit down and then began his meeting. Hermione prepared herself for a dull hour, Slughorn boasting about himself and his connections, but strangely enough, that wasn't what happened.

Slughorn had organized house elves *cringe* to serve them the newest ice cream flavours, butter beer and tea. Lovely.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised; it was even easy to endure Slughorn's long winded talks about his famous connections. "And then can you believe it – he offered me free tickets." Slughorn boasted and the majority of the male students cheered. "Whenever I feel like going to a game, I just have to send him an owl and I get free tickets for the front row."

"Awwwww…" the students said. Only Tom looked stonily at the walls.

"Hey." Hermione said quietly so that Slughorn couldn't hear. "Don't you like quidditch?"

"Like?" Tom raised an eyebrow. "I absolutely hate it. I don't play it and I don't watch it. End of story."

Hermione giggled. "Understandable."

"Bored?" Tom asked quietly when Slughorn went from one long-winded story to another one without so much as a breath.

Hermione nodded imperceptively.

"Tell you what. I'll meet you in the kitchens in fifteen minutes, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay."


	13. Chapter 13 girlfriends & boyfriends

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 12:

"Bored?" Tom asked quietly when Slughorn went from one long-winded story to another one without so much as a breath.

Hermione nodded imperceptively.

"Tell you what. I'll meet you in the kitchens in fifteen minutes, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay."

On with the story:

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Tom and Hermione both left after having convinced Slughorn that she felt sick and Slughorn was only too happy to let Tom accompagnie her to the "hospital wing". He winked at them when they left.

As soon as they were outside, Hermione started giggling. "He believed it. He actually believed it."

Even Tom couldn't suppress a smirk. "Slughorn loves me. And you obviously. Of course he lets his two favourite students do what they want."

Swiftly, Tom led her to the kitchens and tickled the pear. Hermione cringed at the sight of the houseelves working their socks off at this time of the night. She vowed she would set them free. All of them.

"Two butterbeers." Tom said smoothly.

Hermione bent down to the little house elf near her left knee and smiled kindly. "Good evening. We would like two butterbeers, PLEASE. THANK YOU." She glared at Tom. "No need to be impolite, Tom."

"They are just house elves." Tom said dismissively.

"They have feelings." Hermione replied angrily. "Like you and me… or rather… mostly like me. You don't seem to have any feelings." Except jealousy. But that's a start.

Tom smirked. "Exactly, Hermione. Have a seat?"

Hermione nodded and Tom sat down next to her and scooted very close. Almost too close to Hermione's comfort, but on the other hand, she craved his company. What was going ON with her? Surely she wasn't falling for the Dark Lord?

The butterbeers arrived and to Hermione's utter surprise Tom thanked the house elf. "See?" he smirked when he handed her a glass. "I CAN be polite. When I want to be."

Hermione laughed. "Alright." They clinked glasses and Tom looked Hermione straight in the eyes. She noticed again how deep they were. The colour was difficult to describe… it was a mixture of dark blue, grey, brown and black. Hermione's breath hitched and with difficulty she tore her eyes away. "Cheers."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"I hope their meeting goes well." Harry said when he and Draco were relaxing in the common room. "Slughorn used to be a right old bore, but at least, Tom is with Hermione."

Draco shrugged in response. "With well you mean, you hope that Hermione's gonna seduce the Dark Lord?"

"Something like that. Hopefully, they finally recognize their feelings for each other. It's pretty obvious if you ask me."

Draco chose to ignore harry's comment. "You know… I think Dumbledore's lost it. After all, he can't really expect a young girl to fall for a monster."

"Well – Ginny fell for him too. Apparently, Tom can be very charming and usually gets what he wants." Harry answered heavily. "And it seems to me Hermione likes him too. AND remember the potion? They belong together."

Draco's eye twitched. "I still hate you for that, Potter."

"Understandable."

"Oh look… there is Snape's mother. I'm going to bed." Draco smirked and sauntered off, leaving Harry on the sofa. "That's for stealing my girl."

"Good evening, Harry." Eileen said sourly. "May I sit next to you?"

"Oh… s-sure." Harry inwardly cursed Draco for having left him; Eileen didn't look like someone who was very communicative. Poor Hermione even had to share a dorm with Snape's mother. Harry shuddered at the thought.

"So, how do you like it at Hogwarts so far?" she asked him, a light smile gracing her lips, making her look almost pretty.

Harry's eyebrows raised; Eileen had a beautiful smile.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Hermione didn't know if it was the alcohol, the atmosphere, her hormones or her mission: she felt inexplicably drawn to Tom; she almost sat on his lap now (and that was VERY un-hermionish *lol*) . "So, what's there with Quentin and you?" Tom asked nonchalantly taking a swig of his butterbeer.

"Nothing. And you know that perfectly well. After all, you've been pestering me about that every day for the past week." Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Besides, have you ever seen Quentin and me together _except_ when we worked together in potions?"

Tom looked relieved and Hermione was stunned. He couldn't seriously be interested in HER, could he?

How very wrong she was.

"Hermione…" Tom asked, suddenly hoarse. He looked deeply into her eyes again and both of their hearts picked up speed.

"Would you mind it terribly, if I kissed you?"

Would. I. Mind. It. What kind of guy would ask? Oh. A guy from the forites, obviously.

"No." Hermione breathed back, hardly daring to believe that this was actually happening. "I would not mind."

Their faces inched nearer. And then she felt his lips on hers. They were incredibly soft and warm. Tom put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer and Hermione hugged him around his neck. It was pure bliss.

Hermione didn't know how long they kissed; she only knew that they couldn't get enough of each other. The kiss varied in intensity; Tom slipped in his tongue and Hermione moaned, pulling him groaned and the kiss got hotter and more passionate. Hermione's hands tangled in his hair and Tom pulled her onto his lap.

The kiss went on for a long time.

Even longer.

Even LOooooooOOooonger.

Finally, they broke away, gasping.

Hermione leaned her head onto his hard chest and Tom pulled her close, encircling her with his arms. Hermione wanted to stay like this for a long time and never move. At the moment, she was utterly blissful and content. Little did she know that Tom felt the same.

"That was the best kiss I've ever had." Tom said after a long pause.

"I can only agree with you." Hermione said softly.

"Want to try it again?"

Hermione laughed and looked back up at his face. "Fine."

And Tom's lips found hers again in a heartbeat.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"How come you are that interested in potions?" Harry asked Eileen when she was finished explaining about the wolfsbane potions flaws. To Harry's utter surprise; she was good at that – much more interesting than listening to Snape.

"My father ran a small apothecary when I was younger. I used to play with the potions and medicine and that's where it all started, I suppose." Eileen's face turned sour again. "He wants me to take over the apothecary after graduation."

"Oh. And you woulnd't like that?" Harry asked, reading her face.

However, Eileen turned to him, surprised. "I would like that very much. Why wouldn't I?"

WHAT? "Well, because your face… you were scowling." Harry clarified with the tact of a troll.

"I was scowling?" Eileen asked scowling, but her tone still sounded surprised.

"Yes. You are doing it again."

"Weird. I've never noticed."

"You are scowling a lot, Eileen. I like your smile much much better." Harry went on, his cheeks flaming. "You have a beautiful smile."

Eileen smiled in earnest this time, her whole face lighting up. "Thank you, Harry, I like your smile too."

"Really?" Harry forgot where he was for a moment; he forgot the Slytherins who were still up; he forgot the time line and forgot his mission when he looked into her glowing face.

Eileen nodded, her face void of any frown lines. "It's one of the purest smiles I've ever come across. I like it."

"Thanks." Harry said awkwardly.

"I'll go to bed then." Eileen stood up, yawning. "And please remind me when I'm scowling again, okay?" she winked at Harry who just sat there flabbergasted.

"Okay. Good night, Eileen, it was nice talking to you."

"Good night, Harry."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"I was wondering, if you would mind doing that every day." Tom asked hoarsely… almost tenderly.

"Well…" Hermione was at a loss. "What are you talking about? Slughorns meeting? The meeting in the kitchen? Or the…kissing?"

"Silly you." Tom smiled. "I was actually talking about the kissing."

"Every day?"

"Every day."

"No… I wouldn't mind, Tom. Not at all."

"Well then. Would you like to be my girlfriend, then?" Tom asked, avoiding her face.

Did he really just ask that? Hermione actually had no idea if he meant it, or if it was just a fluke. But Tom seemed earnest enough.

"Yes."

The relief he felt was written all over his face. "Really? You will be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. "Sounds good to me, getting to kiss you every day, you know."

"Perfect." Tom's happiness seemed so pure that Hermione wondered if Dumbledore had been lying about his emotions. He could very well express his emotions; even happiness and relief, not just jealousy. Or was it, because they had already altered the timeline? "But you know what that entails, Hermione?"

"There are conditions?" Hermione groaned.

"Of course. For example, you are not allowed to kiss other guys when you are together with me."

"You think I don't know that, Tom?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, you know. The same goes for you, by the way."

"There is only one girl for me." Tom said quietly. "And this is you. No one holds even half the attraction you have for me. Hermione, if you haven't noticed it yet… I…" Tom struggled and fell silent.

"You?" Hermione probed him gently.

"I…" but Tom gave up.

"Don't be afraid, Tom." Hermione whispered. "You can tell me everything."

"I … like you… a lot, Hermione." Tom stuttered.

"Tom – there is nothing to be ashamed of." Hermione cried out, relieved. He was progressing fast, Hermione thought. he had even admitted that he liked her – a first, obviously. "I like you too… a lot."

Tom didn't answer. He swooped her up into his arms and kissed her senseless again.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Still dazed, dumbstruck, Harry was sitting in front of the Slytherin fire, thinking about Eileen when the portrait hole burst open and a disheveled Hermione walked in. Her dress was rumpled, her hair bushy again and coming out of her knot, her lips were puffy, but her face was glowing and there was a spring in her step.

Harry didn't need to ask.

"I am together with Tom now." Hermione declared, her voice quivering. "isn't that wonderful?"

"Great." Harry smiled at his friend. "Congrats. Our mission is going perfectly."

"It's not just for the mission. I really like him a lot." Hermione admitted.

"You think I don't know? I'm not blind. I'm not Ron." Harry laughed. "Don't tell Draco though – he would be furious."

"Ugh… poor Draco…. Well, Harry, Tom is a really good kisser." Hermione grinned.

"No details, please. I'm off to bed then. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

In the morning, Harry was awoken by Abraxas muttering profanities.

"What's the matter?" Harry croaked still half asleep.

"Tom has a girlfriend." Abraxas' fist punched the stone wall. "Ooooow. That hurt."

Harry tried to hide a grin and quickly rearranged his features.

"Tom has never had a girlfriend before." Abraxas went on angrily. "I mean, he was never interested in girls… in anyone. Only his group."

"But that's normal, isn't it? To be interested in girls? Whats so bad about that?" Harry said cautiously, but Abraxas glared at him.

"You know who he is together with, Delacour?" Abraxas smirked sinisterly. "You sister. Tom is together with Hermione. Now, are you still so nonchalant about that?"

"I really don't mind." Harry said to Abraxas' surprise. "Tom seems … decent enough."

"You know what his meetings are like!" Abraxas said flabbergasted. "You call that decent?"

"He's stopped torturing people." Harry cried out.

"But he still isn't a saint!" Abraxas roared, actually stamping a foot in frustration.

"Well – " Harry hesitated. "Neither is Hermione."

Abraxas laughed cruelly. "Believe me; everyone in this school is more of a saint than Tom. Mark my words, Delacour, your sister will go down!"

Harry stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"Tom isn't boyfriend material. Your sister should be together with someone who is handsome, intelligent, rich, influential and obviously very interested in her." Abraxas said, putting on his sweater. "Someone like me."

Was this all about jealousy? Harry couldn't believe it.

"And you think that Tom isn't? I think it's obvious that they are smitten with each other. You should see the way they look at each other."

Abraxas growled like a tiger and Harry inwardly smirked. Could it be that both Malfoys had a thing for Hermione – Grandfather and Grandson? How weird could it get?


	14. Chapter 14 Truths

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 13:

"_Tom isn't boyfriend material. Your sister should be together with someone who is handsome, intelligent, rich, influential and obviously very interested in her." Abraxas said, putting on his sweater. "Someone like me."_

_Was this all about jealousy? Harry couldn't believe it._

"_And you think that Tom isn't? I think it's obvious that they are smitten with each other. You should see the way they look at each other." _

_Abraxas growled like a tiger and Harry inwardly smirked. Could it be that both Malfoys had a thing for Hermione – Grandfather and Grandson? How weird could it get?_

On with the story:

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Hermione and Tom were inseparable for the next few days which made Draco and Abraxas furious and Harry smirk. He was happy that their mission was somehow succeeding, but he feared that Hermione was slowly falling in love with Tom – and that wasn't part of the plan. And apart from that, the constant kissing, holding hands and smiling at each other – it made Harry and the Malfoys sick to the stomach.

"Don't you see that we have to leave this time as soon as Tom is changed?" Harry asked warily, one night, when the common room was only half full.

Hermione felt as if her stomach dropped, but she nodded. "I know… it's just so hard for me. Besides, we don't know exactly WHEN he is changed, Harry."

"You have fallen in love… right?"

"Harry…" Hermione smiled sadly and looked at her best friend who lounged comfortably on the green sofa. "Since when are you so good at reading other people's emotions?"

"It's obvious that you are in love, Mione."

"I can't help falling in love." Hermione murmured.

"Obviously."

"Hello Harry… Hermione" Eileen sat down next to Harry, keeping her face from frowning deliberately.

"Eileen." Harry's face lit up and Hermione doubled back.  
>'Whoa… Harry.'<p>

"Harry, hermione, Eileen." Draco plopped down next to Hermione, obviously happy that she wasn't in the company of the Dark Lord a rare occurrence and of course Draco used his chance.

"Mione… would you help me with my Potions essay, please?"

Hermione shook her head. "You have to do it yourself or you'll never learn."

"Please?"

At that moment, the door of the Slytherin common room banged open and a large belly walked in… ah… behind the belly was a man… Slughorn. The students all stopped talking at that instant. Next to Slughorn, there was Tom, immaculately dressed in black pressed robes, his hair the perfect style – not a hair out of place, his dark blue eyes searching the room, landing on Hermione and giving her a tiny smile. Hermione's heart leapt.

How could he have that effect on her? Every time she saw him, her heart beat faster and she felt herself blush. Excuse me? That's not ME, Hermione thought frowning. It might be Lavender or Parvati, but not Hermione Granger. Right?

"My dear Slytherin students." Slughorn boomed proudly and Hermione mentally rolled her eyes. Suck-up.

"I will organize a dance for the sixth year Slytherins and above. The Slug Club members of the other houses are also invited, but the sixth and seventh years Slytherins."

The older students cheered at that announcement.

The Slug Club members looked at each other, rolling their eyes.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"You'll come with me, right, Hermione?" Tom asked possessively, sitting down between Draco and Hermione, slinging an arm around her and giving her a heated, passionate kiss. Hermione deliberately ignored the retching noises coming from Draco and Harry and smiled at her boyfriend. "Of course."

"Perfect." Tom got up swiftly and held Hermione's hand. "I would like to show you something."

Hermione got up with him. "Fine. See you later, Harry… Draco… Eileen."

The three of them seemed to be glad to see her gone… well, her and Tom.

The headboy chambers were hot and stuffy, but very comfortable. Hermione was absolutely thrilled to be back in the familiar rooms.

Tom gave her a kiss before he slowly walked into his own room and Hermione took a seat on one of the squashy couches. "This is for you." Tom said softly, sitting down next to her.

Hermione peeped at the rectangular box and opened it with trembling fingers. What could it be? A curse? She inwardly grinned at her paranoia. Surely, Tom was as besotted with her as she was with him and –  
>HOLY COW!<p>

A beautiful green and silver snake pendant on a fine silver necklace was carefully embedded on a dark blue velvet cushion. Hermione was lost for words – how could Tom give her such a beautiful present? She had clearly evoked his soft side. "That… that's for me?" Hermione asked disbelievingly. For the first time – ever – Tom's cheeks had turned a faint pink.

"Yes. For you, my love." Tom coughed self consciously. "It shows that you are mine, Hermione. I have the same one – " Tom opened the top two buttons of his white shirt (Hermione had to remind herself not to drool at his muscular chest) and showed her the identical necklace. "Whenever one of us is in trouble, the necklace 'tells' us so that we can save each other."

Hermione had to smile at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Tom. It's beautiful and well – helpful."

"I will always take care of you, Hermione. Nothing bad will ever happen with you while I'm around." Tom said smiling and kissing hermione's neck before putting her necklace on.

"I love you." Hermione said and noticed – to her disgust – that she had tears in her eyes. Tears of happiness…

"I love you too." Tom whispered, looking deeply into her eyes. "Would you like to spend the night in my headboy chambers?"

Oh no. Hermione definitely, surely wanted to… but… oh well. Sod it.

"Yes." Hermione said her cheeks burning crimson when she thought of the silk underwear she was wearing. (Why in the world was she wearing silk underwear today? It must have been her only pair anyway. Perfect timing, obviously.)

"Thank you." Tom picked her up bridal style and carried the squealing Hermione into his chambers. Hermione barely had time to admire his room decorated in Slytherin colours, when Tom carefully laid her onto his bed and started kissing her violently.

It was a night to remember – for Hermione and Tom.

This night, they didn't only "share" their bodies (it was their first time), but also their worries, problems and wishes for the future. Although Hermione tried to avoid the topic of her upbringing (obviously because she was a muggle born from the future), Tom told her his secrets about the orphanage and about his despicable muggle father. Oh, and of course, he couldn't help but boast that he was the heir of Slytherin.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"Good morning, sleepy head." Tom grinned when he saw a tousled Hermione lying in his arms the next morning.

"Morning." Hermione yawned. It had taken her a long time to go to sleep because she had still been so full of adrenaline – mainly because of his love-making, but also because of his secrets he had decided to share with her. "Slept well?"

"I slept fine." Tom gave her a peck on her lips. "If it weren't for your snoring!"

"Hey. I don't snore." Hermione mock punched his shoulder. "I was thinking…"

"About not making too much noise I hope."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, seriously, I was thinking about what you said yesterday."

Tom became as stiff as a board and turned away from her, his expression hard and cold. "Yes?"

"Well – the thing about your father."

"Only concerns me, thank you very much."

"I know, but I had an idea." Hermione said carefully. This was it. Her chance to save the world. With this little plea.

Tom said nothing; he only glared at her. Hermione had anticipated his reaction, but that didn't make it easier for her.

"I think we should visit your father."

Tom's mouth dropped open; he clearly hadn't expected that proposition. "WHAT?"

"We should ask him what really happened when he left your mother. IF he really left her. What if he doesn't even know that she was pregnant? Maybe, he didn't even know he has a son." Hermione said softly.

"I think he knew very well. He left my mother, because she was a witch." Tom spat.

"You don't know that."

"You know nothing about that. You don't know your father's side of the story; you don't even know your mother's side of the story." Hermione reasoned with him. "Just think about it. You would have a father if everything turned out fine. He is probably sorry that you grew up in an orphanage."

Tom snorted. "You don't know my father, Hermione."

"You don't either." Hermione countered. "Please? Just one little visit."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Tom turned to her, his eyes blazing. "It's all in the past. he didn't want me; he didn't even want my mother. Why should he want to get to know me when I'm 16 and almost grown up?"

Good question. Hermione couldn't very well tell him that in a few years he would murder his father and his grandparents, so she tried a different tactic. "Because I want you to be happy, Tom. No risk no fun. Maybe, you will be happy to have a family. Maybe you won't even have to return to that vile orphanage in the holidays and you can spend some time with your father." Hermione decided to make this as appealing for him as possible. "You will go skiing in the alps, sitting in front of a fire, drinking cocoa and fire whiskey. Or you will go to a hot, tropical beach, getting a tan, sitting on a white sandy beach under the palm trees, eating coconuts, sipping iced cocktails…"

Hermione stopped when she noticed that Tom was laughing. He was laughing so hard that his face was red and he was clutching his side. "Hermione… dream on."

"It might be real." Hermione said miffed.

"Sure… and you want to be part of it,… right?" Tom gasped.

"Uhm… yes." Hermione gave him a light smile. "Really, Tom. Try it."

Tom gave her a nod. "Only, if you organize everything."

Hermione's eyes lit up and she gave him a long kiss. "I will. I think, we should visit your father when Slughorn's party takes place, then no one will miss us and we can creep out of the castle that evening undetected."

Tom raised one of his perfect eyebrows, clearly impressed. "Miss Delacour, you are becoming more and more Slytherin like every day."

"I hang out with the biggest Slytherin in this school, didn't you norice?"

Tom laughed. "You are right. Then everything is settled." Tom pushed her back onto the bed. "It's Sunday today, Hermione. Did you like what we did yesterday evening?"

"Yes, I did." she admitted, grinning. "You?"

"I liked it so much that I would like to repeat it. What do you say?"

"I say, what are you waiting for?"

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"You are doing what?" Draco asked in alarm, getting up from the couch where he had been lounging on. "Riddle is going to meet his father? You can't be serious, Granger."

"Since when do you call me Granger again?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Since you cast me aside for the future Dark Lord." Draco spat.

"Relax, Draco. She only did that because of our mission." Harry replied soothingly.

"Relax, Potter? You must be kidding yourself."

"No, Draco, we'll be going back soon anyway."

"We will?" It was Hermione who looked at Harry perplexed. "How do you know?"

"We completed our task: You seduced him, you showed him love and since you are even going to introduce Riddle to his father I can only say: Task fulfilled." Harry said in an excited voice. "We can go back soon."

"That's wonderful!" Draco said happily, but Hermione felt as though her heart was breaking. She had to leave Tom? Why did she suddenly feel so sad, so incredibly sad? Why did she ever let herself fall in love? From the beginning on, she knew they had to leave again, but during the time she spent with Tom, she didn't _remember_ that they had to go back to the future.

"We can be back together, then." Draco said happily.

"Well…. " Hermione coughed. It was probably true – if the mission really went well, then there would be no Tom, no Voldemort. "That's right, Draco."

He hugged her and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Thank you. That made my day."

Hermione gave an unwilling smile in return. "Don't let Tom see that."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"Are you scared?" Hermione asked in a low voice. Tom was holding her hand as if his life depended on it and she felt his tension and stress, too. They had apparated into a dark ally, where only a dodgy streetlamp cast a soft yellow glow. It was evening and Hermione shivered, although Tom's hand felt very warm to her.

Tom shrugged, pulling the scarf tighter, which was part of his muggle clothes. They couldn't go there, dressed as wizards. "Not really."

Inwardly, Hermione smirked. Men! But aloud she said: "Are you prepared to listen? Whatever he is going to say?"

"Let's go!" Tom answered broodingly and pulled Hermione with him. "I know where they live."

In Little Hangleton, obviously. But in which house? How did Tom know? Hermione pushed the disturbing thought to the back of her mind and followed Tom through the icy darkness.

He came to a stop in front of a white mansion with wrought iron gates. It obviously belonged to wealthy people. The garden also seemed well-kept and expensively decorated and Hermione suddenly felt timid. She hadn't expected Tom's father to live that luxuriously.

Tom took a deep breath and squeezed hermione's finger, although she should have reassured him. "Let's go." she whispered and Tom rang the bell with trembling fingers.


	15. Chapter 15 Tom Riddle Sr

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 14:

"_Let's go!" Tom answered broodingly and pulled Hermione with him. "I know where they live."_

_In Little Hangleton, obviously. But in which house? How did Tom know? Hermione pushed the disturbing thought to the back of her mind and followed Tom through the icy darkness._

_He came to a stop in front of a white mansion with wrought iron gates. It obviously belonged to wealthy people. The garden also seemed well-kept and expensively decorated and Hermione suddenly felt timid. She hadn't expected Tom's father to live that luxuriously._

_Tom took a deep breath and squeezed hermione's finger, although she should have reassured him. "Let's go." she whispered and Tom rang the bell with trembling fingers._

On with the story:

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

A tall, dark-haired man opened the gates. He gazed at Tom and Hermione enquiringly. "Good evening. Do you have an appointment with Mr. Riddle?"

Hermione and Tom looked at each other shortly, then Tom said smoothly: "No, we haven't. But you can tell Mr. _Riddle _that it is urgent."

The butler didn't seem to notice Tom's tone, but nodded and led them inside the luxurious mansion. "Who shall I tell him you are?"

"Oh… this will be a surprise." Tom smirked. "He'll see me and he'll know who I am."

The butler only raised his eyebrows, but took off Hermione's and Tom's coats without speaking. "Why don't you sit down here and I will fetch Mr. Riddle!"

Tom and Hermione sat down on the smooth velvet sofa in the entrance hall and looked around apprehensively. A huge chandelier cast a soft light over them, the floor was polished dark wood and white furs were scattered decoratively across the hall. Hermione shuddered at the thought of real furs.

"I didn't know, he had this much money." Tom said bluntly, interrupting Hermione's thoughts about the abuse of house elves.

"Yeah… well…" Hermione didn't know what to say, because at that exact moment, Riddle Sr stood in the doorway – and he looked _exactly _like his younger self plus more lines though. He stared at Tom Jr with a mixture of fear and surprise.

"Good evening." he said politely, recovering himself.

Tom pulled Hermione up and she smiled when they both stood. "We would like to talk to you. Do you have a minute, Mr. Riddle?"

Tom raised his eyebrows "A minute, Hermione?" He turned back to his father. "Good evening." Tom stared at his father with calculating eyes.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" Tom asked tauntingly. Hermione gave his fingers a warning squeeze.

Riddle Sr looked torn. "Well… you… you look like… me, I suppose."

"That's right, Mr. Riddle and you know why? Because I'm your son. My name is Tom Riddle."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

It only took Mr Riddle Sr two minutes to close his mouth.

After the initial shock, he led Hermione and Tom into his lavishly decorated living-room. Without a word from Mr. Riddle, the butler brought them, tea, gin and biscuits. Hermione was clearly impressed.

They sat down next to each other on the plush sofa next to the fire place and Mr. Riddle Sr sat down on his own armchair when everyone had their drinks.

"So… how did you find out about me?"

"I would like to ask my questions first." Said Tom Riddle Jr in an authoritative voice and Riddle Sr recoiled slightly.

"You were married to Merope Gaunt, right?" Tom asked coldly and Riddle Sr nodded unwillingly.

"And you left her, when you found out she was pregnant?" Tom said with cold fury in his voice.

Riddle Sr, however, looked confused – to Hermione's and Tom's utter surprise.

"Oh no, it wasn't like that. I didn't leave her when she was pregnant. In fact, I didn't even _know_ she was pregnant." Riddle Sr answered earnestly and Hermione started.

"So, you didn't know that you had a son?"

"No, how could I?"

"Why did you leave her, _then_?" Tom bit out, but his voice was a touch softer than before; it sounded more curious.

Riddle Sr took another swig from his gin and then leaned back. "I was engaged to someone else – Cecilia – when Merope pleadingly asked me to help her with something that was too heavy for her. The gentleman I was, I followed her into the hovel. It was ghastly let me tell you. There was a snake nailed to the door and the place was full of dust and dirt. I helped her repair something and then she gave me a glass of water – and that was it. I fell head over heels for her."

"Because she gave you a glass of water?" Tom Jr asked frowning, completely forgetting to be rude to his father.

"Probably." Tom Riddle Sr mirrored his son's expression. "She hoodwinked me. There must have been something in the water, because after that I can't remember clearly what really happened. It was like dreaming and the only thing that I remember is that I was completely and utterly in love with her. A week later, we got married."

"A week…" Tom Jr echoed, appalled.

"Half a year later, she had to leave me for a few days– her father was in prison or something like that – and I suddenly 'woke up'. I noticed that I had been hoodwinked and she had only used me. My love for her didn't exist anymore." Tom sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, Cecilia's love ceased too."

Tom Jr looked startled. He hadn't counted on that.

"What do you think was in the water?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I don't know. I would say it was like a love potion, but of course that doesn't exist." Riddle Sr said confused.

Hermione and Tom glanced at each other and both hid a smirk. Muggles were blissfully ignorant, even if they were married to a witch.

"Did she tell you what she was?" Tom Jr whispered.

"What?" Riddle Sr scratched his chin. "Well – she was a tramp who lived in a hovel."

"Didn't she tell you, WHAT she was?" Tom continued, but Hermione stopped him, by putting her hand softly onto his arm.

"Don't." she mouthed. "Obviously, she didn't. Now is not the time. Later."

"To clear everything up… I never knew I had a son. To say I'm surprised is a bit of an understatement." Riddle Sr gave a slightly watery smile. "How is your mother doing?"

Tom's face became hard. "She is dead." he said harshly. "That's why I grew up in an orphanage?"

"Excuse me? You poor boy."

"And I suppose you never came looking for him, because you didn't know of his existence?" Hermione supplied.

Riddle Sr nodded eagerly. "Of course. My son shouldn't have grown up in an orphanage. Merope should have told me that she had you. You could have lived here – with me. My parents would have been thrilled to have a grandson."

Tom and Hermione agreed and for the first time since his visit, Tom smiled at his father.

"So what do you do now? What are your plans? Tell me all about you. After all, I missed sixteen years of your existence."

Hermione and Tom leaned back more comfortably. It was going to be a long night; especially since the father – son – bond wasn't damaged, Tom could tell him about the wizarding world since now Tom Riddle Sr was officially part of his family. Hermione was happy to say that the mission had worked out fine. Too bad that she would have to leave soon.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Later that night, when they were lying in bed after a fantastic session of love-making, Hermione snuggled closer to his muscular chest. Tom sighed happily.

"Thank you for helping me getting to know my father." Tom said earnestly, giving Hermione a light peck on her forehead. "I've always thought of him as the bad one and I pitied Merope. However, it was the other way round."

"I'm glad you found out the truth then." Hermione yawned.

"More than glad. He asked me to stay over at his place in summer." Tom's eyes gleamed. "Would you like to come and stay too?"

Hermione's heart swelled at his words. "Yes, I would love to." A tiny part of her, however, knew that she, Harry and Draco would probably be back in the future before the summer holidays. That thought made her extremely depressed.

"Let's go to bed."

"Let's." Hermione agreed. She loved going to sleep in the Dark Lords arms; she felt _safe_. How ironic was that?

"I love you, Hermione." Tom said with so much emotion that Hermione nearly wept.

"I love you too."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

The next morning, Hermione awoke in Tom's arms before his alarm went off. When she looked at his bedside table, she noticed that it was 5 o clock.

'Why am I up so early?' Hermione thought disgruntled. 'We went to bed pretty late.'

Sighing, she got up and suddenly felt nauseated. Without further ado, she sprinted to the heads-bathroom, emptying her stomach of the contents. Ugh. Disgusting. To her horror, she felt a hot body behind her.

"Go away, Tom. You don't need to see this!" Hermione moaned.

"What happened?" Tom asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "It's the crack of dawn. Are you sick?"

"Yes. I don't know why though."

"Too much alcohol, yesterday." Tom grinned.

"No, you know perfectly well, that I only had a sip of gin." Hermione felt faint again. "I feel terrible."

"You look terrible." Tom shook his head. "All pale and… even green. Let's go to the nurse."

Hermione nodded; she rinsed her mouth and Tom carried her to the hospital wing. It was no use that Hermione kicked, and screamed and threw a tantrum; Tom was so much stronger than her, that eventually she gave up, trying to tell him that she didn't need to be carried.

When the nurse gave her a potion to cal her upset stomach, Hermione immediately felt better; she felt as if she hadn't vomited this morning.  
>Cuddled into Tom's arms, she fell asleep fast; and woke up, completely healthy and happy later in the morning.<p>

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"We succeeded!" Harry barely concealed a grin. "Hermione, you are a genius."

"Great. We can go back!" Draco clapped Hermione on her back and giving Harry high five. "I wonder what the future'll be like."

"How will we get back?" Hermione asked worried.

"Time turner." Harry grinned. "Dumbledore gave it to me, before we left. It goes forward in years, not hours."

"Well, let's go then." Draco was about the snatch the time turner from Harry's grip, but Hermione held out her arm.

"We can't just leave. We have to say good-bye and tell them WHY we are going to leave…" Hermione muttered.

"No, we don't." Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't make this harder for any of us."

Hermione broke down on the floor crying, positively bawling.

Draco looked disgusted. "You are crying over the Dark Lord? Please, Hermione. You can't be serious."

But she just sobbed harder. "I really, really love him. I can't just leave."

"You have to." Harry said softly. "You don't belong here."

"But… but I love him. And he loves me."

"Enough with that nonsense, Granger." Draco harshly pulled her over to Harry.

"Put the time turner around us and get us out of here, Potter."

Harry nodded and in a swish of colours, the trio left the forties altogether.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Dumbledore's office resembled the office in the future and Hermione was glad about that. When she looked out of the window, it was dark outside, so it must be night.

However, Dumbledore wasn't smiling; his eyes had lost its twinkle.

"We succeeded, professor." Harry smiled. "Hermione made Tom fall in love with her and he even got to know and like his father."

"These are good news, Harry." Dumbledore said emotionlessly, "but I'm afraid to say that they didn't work."

"They… they didn't?" Hermione trembled.

"It's chaos, here." Dumbledore whispered. "The sky is always black. Always. No matter what time it is, no matter what season. Inferi, bad ghosts, dark creatures, giants, acromantulas and basilisks; you aren't safe from anything."

"What about this school, then?" Harry asked horrified.

"This school is called 'SNAKE's institute for DARK MAGIC.'" Dumbledore said sadly."It's compulsory for every wizard and witch to attend this school."

"My god." Hermione groaned. "And you are the headmaster?"

"No." Dumbledore smiled wryly. "Professor Snape is the headmaster. I'm merely a poor soul who has to teach transfiguration. If I disobey, they are going to kill me."

"Who… who is they?" Draco asked trembling.

"The dark side. The side which owns this school. The side that teaches here. No one knows who the actual 'boss' is. It's a man who changes his name and appearance approximately every two days." Dumbledore sighed. "Miss Granger, it's not safe for you to be here around much longer. As a muggleborn at least."

Hermione nodded, tears in her eyes. And she had thought they had succeeded!

Dumbledore smiled slightly at her and pulled out a vial with a purple potion. "Take this potion and you'll officially be a halfblood. There will be test methods to check if you are a pure or a halfblood, all the muggleborns are executed."

Hermione felt her stomach churn and she down the vile tasting potion in one go. "Am I supposed to feel any different?" she wondered.

"No. Being a pureblood doesn't feel different. However, I brewed the potion myself, so it will most definitely work."

"So… do you want us to go back and change something else?" Harry asked cringing at the thought of going back to the forties.

"You can't travel through time – through years – that recently. You'd have to wait at least two days. But why don't you have a look at the current status of the world? You might get some ideas what you did wrong." Dumbledore especially eyed Hermione warningly.

"Now, off you go."

Harry, Draco and Hermione quietly crept out of the door and came face to face with a seventh year Slytherin who glared at them. Draco protectively took Hermione's hand. The Slytherin 7th year took in their robes and his glare suddenly became confused.

"I've never seen you before." he barked curiously. "New students?"

"Uhm… yes." harry nodded. "We are new here."

"And I see you've been sorted into Slytherin." he nodded approvingly. "Still… procedure is procedure. I have to test you, if you are purebloods or at least, halfbloods. No muggleborn in this school." he said proudly.

He pressed his wand to Harry's chest and it glowed green. "Pureblood." the boy mumbled.

The same with Draco; it glowed even greener than Harry's.

When they boy neared Hermione, her breath hitched in fear. What colour would it have? She swallowed convulsively. Did Dumbledore's potion work?

The wand glowed blue. "Half-blood." The Slytherin spoke. "Well, don't worry… still better than a muggelborn. Now, I'll show you to your dorms. Follow me, please."


	16. Chapter 16 A future that shouldn't exist

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 15:

_Harry, Draco and Hermione quietly crept out of the door and came face to face with a seventh year Slytherin who glared at them. Draco protectively took Hermione's hand. The Slytherin 7th year took in their robes and his glare suddenly became confused. _

"_I've never seen you before." he barked curiously. "New students?"_

"_Uhm… yes." harry nodded. "We are new here."_

"_And I see you've been sorted into Slytherin." he nodded approvingly. "Still… procedure is procedure. I have to test you, if you are purebloods or at least, halfbloods. No muggleborn in this school." he said proudly._

_He pressed his wand to Harry's chest and it glowed green. "Pureblood." the boy mumbled._

_The same with Draco; it glowed even greener than Harry's._

_When they boy neared Hermione, her breath hitched in fear. What colour would it have? She swallowed convulsively. Did Dumbledore's potion work?_

_The wand glowed blue. "Half-blood." The Slytherin spoke. "Well, don't worry… still better than a muggelborn. Now, I'll show you to your dorms. Follow me, please."_

**On with the story:**

"By the way, welcome to the SNAKE's institute of DARK MAGIC."

It was like a nightmare for Hermione. And she had been so certain that they had succeeded with their mission. What went wrong? She couldn't think of anything. She had shown Tom how to love – hell; she had even MADE love to him; Tom had stopped using the cruciatus and he had gotten to know and like his father. So what went wrong?

Hermione 's thoughts were interrupted by a snide voice. "Where are my manners? My name is Daniel Burke, by the way." the boy said. "And you are?"

Uhm… should they use their real names? If she used Granger, then he immediately would notice that she was a muggleborn. Or wouldn't he? Was Granger a typical pureblood name?

It was Harry who spoke first – without actually considering the consequences.

"Harry Potter."

Would they recognize him? Hermione waited with baited breath.

"Pleasure, I'm sure." the boy drawled without showing signs of recognition, or disgust. Okay, that was part one of what was frightening Hermione. They boy clearly didn't recognize them. They should therefore not exist.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said superciliously. "And this is my cousin, Hermione Delacour from France."

Hermione shot him a grateful glance.

Daniel nodded thoughtfully. "So you are going to get married, then?"

WTF? Hermione's eyes flew open in shock. How did he make that assumption?

Even though Draco seemed surprised, he quickly recovered himself and put on his best Slytherin mask. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you brought her here to _England_? I am talking about that marriage law that was introduced two weeks ago. Purebloods and halfbloods have to get married to each other – even if they are related – in order to keep up the standards. So that no Mudbloods will ever know of our world again." They were passing a window and Daniel pointed to the black sky. "Our master doesn't like Mudbloods that's why he bans them from our world."

Who _was_ this master then? Time to act.

"'oo Eez your master?" Hermione asked with a slightly French accent. If she was from France, she couldn't really know about it anyway and had to keep up appearances.

"Nobody knows, do they?" Daniel answered when they arrived in the dungeons. "But all his creatures are under his command – and so is this school. Our headmaster, Snape, does know him personally though… Although even he claims that even he doesn't know his real face and he is really close to him."

"'im?" Hermione asked sharply.

"It could also be a woman." Daniel accepted grudgingly whereas Draco and Harry snickered behind their hands.

"This is our common room." he told the three unnecessarily. "If you have any question, go and bother the prefects. Good-bye."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"We should go back." Harry said immediately as soon as they took a seat in the familiar common room.

"What did we do wrong?" Hermione glared at her friends. "I did everything in my power."

"Don't worry, love." Draco said soothingly. "You did exceptionally well. Don't worry, we'll find a way – maybe this is the right future."

"It doesn't really look bright to me, Malfoy." Harry rolled his eyes. "Although I strongly suspect that my parents are alive – Daniel didn't really think I'm famous."

"Famous." Draco sneered and Hermione jokingly slapped his arm.

"I'm still surprised why no one recognized us." she said sadly. "That means we have a slight problem. We are in a wrong time – a time that must not exist."

"What does this mean?" Harry asked frightened.

"Harry, have you ever read 'WHEN TIMETRAVEL GOES WRONG' by Libatius Wriggle?" Hermione said condescendingly.

"Why should I, when I have my mobile library with me every day?"

Draco chuckled and even Hermione couldn't suppress a grin. "It means that we are in a wrong time; a time that should not exist."

"But we couldn't help it; we just returned here."

"THIS time should not exist. It's a time where no one knows us. Do you know what this means?" Hermione asked angrily turning to the blonde Malfoy. "It means we are going to DIE! Because no one knows our parents, because maybe they don't even exist. We won't exist. Draco, send a letter to your father: he won't know you, because you just appeared in this time: a time we know nothing about."

"Oh my god." Harry sank down on the sofa weak-kneed. "So you think my parents don't know me?"

"I don't think so, I KNOW so. No one recognizes us, Harry."

"How long can we stay here before we die?" Draco said sadly.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "We'll have to ask Dumbledore. Why he knew about us is a mystery to me. Ah, maybe because we were in the past."

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked panicked.

Nobody had any idea and nobody answered. Another distraction arrived though and Hermione's head shot up.

"Oh by the way… here is Pansy." she said under her breath.

Hermione and Draco stared at the pug faced girl. Would she go and kiss Draco senseless – like in the other future? Or would she react differently?

Looking coldly at them she just nodded and went her way. "Not interested in newcomers, she is." another voice said. "My name is Sabrina Malfoy by the way."

Draco Malfoy looked slack-jawed at his beautiful blonde long-legged _sister_ and even Hermione and Harry stared.

"Oh… nice to meet you." Draco stammered, as red in the face as Ron Weasley whenever he caught the Quaffle. He had a sister? In this future at least…

"You are?" Sabrina enquired still smiling.

"Draco – and this is my cousin Hermione Delacour from France." Only a Slytherin could have given that answer; with enough information but not too much.

"Oh…" Sabrina smiled. "I like your name, Draco. So is she your fiancée then?"

"Yes." this time it was Hermione who answered. "Oo are you going to marry?"

"Zarachias Smith." she smiled dreamily, but Draco's face suddenly became dark red.

"Isn't he from Hufflepuff?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

"What's a Hufflepuff?" Sabrina asked thrown. "He is from Manchester. And he is a Ravenclaw."

"A Ravenclaw?" Draco repeated confused.

"We have two houses here – Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Aren't you familiar with that?"

"Yes, we are." Harry quickly cut in. "Don't worry, Sabrina."

She smiled. "Your name is…"

"Harry Potter."

"VERY nice to meet you."

Harry blushed scarlet and Draco gave him a death glare.

At that moment, another distraction arrived in the form of Hermione's former favourite teacher. Mc Gonnagal. The portrait hole swung open and here she was. She was wearing her usual emerald green robes and smiled at the Slytherins. What was she doing here?

"Time for dinner. Everyone line up in pairs! I'll accompany you there."

"That's our head of the house." Sabrina told the baffled time-travellers. "We have to go to breakfast, lunch and dinner with HER in case the inferi attack again." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Seriously – does she think we are first years or what? We can fight inferi off if we only we would want it. But since they belong to our master…"

Ugh. Hermione didn't feel hungry anymore and judjing by Harry's face, he didn't either. They could fight inferis? HOW?

"We have to follow her in pairs. Harry, will you go with me?" Sabrina took Harry's hand and Draco immediately took Hermione's.

"What kind of future is this?" he asked appalled. "It's chaos. No one knows us; the sky is always dark, the dark side uses all kinds of dangerous creatures, no one really knows who's behind it, I have a sister and McGonnagal is the head of our house. Oh and Sabrina – my sister – who is trying to seduce scarhead obviously loves inferis."

"Screwed up." Hermione nodded. "You forgot that there are only two houses open: Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"My head hurts." Draco complained loudly. "I have to go to the hospital wing."

"Hospital wing?" Sabrina asked from behind them. She had obviously heard his comment. "There is no such thing."

Perfect.

Bloody perfect.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Even the Great Hall didn't look like the Great hall the three remembered. The stone walls were black and dark green, it looked rather sinister. Instead of the four house tables there were several smaller tables placed randomly throughout the hall. Also, the high table for the teachers was missing. A handful of house elves were scurrying across the room, carrying stacks of plates and trays with glasses. Hermione had to swallow back the bile and felt Draco squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"We'll get through this together."

She nodded at her lover slowly.

"Let's sit down here." Sabrina motioned at a half full table. "You'll get to know your fellow Slytherins."

Oh joy.

Pansy, Goyle, Zabini and a girl Hermione didn't know were seated around the table, all nodding at them. "Harry Potter, Hermione Delacour and her fiancée Draco... What's your lastname?" she introduced them.

"Uh… Lumiere." Draco answered quickly.

"Pansy Parkinson." Pansy said in a bored voice, only glancing at them. Draco raised his eyebrows at her obvious disinterest.

"Gregory Goyle." Goyle looked the same as ever but his voice was different. More outspoken. Well, he almost seemed intelligent.

"Blaise Zabini." who winked at Hermione.

"Clarissa Edgecombe." the curly haired witch drawled and Hermione went two shades paler. So it would be a Clarissa instead of a Marietta. Or maybe both?

The four students sat down and immediately were being served by the house elf of their respective table. Hermione smiled thankfully at the creature, but she just scurried off, looking frightened.

"So, Sabrina…." Hermione began, when she saw Cho Chang almost _gliding_ into the hall. "Vat about ze people oo don't vant to go to zees school?"

"It's this school or nothing." Sabrina, Blaise and Goyle laughed loudly. "You know the Weasley's? Probably not, if you are from France. Well, they are Mudblood-lovers; so called blood traitors and they wouldn't ever send their five children to the SNAKE's institute, believe me."

OMG. 5 children? Who was missing?

"Vat are zeir children called?" Hermione hesitated. "I zeenk, I've eard of zem."

"Charlie, Bill, then their triplets Fred and George and Percy." answered Pansy. "I know them, because my father works in Gringotts with the mudblood lover Arthur Weasley." she explained to the others. "I'm sure, you haven't heard of them, Hermione. They aren't famous. Besides, it's just a matter of time and Weasley will have to pack his bags and leave. We don't need more bloodtraitors."

Hermione felt faint. What had they gotten themselves into? "Eesn't Arzur Weasley ze one oo worked in ze Ministry of Magic?"

"Ministry of Magic?" Goyle raised one eyebrow. "What are you talking about? There is no such a thing as a ministry of magic. Maybe you are talking about the so-called Dark Side? But let me tell you… Arthur Weasley would never work for the Dark Side."

No ministry of magic? No minister? This was getting worse and worse.

"Draco… I don't feel like sleeping in the Slytherin dorms tonight. I'm scared." she said when the others were back to talking. "This is such a fucked-up future."

"I know. My sister can be a real _monster_." Draco gave her a half smile half smirk.

"Your so-called sister is the only one who is okay." Hermione scowled.

"Fine then. Tonight, we'll sleep in the room of requirement." Draco grinned suggestively. "And we'll make it unplottable.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Hermione awoke relatively early the next day. Draco was still sleeping and although he held her tightly in his arms, Hermione felt unsafe. She let her thoughts drift and they landed on a black-haired, blue-eyed boy from another era. Hermione missed him terribly. What was he doing now? Was he still alive? Was HE the one from the dark side? Or was he just a normal person?

Her heart ached when she thought of him. Poor Tom. They had left him all alone without any warnings. And then it hit her! The future turned out this bad, because they had just left everyone there – without even saying good-bye.

That was it! They had to go back! Even if it was only for a short time, but still.

"Draco wake up!" Hermione prodded him excitedly. "I know what we did wrong. And I know how we can fix it."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Although it was still early, they ended up hurrying to Professor Dumbledore's office. They needed the time turner to go back. Of course, Draco was less than enthusiastic, but he didn't want Hermione to go back in time alone. Surprisingly, they had both decided on NOT taking harry with them. Hermione was the key after all; not Harry.

Draco knocked on the wooden door three times and Dumbledore opened them immedialtey, his face white and worn. Hermione caught a peek of chaos in Dumbledore's office – papers, instruments, books and sweets were lying everywhere.

"Uhm… professor. Is this a bad time?" Hermione asked worriedly.

A tear escaped Dumbledore's eye, startling the students. "Well – there was another attack last night." he gestured to his office. "An attack of the acromantulas; they were in my office, destroying everything, but the worst part is, that they got into Ravenclaw tower."

Hermione's face went as white as snow.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"Every single student in Ravenclaw died; the acromantulas only left their blood-less life-less bodies behind."

Hermione felt sick and everything started turning. Oh no. This couldn't be happening. This was worse than any horror movie. She sat down weakly on one of the chairs.

"Professor, we need the time-turner. We need to get back – we know what we did wrong now." Draco said urgently, but to everyone's astonishment, Dumbledore shook his head.

"Professor, we can stop this nonsense."

"My dears… have you had a look around my office?" Dumbledore said incredulously. "Every single item is destroyed; some parts are broken beyond repair. And so is your time-turner. I'm sorry."

This time it was Draco who sat down next to her. "What? There is no time-turner left? Can't you fix it?"

"No. I can't. Sorry." Dumbledore repeated again, looking really sorry though. "It might have been our only chance."

"Oh no. Then we have to try to change the present by _being_ in the present." Hermione said thickly, blowing her nose. "However, I'm scared, professor. No one recognized us. What does this mean exactly?"

"It means, that this time is not supposed to exist. And it also means, that you are not supposed to exist. Eventually you will die."

Draco panicked. "And how can we help that?"

"You can't. You arrived in this time, and the time-turner is broken. Sometimes, you have to sacrifice yourself for a good cause."

"I don't want to sacrifice myself." Draco yelled.

"Shhh, we'll find a way." Hermione said, but she sounded unconvincing. "How long do we have until we die, professor?"

"Hm, I would say a few days. Nothing more than a week."

Great, a week to live, if they were lucky. Draco banged his fist on the table. What should they do?


	17. Chapter 17 Captured by the Dark Side

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 16:

"_It means, that this time is not supposed to exist. And it also means, that you are not supposed to exist. Eventually you will die."_

_Draco panicked. "And how can we help that?"_

"_You can't. You arrived in this time, and the time-turner is broken. Sometimes, you have to sacrifice yourself for a good cause."_

"_I don't want to sacrifice myself." Draco yelled. _

"_Shhh, we'll find a way." Hermione said, but she sounded unconvincing. "How long do we have until we die, professor?"_

"_Hm, I would say a few days. Nothing more than a week." _

_Great, a week to live, if they were lucky. Draco banged his fist on the table. What should they do? _

On with the story:

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked in a panicked voice as soon as Draco and she were back in the hallways. "Everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong."

Draco was about to shrug helplessly, when another voice spoke up. "Miss Delacour." The voice was vaguely familiar, but Hermione couldn't place it.

"I'm Adrian Pucey. Chaser of the Slytherin team." Adrian grinned, holding out his hand. He looked slightly younger than the Adrian Pucey, Hermione remembered from the other future; he seemed to be her age, though. "I'm assigned to help you during your first week – find classes and everything."

Hermione gave him a wobbly smile. "Well – zank you."

"And YOU, Draco, have to go find Pansy; she's been looking for you for ages. She will be your helper."  
>Draco grimaced in pain and Hermione felt a bit sorry for him. Pansy again.<p>

"I'll lead you to your first class then." Adrian continued.

"Vat ees eet?" Hermione asked horrified. Probably torture class. Dark Arts or something.

"Herbology." Adrian read from his sheet of paper. Hm, that sounded harmless enough. "Come on, it's outside."

Outside, it was, of course, dark. The sky was deepest black and it seemed like night time, although it was morning. Hermione shuddered. How could anyone like to live under a permanent dark sky? She missed the sun; she missed its warmth and its brightness.

Adrian cast the lumos spell so they could see their path to the green house. Hermione just had to ask. "Adrien, vy is ze sky alvays black?"

"A spell went wrong. One of the followers of our side wanted to cast a spell so that EVERYONE turned to the dark side – our side. However, the spell went wrong, and so the sky became a permanent dark." he shrugged. "It's not bad, actually, quite stylish. And after a while you get used to it."

Hermione scowled. She seriously doubted that. Darkness made her feel depressed. "Eez eet dark everywhere in ze ole world?"

"Most of Europe – except obviously France, if you need to ask." Adrian scratched his chin. "And I doubt that it went as far as the States or Australia."

Bloody perfect. Maybe, she and Draco should move away. But then again, they had only one more week to live – if they were lucky.

Hermione's scowl got more pronounced. They had reached the greenhouse now; modern muggle lamps were glowing, illuminating the area. They went inside where most of the class was already assembled.

Hermione sat down next to Adrian and noticed that they were sitting a foot and a half away from Pansy and Draco. Pansy had obviously gotten her interest back and was staring avidly at Draco who kept scowling at the floor.

Narcissa Malfoy strode in as elegantly and superior as if she owned the place. Her nails were painted in a sparkly silver, long and sharp, her robes immaculate and perfect. Draco's jaw dropped open and even Hermione couldn't suppress a frown.

"It's Sabrina's mother, Professor Malfoy. You don't picture her as the Herbology type, but she is actually quite good." Adrian grinned at Hermione who seriously doubted this though.

This future was not right. It was so wrong. What had they done? What could they still do? Her mind came up with a blank. She noticed Harry flirting next to Sabrina. What had gotten into him? He used to be _their_ ally… now he was fraternizing with the enemy (as Ron had put it at the Yule Ball).

Her thoughts were interrupted by a snide voice belonging to Mrs. Prof. Malfoy. "Miss Delacour, let me test your knowledge, since you are new here. What would I get if I fed pumpkin seeds to wailing snails?"

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

In the evening, after a long and exhausting school day Hermione and Draco were sitting outside in the (of course) dark grounds, discussing their dwindling options, when an eerie loud sound like a folghorn made them both jump.

"What's that?" Hermione screamed over the noise which made her eardrums throb.

"Look, they are running back inside." Draco pointed to the couple who were obviously running for their lives. "It must be some kind of alarm!"

"Let's go inside then too. It's eerie." Hermione said in a cold, controlled voice.

Draco nodded when at the same time the alarm stopped. "Let's go."

However, they weren't fast enough. The doors closed automatically right in front of their faces, the chains rattled ominously and closed and obviously various protection spells were used as the whole castle glowed purple. Oh no. They were shut out.

"I can't believe this." Draco said horrified, kicking the door in frustration, but it didn't budge. "We have to find another way in. They can't just leave us here, where the danger is."

Hermione nodded and took out her wand and muttered: "Point me." It just fell out of her hand and she shook her head solemnly. "There is no other way in; I've just tried the point me spell. Sorry, Draco."

Draco gasped in real horror. "Come on, Hermione, we have to get out of here. Let's apparate away at least."

"You can't apparate in the grounds of Hogwarts." Hermione ground out. "Have you ever read, Hogwarts, a history?"

"No, and I don't feel like reading it; you know everything by heart anyway." Draco bit back.

Hermione's face suddenly went so pale that Draco could see her very clearly although it was dark. "Oh no." she whispered weakly.

"What is it?" He almost shook her.

"Dementors. An army of dementors."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Draco stood stock still and only reacted when Hermione quickly drew her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" she shouted, thinking of Tom. Then she knew that she would never see him again and her patronus went off into white smoke. "Expecto Patronum!" she shouted again, thinking of Harry, Ron and Draco. Still – nothing more than white vapour.

"Concentrate, Hermione!" Draco yelled, who was green in the face and struggling with the spell himself.

"We are going to die, anyway." Hermione bit back, watching with horror as the figures advanced on them, gliding noiselessly, sucking everything from their surroundings. Their putrid breath made Hermione shudder.

"Expecto Patronum!" she pictured her first time with Tom, but was consumed by the hopelessness she felt when the dementors were already too near. Where was Harry when you needed him? He was the one who had been apt at the patronus spell.

"Noooo, please." she heard Draco shout next to her. "We are on your side. Don't hurt us."

The dementor swept down and held Draco upwards. "Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Hermione screamed horrified. "Don't hurt us. PLEASE. We swear, we have nothing to do with this – whatever. We are definitely on your side."

"Sttttttttttttooooooooooooooop!" she heard another, unfamiliar voice yell. Inexplicably, the dementors stopped in their tracks and turned back to the voice.

"Master, master, master." they all muttered, sinking down on the floor. The dementor who had been holding Draco, gently lay him down and bowed down as well. Draco scrambled up immediately and cowered behind Hermione. Pathetic. Hermione would have rolled her eyes, if the situation hadn't been so grave.

Ugh. Since when coud dementors even talk? Hermione racked her brain, but couldn't remember anything from her few encounters with the worst creatures she could think of.

"Who are you?" A black cloaked figure stepped over the dementors as if they were merely stones lying in his way. He even kicked them in their ribs, staring at Hermione and Draco. It was a man who looked like Severus Snape, but his hair was short and clean, and his eyes were alive with a sparkle Hermione had never seen.

"Students from the Snake's institute." Hermione said in a panicked voice.

"Why aren't you inside then? The dementors are here to purge the school and the surroundings of muggles and of traitors who want to convince the students to go over to the other side. Besides, I've never seen you before."

"We are new here and didn't know it was an _alarm_ that went off. Our names are Draco Lumiere and my fiancée, Hermione Delacour. It's only our second day here. We've been sorted into Slytherin." Draco said still shivering.

"Very well, then. I'm Headmaster Snape. I'll let the dementors do their work here, but I will need to take you to the Dark Side test quarters."

"Test quarters?" Hermione squeaked, not bothering to pretend to be French.

"It's normal procedure. When we find suspects, the Dark Side needs them in their test quarters for questioning." Snape said dismissively.

Hermione and Draco exchanged a terrified look. That didn't sound good.

"Who is this dark side, then?" Hermione asked.

"Almost everyone is part of the Dark Side, Miss Delacour." Snape smirked. "Only a select few are still trying to rebel against us, but they will be eliminated one way or another."

"But I mean, who is the leader of this dark side?"

"You don't need to know this, girl." Snape spat. "Just call him our Dark Leader."

Hermione gritted her teeth, but didn't say anything back. No dark lord this time? Who was this Dark Leader? Voldemort again or someone else?

Snape straightened up. "I'll leave the dementors to it – they know their job – and my wife, Lily, will take _you_ to the Dark Side's quarters."

Lily? As in Lily Potter?

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Snape ran with his two students to the border of the grounds up to the point where they could apparate again. Without warning, he grasped, Hermione's and Draco's hands and apparated with them to a cosy, warm family home. A woman with flaming red hair and Harry's green eyes, walked out, greeting Snape with a hug.

Although her eyes were colder and her aura more dangerous and less maternal, it was unmistakably Lily Potter. Also Draco seemed to notice; he was gaping at Lily as if he had seen more dementors. If Snape and Lily were together then Harry definitely couldn't be born. Another bad sign. Hermione could already see that it would be a miracle, if they made it out alive. And the chances for that were poor. Especially since Dumbledore was an old fool in this future.

"Take them to the Dark Side's test quarters." Snape said. "They might have been simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, but you never know. It's procedure."

Lily nodded and turned to Hermione and Draco. "Come along, then." Her grip on them was almost painful and with a pop they apparated to a black steel gate which led to a beautiful white mansion. When they entered the gate, Hermione noticed the garden in front of it was well-kept and blooming with various types of flowers – although Hermione couldn't see them very well as it was dark (as always) – but they seemed rare, exotic and expensive.

"Dark Master! This is Lily Snape." Lily called out in a commanding, yet sweet voice. "I've got two suspects. Severus sent them for questioning."

"Thank you." a dark, male voice answered from somewhere above. "You can keep them outside and my house elves will get them."

"Alright. Good evening, Master."

Lily apparated away without even bothering to say good-bye to Hermione and Draco; without even wishing them good luck. A wrong future.

A house elf appeared. "My name is Dobby. I am to take you in to my master for questioning. Are you ready?"

"Yes, of course." Hermione said kindly, taking the small, rough, wrinkly hand of the house elf. "I didn't know you served the Dark Leader."

"I used to serve the Malfoys before." Dobby answered when Draco too took his hand. "But they gladly gave me up for their master."

"Really?" Draco sneered. "I doubt that."

"They were quite fond of me, but only the best for their master. I hope, he doesn't kill you; you two seem to have no idea what's going on." Dobby answered honestly.

"Don't say our real names, Hermione. You never know who this leader is. Let's pretend to be Russians." Hermione whispered and Hermione nodded.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

The Dark Leader's mansion was indeed beautiful. Hermione had expected black walls and skeletons lurking in the corners, but it was bright and clean. Dobby led them into a wooden furnished room where a tall man with a black cloak and black hood stood in front of the window. They couldn't very well see his face, although he was turned to them.

"Good luck." Dobby whispered, before disappearing with a pop.

The leader slowly walked up to them. "Severus sent you because you interfered with our dementors army."

"Ve didn't vant to interferre." Draco answered with a heavy Russian accent. "Ve verre in the Chog – Snake's institute grrounds and ve didn't know it vas an alarrm dat went off. Ven ve noticed everryone rrunning inside, it vas too late. Ve arre sorry, ve didn't mean to interrupt anysing. Please don't kill us!"

The man laughed: "We will see about that – no one has ever left this mansion alive." He stared at Hermione. "And YOU? What do you have to say about all of that?"

"It's trrue vhat he said. Ve didn't mean to disturrb yourr plans." Hermione said sincerely, playing along. She noticed that the man jumped in surprise at her voice.

"What are your names again?" he asked coldly.

"Sergey Karkaroff and Tanya Ivanova." Draco answered. "Forrmer Durrmstrrangs, before ve came cheere."

The leader went so close to him that Draco could smell his breath. It smelled of mint chewing gum. "Liar!" he screamed at him and Draco and Hermione both almost jumped out of their skins in fright.

"Dobby?"

Dobby instantly appeared at his master's side. "Yes, master?"

"Would you be a darling and fetch me Veritaserum, please." the dark leader said in a velvet voice.

Please? Darling?

Before Hermione had time to ponder the "DARK LORDS" unexpected _kindness towards houseelves_, she saw the elf reappear and holding a silver tray with two glasses of water and a bottle with crystal clear truth-potion.

"Three drops each." The dark lord whispered." And then I want you to take notes, Dobby."

Hermione and Draco didn't have any other choice but to gulp down the burning liquid. Hermione shivered and Draco too. They were doomed.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"Names?"

"Draco Malfoy." Dang.

"A Malfoy?" The dark leader seemed pleased. "Not Russian then."

"Hermione Granger." Fuck the potion.

"Granger? I don't know anyone called Granger. Yet. Are you a mudblood?" the malicious tone made Hermione flinch.

She thanked her lucky stars that she had taken a blood changing potion from Dumbledore and so she could shake her head truthfully and say: "No, halfblood."

"So, you are not from Durmstrang then? You don't sound Russian in reality." the leader rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"We are actually from Hogwarts." Draco said, his voice expressionless.

"Hogwarts? But Hogwarts hasn't existed for at least 2 decades." the dark leader got up and looked at the label of the potion. He seemed satisfied; it was obviously really Veritaserum. "You don't mean the snake's institute?"

"It's called the snake's institute NOW, not when we were there." Hermione answered before she could help herself. Stupid potion.

"How old are you then?"

"16!" both of them answered at the same time and scowled.

"But that's impossible." the dark leader shouted. "It was already called snake's institute 16 years ago!"

Hermione and Draco exchanged a terrified glance.

"What could have happened?" the leader spoke to himself. "I'm not only the greatest wizard next to Severus Snape, but I'm also the most intelligent one. There is only one thing that makes sense, since you are obviously telling the truth: Tell me, you two, did you travel through time?"

And Hermione and Draco both nodded. "Yes." Hermione answered.

"Time travelers." The leader laughed manically. "Wonderful. From which time are you from?"

"This time." Draco shrugged and the leader shook his head frantically.

"Okay, so to which time did you TRAVEL, then?"

"To the forties." Hermione said in a small voice, again cursing the stupid potion.

"To the forties?" the leader echoed in disbelief. "WHY THAT?"

"We were sent on a mission to change a certain dark lord from becoming dark." Hermione answered, gritting her teeth at the same time. "We failed, though. In fact, this future is even worse than the future before."

"Is it? Pity, I don't remember the other future you are talking about." the dark leader sounded disappointed. "So you went to Hogwarts in the forties? What were your names there and then?"

"Draco Lumiere." Draco's eyes looked at the floor.

"Hermione Delacour." Hermione answered scared.

"Delacour? Lumiere?" the man asked, disbelief colouring his tone. "Hermione, is that YOU?"

"Yes, it's me." Hermione nodded. "But who are _you_?"

"Let me show you." The leader said icily. "Let you see what I have become."  
>And he pulled off his hood.<p>

**A/N: That was long. Who could it be? Reviews please. Oh and please tell me if you liked Christian Coulson better as Tom Riddle or the other one from the sixth film.**


	18. Chapter 18 Horrific decisions

Disclaimer: don't own.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. Just for your information: I also prefer Christian Coulson. He was much better! I don't know why they didn't use him in the sixth film. The other one was crap. CHRISTIAN COULSON FOREVER.**

That's what happened in chapter 17:

"_We were sent on a mission to change a certain dark lord from becoming dark." Hermione answered, gritting her teeth at the same time. "We failed, though. In fact, this future is even worse than the future before."_

"_Is it? Pity, I don't remember the other future you are talking about." the dark leader sounded disappointed. "So you went to Hogwarts in the forties? What were your names there and then?"_

"_Draco Lumiere." Draco's eyes looked at the floor._

"_Hermione Delacour." Hermione answered scared._

"_Delacour? Lumiere?" the man asked, disbelief colouring his tone. "Hermione, is that YOU?"_

"_Yes, it's me." Hermione nodded. "But who are you?"_

"_Let me show you." The leader said icily. "Let you see what I have become."  
>And he pulled off his hood.<em>

On with the story:

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
><strong>

"No, master." Dobby stormed forward, his small frame quivering. "Don't show them who you really are. You told me to stop you from going insane."

"Silence, Dobby."

It took Hermione's whole willpower not to giggle out, although their situation was dangerous and quite hopeless.

"No one knows you." Dobby held his master's hood with both of his knobbly hands. "You told me, it's supposed to stay this way forever."

"Peace, Dobby. We'll make an exception. These young friends will join my army anyway." the man laughed and Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at Draco. Army? Please no!

With a swift movement, the man pulled off his hood.

Hermione and Draco stared.

Who in the world _was_ that?

He was kind of beautiful. The man had black short hair, sinister red filmy eyes and pale papery skin. Although he seemed to be still young; you could practically feel the massive power that radiated from him.

He stared at Hermione and he somehow seemed intrigued him, although everything about him screamed danger. "My name is Aro." he said calmly, his voice friendly on the surface. "I am the ruler of the vampire world and the magical world."

"Yy-you a-a-a-re a v-vampire?" Hermione stuttered, holding her wand tighter, although she knew that it was no use against vampires.

A vampire. That at least explained the permanent dark sky. More convenient for them.

The man nodded and Draco gasped openly, his eyes searching frantically for the exit.

"H-how do you k-know m-me?" Hermione stammered. "I don't know _you_."

"My loyal trusted friend had you almost permanently in his thoughts BEFORE and AFTER he was changed. I know you from his thoughts. Although he is a good occlumens, he is immune to my powers. If I hold someone's hand, I can very easily hear every thought, they've ever had." Aro said proudly.

Closest friend. Hermione shot a confused and scared glance at a green-faced Draco who didn't look back at her.

Aro sighed dramatically. "My helper and close friend will decide what you are going to be: either dead or part of our army." Aro smiled pleasantly and Hermione felt her stomach disappear.

"D-dead?" she squeaked out.

"No one leaves this place alive – either dead or as another vampire. My closest friend will estimate your powers and turn you accordingly." Aro snipped his fingers. "TOM!"

In what seemed to be half a second another vampire stood directly next to Aro. He too, had black hair, red eyes and pale skin. He was even more beautiful than Aro.

Hermione felt as though her knees had turned to leash. She knew this one.

Tom Riddle.

Tom looked at Hermione wide-eyed; she could actually recognize him, beneath the vampire-looks. His angular face and his beautiful cheek bones were still the same and even his mouth had the same kissable shape, but apart from that, all she could see: vampire. danger. blood-drinker.

Tom gasped and narrowed his eyes. "Hermione, is that you? Why did you leave me?" the vampire, who was most certainly her lover from the forties, asked coldly.

"Uhm… leave you?" Hermione tried to play dumb.

"In the forties. We were together. Don't you recognize me?"

It was too much for her. She broke down on the floor, crying. "I'm so sorry, Tom, I didn't want to leave you." she sobbed uncontrollably. "I really loved you – not only because of our mission, but because I felt we had a special connection. I was _heartbroken_ when I had to leave."

"Why did you leave me then?"

"I HAD to. I didn't belong in the forties – and neither did Harry and Draco." Hermione wiped her eyes with a tissue that Dobby handed to her. "The laws of Time state that – "

"Screw the laws!" Tom said shaking his head.

Hermione hiccupped but said nothing, only wiping her nose.

"Look… do you know how heartbroken _I _was when you left?" Tom looked directly at her, sadness and anger marring his looks.

Meanwhile Draco had backed up to a wall, his face almost as white as the vampire's. Hermione shook her head. "No."

"I kind of died inside, Hermione. Half of my soul died without your presence. I was worried sick, you didn't even say good-bye."

"Harry thought it was easier like that."

Tom ignored her. "You didn't even tell me WHERE you went. Half the school was in uproar. Your friend Eileen, Hermione, ran off with a Mudblood because she was in love with Harry and had to get over him. And Harry left too."

Tom took a deep, shuddering breath now dropping the bombshell. "I couldn't even make a Horkrux, because my soul was already WEAK."

"No?" What a relief. At least one thing that went right.

"No, Hermione. My soul wasn't strong enough to rip it apart. I would have died in the process." Tom whispered. "If you hadn't left me, I wouldn't have needed the Volturi to turn me into a vampire. You know how scared I am of dying? That's only one of the few possibilities. Although I'm always thirsty, I'm fast, beautiful, strong and never dying. In fact, in this house, we are creating an army of vampires. Most of the victims who cross these doors never make it out alive – they are either killed or turned into another vampire. Hermione, if you hadn't left me, we could have had the OTHER future you told me about."

"Tom, I'm sorry. We didn't have a choice." Hermione was shaking badly now; not only from fear, but also from grief.

"_You_ did, Hermione. Did you read TIME TRAVEL EXCEPTION by Caractus Burke carefully?"

She shook her head slowly. "Only a few of the chapters. It gets tedious after a while."

"I thought I would never see the day when Hermione calls a book TEDIOUS." Tom chuckled and Aro looked at him dumbfounded. "Now back to the matter at hand: I'm sure you didn't know that if you actually _belonged_ to another time, that you were allowed to stay there?"

"I know that." Hermione said proudly. "But how do you know that the forties were the right time for me?"

"Because WE belonged together. You could have saved us all of this." he gestured outside to the permanently black sky and to himself. "Didn't you feel as if your soul was ripped into two?"

Hermione hesitated and chanced a glance at Draco who had slid down the wall in the process. "Yes, I did." she whispered. "It was painful."

"You did?" Draco said from the wall. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"We were in enough trouble as it was, Draco. I didn't want to bother you with my feelings as well."

"These aren't mere _feelings_, Hermione." Tom shook his head. "It's your soul. Your soul was screaming for mine and mine for yours. It hurt them to be so far away from each other."

"It's too late, Tom, we are back in the future. In a _wrong_ future, mind you. And we are going to die, because it's a future where we shouldn't exist." Hermione shook her head. "Besides, the time turner broke. Dumbledore hasn't got any more…"

"I wonder, what would happen if I turned you…" the leader, Aro, wondered idly.

"T-turn us? In-into v-vampires?" Draco whispered terrified.

"Exactly, young man. Maybe then you would survive the time-paradox." Aro went on thoughtfully. "After all, vampires are stronger and immune to time-paradoxes."

"No!" Hermione said at once. "Please don't change us. We'd rather stay human and die a natural way." Draco, though, looked as if she were crazy: he obviously didn't share her opinion.

"My helper will decide." Aro smiled pleasantly, turning agonizingly slowly towards Tom. "Tom, shall we keep them or drink them?"

Hermione shot a terrified look at Tom who still looked shocked to see his former girlfriend there. After another challenging nod from Aro, he gave a little jump and stared at the two time-travellers.

"Hermione is formidable witch. I don't know about this young man though. He always struck me as mediocre." He smirked. "I'll say we keep the witch and dispose of the wizard."

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Draco screamed in agony. "Please… just let me go. Or turn me too. I can't bear it. I'm still too young to die."

"Young blood tastes even better." Aro smiled delightedly, ignoring Draco's pleas completely. "Teenagers' blood is the best."

Hermione had silent tears streaming down her face, sobbing quietly. She didn't have energy for more.

"Alright then." Aro said happily, startling Hermione. "Bring the girl to her room and prepare her for the change tomorrow. Afterwards come straight up and we'll both feast on the boy."

Tom nodded and held Hermione by her elbow. "Draco…" she called out, her voice quivering. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine… don't be afraid of dying. It's just the next great adventure."

But Draco had already fainted.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
><strong>

Tom kept his icy hand on Hermione's elbow throughout their journey through the deserted halls. She shivered, not only from his cold touch, but also from fear. She would gladly change places with Draco anytime; she'd rather die than be turned into a blood-drinking monster.

Suddenly she remembered something and almost stopped in her tracks.

They had had Veritaserum although Aro obviously didn't need that. BUT they had said their OTHER last names: Delacour and Lumiere. What happened to their real names? What if she other future had been crumbling too? Her head was spinning.

"This is your room." Tom said quietly, opening a door to a room with no window. The walls were made of stone and made the room look like a cell. Hermione already felt claustrophic at the mere thought of staying there.

"We can't let you out." Tom said, as if he were reading her thoughts. "The walls are immune to any kind of magic."

"They are?"

Tom smirked. With a swift movement, he took her wand.

"Why are you taking me wand?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth, glaring at her former lover.

"You won't be needing it as a vampire." he laughed cruelly.

"Then why are you still carrying your wand?" she shrieked.

"I am special." Of course. "I am an exception to the rule."

"You are behind everything, aren't you? Aro is just your puppet." Hermione ground out.

"Exactly. Still as intelligent and witty as I remembered." Tom said with an odd sort of bravado. "And still as beautiful…"

Against her will, Hermione coloured.

"Hermione, what would you have done, if you could have gone back in time?" Tom asked, leaning closer to her, inhaling her scent. "If Dumbledore had another time-turner left?"

"I would have gone back to you, Tom." Hermione said honestly. "And I would have stayed there, because you obviously needed me. And I need you." she admitted. "I would never leave your side again." she said, half-mocking, half serious.

"Hmmmmm…" Tom said. "I like the sound of that."

"Unfortunately, it's too late." Hermione slumped down on the mouldy, old mattress which was obviously her "bed".

"Never say never." Tom said mysteriously. "Get some sleep, Hermione, you will be needing it for tomorrow's change. Mind you, it will be as painful as about a thousand crucios at the same time and it will last for three days. But after that, you will find out what real strength and power is."

Hermione groaned. "I'd rather not."

"One of our minions will bring you dinner. See you tomorrow. Good-bye."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"Ohhh, I can see that someone is in love." Edward grinned as soon as Tom entered their shared room. "Again."

Tom ignored him.

"And it's the girl I saw in your thoughts. Interesting. I thought she lived in the forties?"

Tom meticulously brushed his locks to the side, not answering Edward's question.

"That's the one. And she is here – and she has obviously the same age." Edward was confused. "How is that possible?"

Against, his will, Tom turned around. "Everything is possible in the wizarding world, in case you haven't noticed." he sneered. "Hermione travelled through time to change the future – and obviously she failed. That's why she is back – and she will be turned tomorrow."

"Will she?"

"Don't play dumb, Edward. You know everything anyway."

"I do. And I also know that you don't want her to be turned. You want her to go back in time and change everything. You hate being a vampire and you hate having lost her love." Edward sighed.

"Yes."

"Want me to help you?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "You can't."

Edward grinned, holding out an arithmancy book, Tom had never seen before in his life.

"What is that?"


	19. Chapter 19 Going home

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 18:

**A/N: I'm really surprised how many people hate Edward. I don't like him either that much. But don't worry – it's still a Hermione/Tom story and not a Hermione / Edward crossover. Everything will work out fine. Enjoy.**

_Against, his will, Tom turned around. "Everything is possible in the wizarding world, in case you haven't noticed." he sneered. "Hermione travelled through time to change the future – and obviously she failed. That's why she is back – and she will be turned tomorrow."_

"_Will she?"_

"_Don't play dumb, Edward. You know everything anyway."_

"_I do. And I also know that you don't want her to be turned. You want her to go back in time and change everything. You hate being a vampire and you hate having lost her love." Edward sighed._

"_Yes."_

"_Want me to help you?"_

_Tom rolled his eyes. "You can't."_

_Edward grinned, holding out an arithmancy book, Tom had never seen before in his life._

"_What is that?"_

On with the story:

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Hermione:

It was cold and dark and Hermione was far from falling asleep easily. How could everything have turned out so wrong? She now knew exactly what she _should_ have done: she should have stayed in the past. With Tom. Hermione mentally slapped herself. It would have been so easy… And poor Draco. He didn't deserve to die. So what should she do? Hermione came up with a blank – and that wasn't often.

Suddenly, the door slid open and slowly Hermione turned around to look at the intruder.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Harry:

Where in the world were Hermione and Draco? Harry looked up at the dark sky and shuddered; maybe they hadn't heard the alarm and the army of dementors had gotten them? Hermione had always had trouble with the anti-dementor spell, and Draco? He didn't know. Harry shivered at the thought of both of them getting a dementor's kiss. That was too awful to contemplate. Maybe, he should ask Dumbledore – he usually had a solution for everything. But Harry slumped back down on the green Slytherin sofa: Dumbledore wasn't the man anymore he used to be in the other future.

He groaned. This future was awful. It was chaos. Even worse than the future they left. Harry knew one thing now: They should never have gone on that mission; Dumbledore should have sent someone else. The trio had seriously fucked up.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Tom & Edward

"Where did you find that?" Tom asked astonished, rifling through the little white non descript arithmancy book. "It's not like you understand magic."

"But I can read the minds of those who can."

'What an annoying roommate.' Tom thought once again. "Fine then." Tom plopped down on the sofa – just out of habit – and hastily shuffled forwards to the chapter he wanted to read. "Arithmancy and Timetravel." Tom read the bold title out loud. It sounded promising.

Eagerly, Tom looked at the big clock on the wall. 1 o clock at night. Jolly good that vampires didn't need any sleep.

Edward smiled sadly at his companion. He knew now that the future would turn out differently – how it would affect his life, he had no idea, but he vowed that he would never join Aro again. This was not the life he wished to live. Maybe, in another life, he found the love of his life? Or maybe he could even stay human? Edward smiled at the thought.

"You are brilliant!" Tom said suddenly, jerking Edward from his thoughts. "I can't believe it, Edward. I've never found anything alike."

"Because you never really searched. You never really knew that she was from the future, did you?" Edward shrugged modestly. "It's alright. It's not too late."

Tom put his face in his hands. "Look, Edward, I might have been a good student – "

"The best… or so I have been told."

"But this is a very complex spell." Tom shook his head in concentration, staring intently at the page. "I've never done it. And if you get any of these numbers wrong, then Hermione is going to die. And lastly – only if she really belongs in that time, will she go there. Otherwise she will die. All these death threats. Do you think they make me confident?"

Edward grinned. "First of all, what happened to the Tom Riddle I know? The confident one? The one who would do anything for power?"

Tom wanted to interrupt, but Edward ignored him. "Besides, I've heard it in your thoughts that Hermione DOES belong in your time."

Tom shrugged, suddenly self-conscious again. "I'm not sure."

"And lastly, you won't do the spell wrong. If you do, then she will die – and that's still better than living the life of a vampire." Edward said sadly.

"Fine." Edward had convinced Tom. "Will you help me write the numbers?"

Edward nodded but his face was serious again. "Oh, and Tom? Hermione must not know what you are doing or the consequences – "

"Will be fatal, I know. I've memorized the death threats of this spell." Tom rolled his eyes. "Let's go then."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Normal POV:

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked for the umpteenth time and her voice wobbled. Two handsome vampires (one of them Tom) were in her cell, writing various numbers around her (yes, around her – in a circle) and chanting spells she had never heard of. It was good to have some company on the one hand, but on the other hand, it made her slightly nervous. It's not like she was a guest of honor, after all. And she was sure, it was something dodgy.

"Just a little preparation for your change tomorrow." the vampire who was not Tom said that in a lofty voice, which sounded just too innocent to Hermione. "So it is not going to hurt _so_ much."

"So it's true then? The transformation really does hurt?" Hermione asked with wide scared eyes and tried to swallow away the bile. Her dark cell now seemed oddly comforting. Tomorrow, there would be pain, pain and pain.

Tom and the other vampire looked at each other for a split second, but Hermione noticed. "Like you wouldn't believe it." Tom answered finally. "It's like the cruciatus but ten times worse. But don't worry. Everything will work out fine." He turned to the other one. "Edward, are you finished?"

"Yes. You?"

Tom nodded. "Now I just need to chant the last spell and you know; it either happens or it doesn't."

"What will happen?" Hermione screamed out in panic. She wasn't a Gryffindor (not anymore) and she dead scared.

Edward and Tom pointedly ignored her. "Go on then." Edward encouraged Tom.

Hermione banged her fist against the floor, but still no one cared.

"Tempus reversio." Tom shouted and pointed his wand directly at Hermione.

Oops. What was that? Tempus… doesn't that mean… something with time? Nothing happened at first, but then Hermione saw that Tom, Edward and her cell were slightly blurry. A moment later, she felt a familiar sensation; as if she were falling falling falling – falling back in time, and with a jolt of happiness, she knew that she would finally land in the time where she truly belonged. And thus, Hermione fainted.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

When she woke up, she held her head which ached horribly. Slowly, she took in her surroundings. Where WAS she? It seemed to be girls' room with the colours white and pink dominant. The bed had frilly, pink hangings and Hermione couldn't hide her distaste. It looked like another Lavender or Parvati lived here. But where was she?

Cautiously and quietly she opened the pink door.

And was in a grand hallway. Paintings of famous witches and wizards in expensive frames were looking at her curiously. They either shook their head, raised one eyebrow or glared at her. To Hermione's surprise, most of them had white blonde hair. Just like Draco Malfoy. And her heart ached at that.

"Miss?" she suddenly heard a snide voice ask. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione abruptly turned around and was almost face to face with a man with a pointed chin, white blonde hair, icy blue eyes and a sneer.

"I… I don't k…know." Hermione stammered. It was true, she didn't know where she was.

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know that either. My head is killing me." Hermione answered. She knew that Tom and Edward had sent her back in time, but how was still a mystery to her. Something with arithmancy and spells about the reversal of time.

"What's your name?" the man asked coldly.

"Hermione Delacour." Hermione answered promptly. She had to keep up appearances.

Immediately, the man's behavior changed. "Ah… pureblood?"

"Yes." Hermione said slowly.

"My name is Maximus Malfoy." the man held out his hand and Hermione shook it. Ah, she had landed in Malfoy Manor, so Aro's place – the dark side's place – must have been in one of Malfoy's manors. But how come Draco hadn't recognized it then? Too many questions and her head felt as if it would burst.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione half smiled at Abraxas' father.

"Where are you from? And how did you get in here? We have tons of security in Malfoy Manor."

"Uhm… I don't know. I am supposed to be in Hogwarts though." Hermione answered truthfully.

"Ah, Hogwarts. So, I'll send you there." Maximus said grandly. "The nurse will help you with your head – she is really good."

"Thank you."

"Just out of curiousity: in Which house are you in?"

Hermione smiled in earnest this time: "Slytherin, of course."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

Maximus apparated with her to the Hogs Head and from then on, they had to walk. She wondered why Maximus helped her. He didn't really know her and apart from that, he was a conceited, stuck up pureblood. But then, she was a "pureblood" too and a Slytherin at that.

Hermione was more than glad that she had escaped the vampires. And this awful future? How could she ever have survived in a black world? She loved the sun and the brightness, the warmth and the daylight. It must be horrible, being a vampire.

So, Tom had sent her back into the past. She owed him big time. She smiled a little – before the war, she had always considered Dumbledore to be the greatest wizard of the century, but now she knew that it wasn't the case. Tom was the best.

Hermione got excited at the thought of seeing him again. Would he remember her? How much time had past? They had barely reached the gates, when Hermione heard a jovial voice.

"Mister Malfoy. And Miss Delacour." It was Slughorn.

"Good evening, Horace." Maximus said snidely. "I believe, that is one of your students?"

"Yes." Slughorn beamed. "Miss Hermione Delacour. Tom has been looking for you everywhere."

"Uh… really? For how long?"

"For the past hour." Slughorn grinned saucily. "He has a thing for you, Miss Dealcour. Did you know that?"

Yes, she knew. Hermione was so relieved that only a little time had passed. Thank God.

"I'll take her from here." Slughorn said graciously.

"Actually, I would like to have a word with the headmaster, if it isn't too much trouble, Horace." Maximus said. "I've been meaning to talk to him for ages."

"Sure, Mister Malfoy." Slughorn turned to Hermione. "I trust, you know your way?"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Mister Malfoy for taking me here."

"No problem." Maximus smirked the trademark Malfoy grin. "It was a pleasure. Besides, I had to meet up with headmaster Dippett for ages. Go to the nurse; you seem to suffer from memory loss if you don't remember how you landed in Malfoy Manor. And I for one have to tighten the security system."

Trust a Malfoy to act selfishly. Hermione was glad, however, and excitedly made her way to the Slytherin common room. Was Tom already there? Was he excited to see her?

She felt her heart beat faster and butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait to see him again, to kiss him, to hold him…

"Snake venom." she said to the Slytherin common room entrance, but the door didn't budge.

Huh?

"Snake venom." Hermione repeated loudly.

"Hermione." A familiar voice called out. It was Abraxas. Hermione was so glad to see a familiar face, that she almost wept. "Tom has been looking for you for ages." He rolled his eyes. "He is driving me crazy."

Hermione grinned. "I'm here."

"Really?" Abraxas mockingly raised an eyebrow. "Can't get in? The password changed – Tom's doing. He thought then you would be stuck here and he would find you sooner." Abraxas laughed. "But he is in the common room now, so come in with me. Password is Clean blood."

Clean blood?

Hermione immediately spotted him sitting broodily on the nearest sofa in front of the fire. He eagerly looked up and his beautiful face lit up, when he saw her. Smiling happily, Tom got up as fast as humanly possible and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so worried." he mumbled into her hair.

Hermione just felt his arms around her; she felt safe and warm and happy; she felt HOME. "I know." she croaked.

Tom looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her senseless. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After what felt like ages, they broke apart. "So how come I haven't found you? What were you doing?" Tom enquired, raising a perfect eyebrow.

Hermione stopped. Ugh, she hadn't thought that through. Not yet, though. Shit, what should she answer?


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

Disclaimer: don't own.

**A/N: This is the epilogue. Thanks for reading my story. Enjoy the last chapter:**

That's what happened in chapter 19:

_Hermione just felt his arms around her; she felt safe and warm and happy; she felt HOME. "I know." she croaked. _

_Tom looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her senseless. "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_After what felt like ages, they broke apart. "So how come I haven't found you? What were you doing?" Tom enquired, raising a perfect eyebrow._

_Hermione stopped. Ugh, she hadn't thought that through. Not yet, though. Shit, what should she answer?_

On with the story:

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"I accompanied them to the gates, Tom. They had to leave in a hurry." Hermione lied. She vowed that Tom would never find out that she was from the future. Little did she know that she would have to break her promise soon.

"Why?" Tom frowned; his face was still nestling in her hair.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me." Hermione leaned into his warmth.

"Does Dippett know?"

"No." Hermione shook her head tiredly. "If they didn't even tell me, why would they tell Dippett then?"

"So what do you _think_ they were doing?"

"Like I said: I don't know. Not even in the slightest." Hermione pretended to yawn. "And to be honest: I don't even care."

Okay, the last part was a lie, but Tom wasn't yet as skilled in legilimency as the future version. And it wouldn't do any good if she told him how much she missed them, especially Draco. It would only make him angry.

And making the Dark Lord angry was one of the last things you wanted to do.

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

When: 12 years later

Where: Platform 9 ¾

Time: 10:45

"My little girl is going to Hogwarts." Hermione sniffled, hugging her daughter closer to her. "I will miss you soooo much, Leah."

"Mum…" the girl said embarrassed, struggling to get free. "Everything will be fine. Besides, I've got my brother here. I'm sure he'll show me around and everything. But don't worry, I can already take care of myself."

"Such over confidence and recklessness." Hermione murmured broodingly, half-glaring at her husband. "_Of course;_ you've got that from your father."

Tom chose to ignore her comment. "Well Leah, going to Hogwarts is actually a big step, at least your brother Marvolo can take care of you. Especially when you are in the same house." Tom said imperiously. "Don't forget to tell the hat that you want to be in Slytherin! Your whole family has been in Slytherin." Tom quirked his lips in Hermione's direction for a short grin. "At least in this time period."

"Mum! Mum!" Another voice shouted excitedly. "I've found my friends." Marvolo, Leah's older brother, who looked like a spitting image of his father, dragged her over to a group of Slytherin second-years.

"Mum, this is Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Bellatrix Black, my three best friends from Slytherin." Marvolo pointed to the timid second years and Hermione almost did a double-take.  
>Whoa. Death eaters from the future. She tried not to glare at Lucius and Bellatrix, who all looked at her rather shyly and respectfully.<p>

"Good morning, Madam Riddle." 12 year old Lucius said, recovering first, kissing her hand.

Another whoa. "Hello, Lucius." Hermione tried to smile. She wasn't sure, if she succeeded.

"Yes, Lucius is always the perfect gentleman." a male voice said full of laughter. "Just like me."  
>Hermione swiftly turned around and almost gasped.<p>

"Abraxas. I haven't seen you for _years_." Hermione smiled in earnest this time. "So Lucius is your son?"

"How many other Malfoys do you know?" Abraxas asked smirking. His hair was still white blonde and gelled back, but slightly receding and he looked older. Worn.

"So your son and my son are in class together. I didn't know." Hermione said, gesturing to the small knot of Slytherin second-years who were now talking excitedly about their holidays and laughing loudly.

"Obviously. And I see your daughter will be joining this year?" Abraxas motioned with his head to where Riddle and Leah were talking to each other, both of their pale faces concerned.

"Yes. She is already really excited." Hermione practically dragged Abraxas over to her husband and daughter and Tom looked surprised at his former classmate.

"Abraxas." Riddle greeted him coolly. "Where have you _been_ all these years?"

"In France, in our family mansion in the Bretagne." Abraxas answered not without pride in his voice. "I've got a really nice position as a wizarding hotel manager there."

"Impressive." Hermione smiled at him.

"Thank you, Hermione. And what do _you_ do, Riddle?"

"I was actually offered the position of the minister several days ago." Riddle smirked. "I declined. I love my post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher too much to give it away for a job I do not want. Not at Hogwarts, of course, I'm actually giving private lessons to especially gifted students who are training to be Aurors."

"I never thought I would see the day, when YOU would teach DEFENCE AGAINST the DARK arts." Abraxas laughed. "And you wanted to be the DARK lord. Now you teach soon-to-be-Aurors."

"Shhhh." Tom said, but smiled. "I was young and stupid, wasn't I?"

"Crazy." Abraxas confirmed. "But I liked your ideas. Wizards ARE superior to Muggles after all."

"But halfbloods are superior to purebloods." Tom grinned. "Seeing as Hermione and I are both halfbloods."

"You are?" Abraxas asked wide-eyed looking from Hermione to Tom and back. "I didn't know. You always preached that purebloods… well…. "

"That's the train, daddy." Leah suddenly squealed who was holding Tom's hand in a vice-like grip. "It's so pretty."

A huge scarlet steam engine train arrived noisily. It looked just like the Hogwarts train from the future and Hermione remembered her Hogwarts days with a sense of longing.

When she looked at the big clock, it was already 10 to 11. She would have to head over to the potions department soon – she was almost finished with a new creation of hers. Brand new. Top secret. If it did work, then Tom and she would celebrate tonight.

She was so sad and anxious, that the children had to leave – she would miss them terribly; especially since BOTH of them were off to Hogwarts, and it was going to be really quiet at home now, but at least, she would have more time for Tom.

"Good-bye sweetheart." Hermione hugged her son and gave him a kiss, which he wiped away with the palm of his hand when he thought his mother wasn't looking. "Write to us, please. And behave. Oh and say hi to professor Slughorn."

"Bye mum, bye dad." Marvolo gave them a swift kiss on the cheek, climbing into the carriage with his friends.

"Oy, and take care of your sister, will you?" Tom shouted after him and after a good-bye hug, shoved his daughter towards Marvolo.

"Bye darling. I'll miss you" Hermione kissed her daughter good-bye too and smiled when Marvolo rolled his eyes and took his sister's hand to help her into the carriage. They could be really sweet to each other, although they were most certainly Slytherin – Hermione had no doubt, that Leah would follow in father's footsteps as well.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." Tom called out to her. "Or we'll disinherit you."

"Oh, shush, Tom." Hermione reprimanded him and turned to her daughter who leaned out of the window with wide, slightly fearful eyes. "Even if you are in Hufflepuff, we'll still love you. Don't you worry."

"I am the heir of Slytherins, so my children are the heirs of Slytherin as well, why would they be in any other house?" Tom asked her, shaking his head.

"Because they are half me – and I was in Gryffindor."

"Only in the future."

"That's right."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"We still need to add two lacewing flies." Hermione said to her assistant at the potions lab. When she bent down to sniff at the white potion, she was satisfied. "I think, it's going to work out. This will be the potion, everyone has been waiting for."

"Two lacewing flies." Charles Potter said doubtfully, adding them, and watched with undisguised astonishment as the potion turned palest pink.

"Wow!" Hermione cheered, letting out a relieved breath. "It seems to have worked."

"We don't know until we tried it." Charles reasoned his face sour.

"Let's drink it then."

"Let's do it? Mrs. Riddle… I don't know – we shouldn't test an unknown potion on ourselves. What are houseelves here for?"

That was the wrong thing to say.

"How dare you! You ignorant little good-for-nothing wizard." Hermione yelled. "House elves aren't here for slavery, that's for sure. Wizards shouldn't misuse them. They also need wages, sick leave and holidays. They are beings with feelings."

Charles burst out laughing. "You can't be serious. They LIKE to work."

"I can give you names of house elves who would rather be free elves." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"There are odd ones out everywhere."

"If we can't find any common ground on this topic – oh and believe me, Potter, this is important for me – I might just have to dismiss you." Hermione said seriously.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Riddle." Charles said immediately. "We were brought up differently. Let me apologize for my behavior."

"Okay." Hermione waved it off.

"But still… I can't see how in the world you ended up in Slytherin." Charles shook his head. "Not only are you good to your employees and assistants, but also to your children and other creatures such as houseelves."

"Honestly, Mr Potter? I can't see it either."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

"It worked out." Hermione cried excitedly, when she saw Tom lounging on their sofa, his feet up. Although he looked tired and worn, he smiled at his wife.

"Your potion?"

"Yes. It's now officially declared as safe and working."

"Congrats, Hermione. So what are you going to call it?"

"Simple. Anti-Age-potion. The simpler, the better. And it describes exactly what the potion can do – stop ageing from outside and inside." Hermione smiled proudly. "I will lose some of my wrinkles – "

"You don't have any."

"And some of your grey hairs will turn black again."

"I don't have any."

Hermione laughed. "I was kidding. But we should still take some of the potion – it's ministry-approved."

"Well, my dear, after all, when has the ministry ever been faulty?" Tom gave her a kiss and accioed a bottle of champagne from the fridge. "Thirsty?"

Hermione grinned. "Unbearably."

"Why don't we take this to our bedroom?" Tom raised one eyebrow – oh, how Hermione loved that.

She grinned cockily. "And why's that?"

"We have this house-" Tom gave her another kiss "to ourselves, Hermione." he gave her another. "And I think, we shouldn't – " another one "let this opportunity go to waste." Another big kiss. "Don't you agree?"

Hermione smiled, her cheeks pink. "Alright."

"Yes." Tom took her in his arms and carried her – bridal style – into their bedroom.

"After all, we've got a few things to celebrate."

**TH&&&/HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT  
>TH&amp;&amp;&amp;HT**

When: decades later

Where: Dumbledore's office

"I have to say… congratulations, Hermione and of course, you are welcome to get the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore said beaming. "By the way, I remember when you were still Hermione Granger. Yes, I'm not talking about the time when you were Hermione Delacour, but Hermione Granger. And I do remember Voldemort. You did a great job."

"Thank you." Hermione grinned. "It wasn't easy… we landed in the wrong future."

"I remember." Dumbledore said wisely.

At that moment, it knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said, his grin getting wider.

"Oh." a black-haired boy, wearing round glasses, gazed at Hermione.

"Oh." a white-blonde head nudged the first boy in his ribs and he too, stared at her.

Hermione didn't need to ask their names; she remembered Harry and Draco as if it were yesterday. What surprised her though was, why did they come here together? Like FRIENDS? And they were BOTH wearing Slytherin robes.

"This is Hermione Riddle." Dumbledore explained and turned to the surprised looking Harry and Draco who seemed to be in sixth year or something. "She'll be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher since Professor Karkaroff will be retiring this summer."

Ah. Both boys turned to her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Riddle." Harry said friendlily, shaking Hermione's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione mumbled. It made her incredibly sad that Harry had "forgotten" her. After all, they used to be best friends.

"Good afternoon." Draco grinned saucily at her. "How old are you?"

"What would you guess, Mister - ?"

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said proudly. "Hm, I would guess like 25 or so?"

Hermione and Dumbledore laughed totgether. "Well, actually no. Give me about 50 more years…"

"50 years?" Harry asked wide-eyed. "But you look so young."

Hermione nodded proudly. "I AM young. In fact, I am the inventor of the Anti-Age potion."

Harry's and Draco's eyes were wide. "WOW, so you are THE Hermione Riddle?"

"Yes, I am, Mister -?"

"Oh sorry, where are my manners? My name is Harry Snape."

WHHHHHAAAAAAAAATT? SNAPE?

"Ah ok. Nice to meet you." Hermione murmured, caught off guard.

"My father – well my stepfather actually – teaches potion here. So I think you'll get along very well – you two." Harry smiled.

It obviously didn't bother him that Snape was his stepfather. What had happened to James? She couldn't possibly ask.

Dumbledore must have read her mind.

"And Harry, why don't you tell her about James – he was a very successful Auror." Dumbledore said.

"James is a right foul git." Harry said broodingly. "He left my mother because he preferred his career; I don't care how successful an auror he was, professor, I hate him."

That's a bit strong. And that used to be the Harry Potter who was so fond of his father? What a strange future. But Hermione was happy. She had succeeded. And she was more than glad; after all, she had her family, her children and grandchildren, friends and a wonderful job and a loving husband.

All was well.


End file.
